Praetorius
by Satai Nad
Summary: L'équipe du Bureau de Poste est surprise lorsqu'elle découvre les images d'une fusillade à Boston... Alan Shore est confondu avec le Concierge du Crime, pendant que Raymond Reddington est enlevé par une mystérieuse organisation, ennemie de l'Alliance. Intrigues et quiproquos s'ensuivent... Lizzington.
1. Méprise et Confusion

_Et c'est reparti pour une nouvelle fic Blacklist. Elle se situe approximativement après le 2x12. A l'heure actuelle, je ne sais pas encore de combien de chapitres elle sera composée, mais elle va prendre de la longueur. Attendez-vous à une période de chaos affectif et d'émotions contradictoires, face à un nouveau Blacklisté, Praetorius, pas franchement sympathique, qui va pousser Elizabeth, Red et un petit nouveau dans leurs derniers retranchements…_

**Chapitre 1 : Méprise et confusion**

Samar Navabi frappa et passa la tête par la porte ouverte du petit bureau de Ressler et d'Elizabeth, avec un sentiment d'urgence affiché sur son visage.

« Liz, Ressler, il faut que vous veniez voir ça… »

Intrigués, les deux agents laissèrent leur paperasserie sur leurs bureaux pour suivre l'Iranienne. Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'écran géant dans la salle des Opérations, qui affichait un bulletin d'informations d'une grande chaîne nationale. Une journaliste dans la rue commentait des événements visiblement dramatiques. En arrière plan, on voyait des policiers qui quadrillaient un secteur et empêchaient les curieux d'approcher, des voitures et des fourgons aux gyrophares en marche, et une foule nombreuse qui se pressait aux abords d'un établissement dans un centre ville.

Cooper était déjà auprès d'Aram qui effectuait des recherches sur son ordinateur.

« Il y a eu une fusillade dans un restaurant à Boston il y a deux heures… » Expliqua le Directeur adjoint. « Deux individus cagoulés ont ouvert le feu sur un groupe d'hommes avant de réussir à prendre la fuite. Il y a des morts et quelques blessés… »

« On sait pourquoi ils ont fait ça ?... » Demanda Ressler. « … Qui étaient visés ?

« Regardez… »

Cooper appuya sur la télécommande et lança un enregistrement. Sur un écran annexe apparurent un groupe de policiers qui sortaient dans la rue, puis des infirmiers qui accompagnaient des victimes choquées et des personnes légèrement blessées. Des individus défilèrent pendant quelques secondes quand tout à coup… Cooper fit un arrêt sur image et le visage du Concierge du Crime se figea. Ses cheveux avaient poussé mais ne masquait pas la plaie ouverte au cuir chevelu qui saignait abondamment, recouvrait toute la partie droite de son visage et tachait sa chemise blanche.

« Reddington ! » S'écria Ressler.

Elizabeth Keen regarda l'homme avec un sentiment mitigé de colère et de désolation. Sur l'écran, il tenait son bras gauche avec sa main droite, et surtout, il semblait secoué et hagard, une expression que personne ne lui connaissait. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eues de ses nouvelles. Depuis l'incident avec Luther Braxton, ils ne s'étaient croisés que trois ou quatre fois, toujours avec froideur et un malaise grandissant. Le criminel aurait pu disparaître de la surface de la Terre, il ne lui manquait pas.

« En fait, il ne s'agit pas de Monsieur Reddington… » Avança Aram avec un léger sourire. « Son nom est Alan Shore. Il est avocat chez Crane, Poole &amp; Schmidt, l'un des plus grands cabinets de Boston. »

« Tu es sûr, Aram ?… Sa ressemblance est extraordinaire… »

Aram afficha les photos d'Alan Shore et de Raymond Reddington côte à côte. Il y avait indéniablement une ressemblance troublante, même si l'un était nettement plus chauve que le second, et que leurs yeux n'avaient pas la même couleur.

« Quelqu'un l'a pris à tort pour Monsieur Reddington. Et en voici la raison. »

Aram appuya sur une autre touche de l'ordinateur et deux rapports d'ADN apparurent sous les photos, avec les mots _Correspondance génétique établie_, _Y ADN test, compatible à 100%. _

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ? » Demanda Ressler.

« Le test du chromosome Y permet de déterminer si deux frères ou deux demi-frères sont issus de la même lignée paternelle. A la conception, les garçons sont dotés d'un chromosome X et d'un Y, tandis que les filles sont dotées de deux chromosomes sexués X. Chez les mâles, le chromosome X vient forcément de leur mère et le chromosome Y est hérité de leur père qui l'a lui-même hérité de son propre père... »

Ressler lança un regard d'incompréhension vers l'informaticien qui reprit plus lentement :

« … Chaque enfant mâle reçoit le même chromosome Y de son père car il y a relativement peu de chances qu'il y ait des mutations sur ce chromosome… Le résultat du test est catégorique : Alan Shore est le frère de Monsieur Reddington. »

« Son frère ? » S'exclama Navabi. « Reddington a un frère ?

« Oui, Shore est le cadet de cinq ans de Monsieur Reddington. Diplômé de la Faculté de Droit de Harvard avec distinction... J'ai retrouvé sa photo de remise des diplômes. »

Aram appuya sur un bouton et le visage d'un jeune homme apparut. Les cheveux châtains foncés, typiquement coiffés à la mode des années 90, Shore semblait sûr de lui et prêt à affronter le monde. Sans être d'une grande beauté, ses traits n'étaient cependant pas dénués de charme. Il ne souriait pas et ses yeux intelligents étaient déjà blasés, presque mélancoliques, comme ceux de quelqu'un qui en savait déjà beaucoup trop sur le monde qui l'attendait à l'extérieur de l'université.

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas fait mention de lui dans le dossier ? » Demanda Cooper.

« Il a fait partie du programme de protection des témoins. » Répondit Aram.

« Comme Naomi Hyland et la fille de Reddington… » Précisa Elizabeth. « … Elles n'y figuraient pas non plus. »

« Ressler, Navabi, vous filez à Boston et vous placez cet homme sous protection. Il ne doit rien lui arriver... Keen, contactez Reddington et voyez s'il est au courant de cette attaque qui visait certainement son frère. »

Elizabeth observa la photo de Shore devant le restaurant pendant qu'elle attendait que Dembé réponde à son appel. Si ce n'était cette expression égarée, il ressemblait tellement à Red que cela en était saisissant. Elle se demanda brièvement si le portrait de Reddington si peu ressemblant sur l'affiche du F.B.I. n'avait pas été choisi intentionnellement pour ne pas causer du tort à ce frère sorti de nulle part.

« Agent Keen ? » Répondit une voix grave.

« Dembé, bonjour, vous pouvez me le passez s'il-vous-plaît ? »

« Raymond n'est pas disponible. »

La voix de Dembé semblait plus rauque que d'habitude et elle se demanda si elle le dérangeait à un mauvais moment, à moins qu'il n'ait reçu des ordres express pour ne pas qu'elle parle à Red.

« Dembé, c'est important, dites-lui qu'il s'agit de son frère. »

Il y eut un bref silence au bout du fil.

« Je vais le réveiller. Il vous rappelle. »

Le réveiller ? Il était trois heures de l'après-midi et Reddington n'était pas du genre à faire la sieste. Il ne devait pas se trouver aux USA et n'était sans doute pas au courant de ce qui venait de se produire. En attendant, elle se tourna vers Aram.

« Tu peux me sortir tout ce que tu as sur Shore ? »

« J'ai déjà pas mal d'infos… C'est un brillant pénaliste et un orateur hors pair, l'un des plus doués de sa génération, mais il semble aussi être quelqu'un de fantasque, qui a des méthodes particulières, très _borderline_… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Il a une interprétation de la loi très personnelle. On dit que c'est un mercenaire du Barreau. Il n'hésite pas à utiliser le chantage ou les pressions diverses pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. On le soupçonne d'intimidations sur les témoins, la partie adverse ou même les juges. Le nombre de plaintes pour outrages le concernant est astronomique, mais il s'en sort toujours avec brio… Et les statistiques parlent pour lui : il gagne quasiment toutes les affaires qu'on lui confie, surtout les plus difficiles. »

« Et d'un point de vue personnel ? »

« Il est très ami avec Denny Crane, l'un des créateurs du cabinet. Côté vie privée, Shore a été marié mais sa femme est décédée dans des circonstances mystérieuses il y a une quinzaine d'années. Ils n'ont pas eu d'enfants… Il enchaîne les conquêtes depuis… A part ça, il n'a pas d'antécédent de famille... Liz, il est aussi dit qu'il a de nombreux contacts dans le milieu criminel : des types pas très recommandables, et sans doute… »

« … Son frère. »

Au même instant, le téléphone de Liz sonna. Quand on parlait du loup…

« Reddington. » Dit-elle froidement.

« Bonjour Lizzie, ça fait plaisir d'entendre votre voix, bien qu'il soit un peu tôt. »

Le ton était formel, neutre. Red faisait comme si rien n'avait changé malgré les barrières qu'elle avait dressées entre eux. Face à ce qu'elle considérait comme une trahison, elle ne lui opposait plus qu'une intense froideur. Ils s'étaient peu vus depuis qu'elle avait découvert son rôle la nuit de l'incendie. Cela tombait bien, elle ne voulait pas en parler de toute façon.

« Où êtes-vous ? »

« Quelque part où il fait nuit. Dembé me dit que vous voulez me parler de mon frère. Je me demandais quand vous finiriez par dénicher cette info. »

« Alan Shore a été pris pour cible il y a deux heures dans un restaurant de Boston. Il est légèrement blessé mais il va bien. Nous le mettons sous protection. Il n'a pas cherché à vous contacter ? »

« Lizzie, je n'ai pas parlé avec mon frère depuis une éternité. Nous ne sommes pas en très bons termes. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne m'étonne pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

Son ton était agressif, mais elle n'en eut que faire. Elle ne se gênait plus pour cacher le mépris que lui inspirait cet homme, avec qui elle était forcée de travailler.

« C'est plutôt ce que je n'ai pas fait… » Il soupira. « C'est compliqué… Lizzie, pouvez-vous vous occuper de lui, le temps que je rentre ? Sous ses airs confiants, Alan est quelqu'un de fragile. Rassurez-le. »

« Je ne suis pas là pour faire du baby-sitting, Reddington… Quand rentrez-vous ? »

« Demain. Je reviens vers vous dès que j'ai des infos sur ce qui s'est passé. »

Il raccrocha et Elizabeth alla voir Cooper pour lui faire le résumé de la situation. Le Directeur adjoint approuva la demande de Reddington.

« Allez-y. Peut-être pourrez-vous en profiter pour faire parler Shore à propos de son criminel de frère ? »

Elle arriva à Boston vers vingt heures et retrouva Samar au Langham, l'hôtel où résidait Shore à l'année. Apparemment, l'avocat partageait les goûts de son frère, comme elle put le constater quand elle pénétra dans le hall luxueux du palace bostonien.

« Ressler est avec lui. Ils viennent de sortir de l'hôpital où il était encore en observation. Ils devraient être là d'ici une demi-heure. Tu as mangé ? »

« Non. »

« Viens, allons grignoter quelque chose. »

Les deux femmes sortirent de l'hôtel et s'installèrent dans une petite restauration rapide.

« Tu as eu Reddington ? » Demanda Samar.

« Oui. »

« Vous avez parlé ? »

« Non. »

« Liz… Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais vous n'allez pas continuer à vous ignorer tous les deux. Il faudra bien que vous abordiez ce qui vous préoccupe. »

« J'ai été très claire avec lui. J'ai posé mes limites. Si ça ne lui plaît pas, il peut aller se faire voir. »

« Tu sais très bien que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. »

« Je n'ai pas à subir continuellement sa présence, ni son emprise sur ma vie. Moins je le vois, mieux je me porte… »

Samar regarda Liz avec compassion et en même temps, avec peine. La Perse secoua la tête.

« Tu vois encore un thérapeute ? »

« Non. »

« Les événements ont beaucoup évolué depuis quelque temps. Tu devrais peut-être y retourner ? »

« Je perds mon temps. »

« Ne prends pas mal ce que je vais te dire mais Reddington apporte une sorte de dynamique positive qui… »

« Je ne veux même pas en entendre parler… »

« Liz, ce n'est pas seulement de toi qu'il s'agit, tu ne vois pas ? Cette dynamique, je l'ai sentie tout de suite quand je suis arrivée dans votre équipe. Reddington est un leader naturel qui sait susciter de la loyauté malgré ce qu'il est… Regarde autour de toi… Aram, qui est pourtant droit comme un i, l'adore et se mettrait en quatre pour lui… Ressler, malgré son éthique, éprouve beaucoup de respect et d'admiration même s'il te dira le contraire… Cooper est prêt à le soutenir envers et contre tous face à l'Avocat Général et aux Agences qui voudraient sa peau... Moi, je l'apprécie parce qu'il a indéniablement un code de l'honneur et que Machiavel est un petit joueur à côté de lui… »

Elizabeth eut un petit rire désabusé.

« Son surnom ne devrait pas être le _Concierge du Crime_, mais le _Marionnettiste_… » Elle reprit son sérieux. « … Je le déteste. Il me manipule, Samar, et ce, depuis le début. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

« On ne te demande pas de _lui_ faire confiance. C'est tout à ton honneur de maintenir un aspect professionnel et détaché. Mais toi et moi savons qu'il est plus que ce qu'il paraît être. Chez lui, la palette de gris est très nuancée… »

« Il est intrusif, envahissant, il essaie de tout contrôler… »

« Parce que sa vie en dépend. Il n'agirait pas autrement s'il n'était pas menacé… Liz, je crois que tu as besoin d'un regard extérieur pour comprendre que nos rapports avec lui dépendent complètement de la relation que vous entretenez tous les deux. »

« Tu ne vas te mettre toi aussi à me faire des remarques ? »

« Je sais ce que tout le monde pense, mais je ne me fie pas aux rumeurs… » Samar l'observa avec une réelle acuité. « … Ou peut-être le devrais-je ? »

Liz délaissa son assiette et dévisagea Navabi avec dureté, mais s'abstint de faire tout commentaire. Samar soupira.

« Il t'a blessée profondément, t'a menti peut-être, que sais-je ? Tu ne peux pas ou ne veux pas le pardonner, d'accord… Nous savons tous ce qu'il est, un criminel qui poursuit ses propres objectifs bien que nous ignorions toujours où il veut en venir au final… La vérité, c'est qu'avec lui, Liz, nous avons des résultats concrets que les autres groupes nous envient. S'il part, notre unité n'a plus de raison d'être. »

« Il restera parce que je possède quelque chose qu'il veut… »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » Mentit Elizabeth avec aplomb. « Et c'est ça qui est frustrant ! Ne pas savoir ! »

La jeune femme eut un geste désabusé et éprouva un peu de remord à mentir comme ça à sa collègue, mais elle ne pouvait rien lui dire. Malgré la bonne volonté de l'Agent du Mossad et son implication dans leur groupe, Elizabeth éprouvait toujours de la réserve avec elle.

Elle s'était souvent demandé ces derniers temps pourquoi elle ne donnait pas le Fulcrum à Reddington. Elle avait longuement pesé le pour et le contre dans sa tête, et finalement, la curiosité l'avait emportée. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi cet objet était aussi important pour lui, ce qu'il représentait, sa valeur. De nombreuses personnes étaient déjà mortes à cause de lui. La vie même de Reddington en dépendait. Sans doute la sienne.

Mais cela en valait-il réellement la peine ? se demandait-elle alors. Si elle le lui donnait, elle serait débarrassée de lui et n'aurait plus à le supporter continuellement. Ce serait sans doute un soulagement. Mais cela signerait aussi la fin de sa collaboration avec le F.B.I. C'était à ce moment là que surgissait la peur, complètement irrationnelle, de le perdre pour toujours… Et si c'était vrai qu'il ne se souciait pas d'elle ? Qu'elle n'était qu'un moyen pour une fin ? Et s'il n'était plus là pour elle ? Elle traversait une mauvaise passe et était encore trop fragile pour supporter l'idée que le seul homme avec qui elle partageait des liens étroits puisse la quitter sans même un regard en arrière.

Cette épreuve lui avait fait douloureusement prendre conscience qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments ambivalents pour lui, inqualifiables tellement ils étaient _opposés_ et _intenses_. Comment un homme pouvait-il autant inspiré d'empathie en elle et autant de défiance à la fois ? Et en même temps, elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle s'était une fois de plus sentie trahie, que le comportement de Red l'avait profondément blessée.

Lui montrer de l'indifférence était une façon de le punir et de se protéger contre ses tentatives d'approche. Dans ses yeux, elle avait bien vu qu'elle avait fait mouche à chaque fois quand elle l'avait découragé de continuer. Dans ces instants-là, il faisait preuve d'un tel désarroi… Il semblait désemparé, comme s'il ne savait plus quoi faire pour attirer son attention. Elle n'en tirait pas de satisfaction particulière, seule la nécessité de se protéger guidait ses pas sur ce chemin difficile. Ce qu'elle commençait à entrevoir, cependant, c'est qu'en agissant ainsi, elle se punissait elle-même. Et sévèrement. Mais elle devait tenir coûte que coûte. Ne pas céder.

« Il me maintient dans une nébulosité permanente. C'est désorientant. J'ai l'impression de perdre mes repères. »

« Tu es aussi très en colère. »

« La colère, c'est ce qui me fait tenir, Samar, sinon, je m'effondrerais et il ne resterait plus rien de moi. »

Navabi posa sa main sur le bras de Liz.

« Parle-lui. Je n'aime pas ce que tu es en train de devenir. Ce n'est pas ce que tu es, tu comprends ? »

La sonnerie du téléphone de Samar retentit et évita à Elizabeth Keen de répondre à sa question alors que l'agent décrochait.

Combien de temps pourrait-elle encore tenir tête à Reddington ? Elle l'ignorait, d'autant qu'il allait certainement trouver un moyen de la déstabiliser pour reprendre la main et mener le jeu.

« C'était Ressler. Ils sont arrivés. On y va ? »

oooOOOooo

Samar frappa à la porte de la suite et attendit. Ressler ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour que les deux jeunes femmes entrent.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? »

« Oui. »

« Où est-il ? »

« Dans l'autre pièce. »

Elles pénétrèrent dans le salon de la suite et aperçurent Alan Shore de dos. Le bras gauche en écharpe, il était en pleine conversation téléphonique et arpentait nerveusement la pièce.

« … Et vous devez l'encourager, Shirley, Jerry a préparé la plaidoirie. Nous l'avons revue ensemble. Il sait ce qu'il a à faire, il sera parfait. Il va assurer et gagner ce procès… Quoi, Denny ?... Non… Shirley, écoutez-moi ! Quoi que vous disiez, Denny est capable de s'autogérer… Priez juste pour qu'il ne tire pas sur le premier SDF venu durant ces quelques jours !… Pourquoi êtes-vous en panique, il ne s'est encore rien passé ?... Shirley, prenez un bain, lisez un bon bouquin, buvez une bière et roulez-vous un joint comme au bon vieux temps… Et appelez-moi seulement s'il repasse chez Larry King, je le regarderai à la télé… Non, je ne sais pas quand je reviens… Le FBI va me mettre sous protection pour un temps indéterminé… Vous voulez que je leur demande ? »

Alan Shore se retourna et considéra les deux jeunes femmes en levant les sourcils, surpris. Il dévisagea Samar et Elizabeth avec un regard appréciatif, et ne put s'empêcher de siffler.

« Pardon, Shirley, mais j'ai sous les yeux les deux créatures les plus envoûtantes qui soient. Le FBI emploie des canons de beauté, de quoi damner un saint… Je vous laisse, dites à Denny que je le rappelle plus tard… »

Il raccrocha et s'approcha des deux agents avec une expression engageante.

Elizabeth fut immédiatement frappée par l'ouverture amicale de son visage et son sourire amusé. Avec son visage rond et sympathique, il ressemblait à un chérubin avec des yeux de chien battu, une combinaison improbable mais totalement irrésistible… A bien y regarder cependant, la bonhommie de ses traits était démentie par l'expression vive et pénétrante, légèrement ironique, de ses yeux, qui était la même que celle de son frère…

« M. Shore, voici les agents Navabi et Keen. »

« Mesdames, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Raymond s'est rendu et a passé cet accord. Je suis littéralement sous le charme… »

« Vous êtes au courant ? » Demanda Elizabeth.

« C'est moi qui ai peaufiné l'offre qu'il a faite à l'Avocat Général des Etats-Unis. »

« Mais je croyais que c'était lui qui… »

« Mon frère n'allait certainement pas vous parler de moi, Agent Ressler... »

Alan se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes, en ignorant délibérément l'agent masculin qui serra la mâchoire, un signe certain d'agacement chez lui.

« … J'apprécie de vous avoir comme gardes du corps. En fait, j'aime l'idée que vous gardiez mon corps, toutes les deux. Il est à vous, disposez-en comme bon vous semble… »

Elizabeth fut choquée_. Ce type qu'elle ne connaissait pas, n'impliquait tout de même pas… _Le sourire qu'Alan Shore leur adressait était désarmant d'innocence. Pendant que Samar, plutôt amusée, se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire, Elizabeth renvoya un regard indifférent et absolument pas impressionné à Shore. Mentalement, des noms d'oiseaux volèrent, parmi lesquels figuraient « obsédé » et « porc »… Décidément, elle en avait plus qu'assez des mâles de la famille Reddington qui se comportaient comme si le monde entier leur appartenait…

« M. Shore, nous vous avons réservé une chambre dans un autre hôtel où nous serons mieux à même de vous protéger. » Reprit Elizabeth, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger d'ici. »

Le tout accompagné d'un hochement de tête assuré. Il n'était visiblement pas le genre d'homme à se laisser facilement manipulé. Et toujours ce sourire patient, ou condescendant selon l'interprétation qu'on en faisait…

« Avez-vous conscience que ceux qui vous visaient aujourd'hui cherchait en fait à abattre votre frère ? Quand ils verront qu'ils vous ont manqué, ils recommenceront. »

« Agent Keen, j'ai toujours su que je connaîtrai une mort violente… Appelez ça comme vous voulez… un sixième sens, une réminiscence des vies passées… Je me suis fait à cette idée depuis longtemps, surtout avec un frère comme Raymond et son cortège d'ennemis qui veulent lui faire la peau... Je reste ici. »

« Comment avez-vous réussi à leur échapper jusqu'à présent ? »

« Jusqu'à présent, le visage de mon frère ne s'affichait pas aux actualités, Agent Navabi… Depuis qu'il a été arrêté à Hong Kong et qu'il a repris mystérieusement le large, je suis devenu une bête de foire... Tout le monde défile devant mon bureau à longueur de journée… Au tribunal, même les juges réputés impartiaux me regardent de travers – pas que cela fasse une grande différence par rapport à d'habitude, notez le bien... Ce qui est nouveau, en revanche, c'est que les jurés ont peur de moi et s'imaginent que je vais sortir une arme pour leur tirer dessus... Les journalistes me traquent dans tous mes déplacements... La CIA est venue m'interroger, persuadée que je sais où l'ennemi public numéro un se trouve… La police m'a déjà arrêté trois fois et ne vient même plus quand elle reçoit un appel me signalant à tel ou tel endroit... Le seul intérêt que j'y vois, c'est que jamais les femmes n'ont autant voulu faire ma connaissance et coucher avec moi… »

Elizabeth jeta un regard décontenancé vers Samar qui semblait autant perplexe qu'elle. Il semblait encore plus bavard que Red. Ça n'allait pas être du gâteau…

« M. Shore, je suis désolée de voir que cette publicité autour de Reddington vous cause autant d'ennuis, mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous mesuriez complètement la situation… »

« Non. »

Il avança d'un pas et entra dans la sphère d'intimité d'Elizabeth en la dévisageant avec intensité. La jeune femme se sentit mal à l'aise devant cet examen particulièrement scrutateur.

« En effet. » Reprit-elle. « Alors vous allez faire vos valises et nous suivre. »

« Non. Vous vous méprenez. C'est vous qui allez me suivre. »

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?_

« Moi ? » Elizabeth le regarda sans comprendre. « Et pourquoi devrais-je vous suivre ? Et pour aller où ? »

« Je peux vous parler franchement ? » Il attendit son assentiment. « Je possède des réponses à des questions que vous vous posez. »

Elizabeth resta sans voix et jeta un regard interdit vers Samar, qui fronça les sourcils.

« Ça suffit ! » S'écria Ressler en intervenant. « Vous êtes exactement comme lui ! Vous essayez d'avoir une emprise sur l'agent Keen pour pouvoir la manipuler. Qu'est-ce que Reddington vous a dit de faire ? »

« Oh, Agent Ressler, arrêtez de voir le mal partout ! Je ne cherche pas à manipuler l'Agent Keen... » Il regarda à nouveau Liz et sourit. « Mon frère m'a laissé des instructions précises en ce qui vous concerne, Elizabeth. Ces instructions n'ont qu'une valeur informative, ce ne sont en aucun cas des pressions… Vous voulez qu'on en parle ou pas ? »

La jeune femme hésita un court instant. Elle avait envie de dire oui, et en même temps, en avait assez d'être brinqueballé de droite à gauche, encore par Reddington, même si c'était de façon détournée et indirecte. Elle inspira profondément, carra les épaules et lui répondit :

« Non. Ça ne m'intéresse pas, M. Shore. »

« Vous mentez… » Shore eut un bref sourire compatissant. « Ce n'est pas grave, c'est vous qui déciderez quand vous serez prête. » Il regarda les trois agents, tour à tour. « Est-ce que vous avez dîné ? Je meurs de faim… Permettez-moi de vous inviter dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville… »

« M. Shore, je crois que vous allez devoir vous contenter du room service ce soir et dîner seul. »

« Oh… »

Il fronça les sourcils et parut sincèrement navré que personne n'accepte sa proposition. Les trois agents s'apprêtèrent à prendre congé.

« Nous allons nous organiser pour prendre les suites adjacentes à la vôtre. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler. »

Il hocha simplement la tête. Samar et Ressler quittèrent la suite. Avant de sortir, Elizabeth tourna la tête vers Shore et soutint son regard pendant un bref moment, où il était clairement dit : _nous n'en avons pas fini tous les deux_…

Quand elle fut sortie, Alan Shore secoua la tête et son visage afficha un sourire ravi.

oooOOOooo

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ? » Glissa Samar à Elizabeth, alors qu'elles rejoignaient le bureau du Directeur de l'hôtel. Ressler était resté dans le couloir en attendant que les agents de sécurité se redéployent.

« Je n'aime pas sa façon de me regarder. »

« Je le trouve plutôt mignon avec son air innocent et boudeur… »

« Samar ! »

« J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les hommes comme ça… »

« Si Aram t'entendait… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Liz… Je sais faire la part des choses entre un candide sincère et un type qui pue la suffisance et la perversion à un kilomètre à la ronde… »

Liz eut un sourire en coin en observant sa collègue et en lisant en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Normalement, c'est là que je sensée dire '_mais_'… ? »

« … Mais il a quelque chose, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui parle à la partie primitive de mon cerveau… »

« Le cerveau reptilien, celui des besoins primaires et de l'instinct de conservation… Tes hormones te travaillent, Samar ? »

« Tu comprendras quand tu auras mon âge. »

Elles étaient arrivées au bureau du directeur, qui les accueillit. Au bout de cinq minutes, elles avaient obtenu les trois chambres contigües à la suite d'Alan Shore.

_A suivre…_

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre qui, j'espère, vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche… J'attends vos retours. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, c'est toujours apprécié. Prochain chapitre bientôt…_


	2. Faisons connaissance, Mr Shore

**Chapitre 2 : Faisons connaissance, M. Shore**

Elizabeth avait attendu son tour de garde pour se glisser discrètement dans la suite de l'homme dont elle assurait la sécurité. La moquette épaisse absorbait le bruit de ses pas. Elle avança dans la semi-obscurité vers l'origine du ronflement à peine perceptible qui l'informa que l'occupant des lieux dormait profondément. Grâce à l'éclairage urbain au travers des fenêtres du petit salon, elle se dirigea vers la chambre, dont la porte était entrouverte, et y pénétra.

Les couvertures rejetées en vrac, Alan Shore était allongé sur le dos, couché complètement en travers du lit. Les deux oreillers étaient tombés au sol et attestaient qu'il avait le sommeil agité. Cela ne l'étonna pas, vu qu'il s'était fait tirer dessus quelques heures auparavant.

Elle s'approcha de l'avocat. Shore dormait en tee-shirt et en caleçon, et était tout sauf sexy. Marqué par un embonpoint certain, il était très différent de Red qui entretenait très certainement son corps, malgré une gourmandise revendiquée.

« M. Shore ? »

Elle le secoua, et ne fit qu'interrompre provisoirement le ronflement. Elle le secoua encore et il se tourna maladroitement dans le lit, puis le doux ronflement reprit. Il devait avoir pris des somnifères ou des antalgiques contre la douleur.

« M. Shore !… Réveillez-vous ! »

Elizabeth avait conscience que ce qu'elle faisait était ridicule. Elle se trouvait en plein milieu de la nuit, dans la chambre d'un type qu'elle connaissait à peine, et qu'elle trouvait même plutôt repoussant en vérité. Mais il avait des informations et elle avait besoin de savoir.

« M. Shore, je dois vous parler ! Réveillez-vous ! »

Cette fois, il se tourna et ouvrit finalement les yeux. Péniblement, il finit par s'assoir et la regarda sans la voir.

« M. Shore, c'est Elizabeth Keen. »

« Agent Keen… »

Le sourire ensommeillé de Shore apparut. Encore groggy, l'avocat cligna des yeux et se frotta le visage pour se réveiller. Il étouffa un grognement quand il fit bouger son bras blessé, certainement ankylosé, puis la regarda, étonné.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir… Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure… »

« Je vois. »

Il chaussa des petites lunettes et consulta l'heure sur son Smartphone : une heure trente du matin.

« Nous ne pouvons parler devant les autres. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se leva et commença par enlever son tee-shirt qu'il jeta négligemment dans une corbeille à linge. Interloquée, Elizabeth le regarda se déplacer à moitié nu dans la chambre, comme si elle n'était pas là. Dans un placard, il attrapa une chemise de bûcheron et un pantalon de randonnée, et les enfila. Puis, il sortit un sac visiblement prêt qu'il déposa sur le lit devant elle, avant de mettre des chaussures de randonnée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Vous avez déjà pêché la truite ? »

« Oui, mais… Nous allons pêcher ? »

« Le meilleur coin du Massachussetts. »

Alan Shore s'empara de ses clés de voiture et les tendit à Elizabeth.

« Vous conduisez. »

« Et où va-t-on ? »

« Je vous indiquerai le chemin en route. »

Elizabeth soupira. _Dans quoi s'était-elle encore laissé embarquer ?_ Ils sortirent sans bruit de la suite et elle alla chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre. Elle y laissa un petit mot pour Samar et Ressler, en se promettant de les informer dès que possible de sa localisation.

L'ascenseur les conduisit au parking. Elizabeth prit le volant de la luxueuse berline noire de l'avocat et suivit les instructions de Shore. Ils sortirent rapidement de Boston et roulèrent vers l'ouest.

« Vous m'emmenez où au juste ? »

« Dans la région de Westfield. Vous verrez, c'est un coin magnifique. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous aviez à me dire ? »

« Plus tard. Parlez-moi d'abord de Raymond. Comment va-t-il ? »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, il va bien. Vous n'êtes pas en contact avec lui ? »

« Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis six ans. Nos rapports sont pour le moins… houleux… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« De vieilles histoires, comme dans toutes les familles, je suppose. »

« Je suis là… J'ai tout mon temps… »

« Vous n'êtes pas du genre à abandonner, vous… » Shore se mit à rire et la regarda avec amusement. « Vous mettez toujours autant de passion et de détermination dans tout ce que vous faites ? »

« Et vous, vous êtes toujours aussi direct et lourd avec les femmes ? »

Shore eut un petit rire et ne sembla pas vexé par sa remarque désobligeante.

« J'ai pour principe de saisir toutes les opportunités quand elles se présentent. On n'a qu'une vie après tout… Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets. »

Elizabeth tourna la tête vers lui et considéra le profil songeur de son passager, qui ressemblait tellement à celui du Concierge du Crime que cela en était troublant.

« Vous vous attendiez à ce que je vienne, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Denny Crane a toujours été l'avocat de mon frère. Il est aussi mon meilleur ami, mais depuis quelques temps, il n'est plus en mesure d'assurer le suivi des dossiers de ses clients. Alors, je le supplée. Le fait que j'ai été visé dans cette fusillade n'était qu'une malheureuse coïncidence... Ou heureuse, selon le point de vue. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

« Je suis aussi ici pour vous protéger dans un avenir proche, Elizabeth… Je suis au courant de vos démêlés avec la justice, à cause de votre ex-mari. Raymond a fait savoir à Denny qu'il prend les choses très au sérieux. »

« Pourtant, il m'a dit qu'il avait réglé le problème. Le principal témoin, Samuel Aleko, a désigné Tom comme coupable. »

« Les poursuites ne vont pas s'arrêter là, et vous le savez. Vous allez devoir témoigner devant un juge fédéral et vous défendre quand vous serez inculpée pour enlèvement et détention illégale. Vous auriez dû livrer Tom à la justice et vous ne l'avez pas fait. »

« Il n'y aura pas de procès. Le Département de la Justice n'a pas intérêt à ce que l'affaire éclate au grand jour. Cela remettrait en cause l'accord que le FBI a avec votre frère. »

« Tant que Tom Keen est en liberté, vous êtes la principale suspecte dans cette affaire de meurtre. Vous allez avoir besoin de moi, et aussi de Raymond. »

« Que va-t-il faire ? »

« Retrouver Tom, bien sûr, et le livrer à la justice, pour qu'il donne sa version des faits et vous disculpe. »

Elizabeth resta silencieuse un moment.

« Tom ne se laissera pas faire. Il n'ira pas en prison pour mes beaux yeux. »

« Je crois que si… Je pourrai faire n'importe quoi pour des yeux aussi beaux que les vôtres… »

« M. Shore… »

« Alan... »

« Alan, d'accord... Vous êtes du genre opiniâtre. »

« Quand il s'agit des femmes, je ne renonce jamais. » Il fronça les sourcils de façon comique. « En fait, d'une façon générale, je déteste l'idée de perdre. »

« Un trait de caractère que vous partagez avec votre frère. »

« Mais Raymond a toujours été le plus persévérant et le plus performant dans ce domaine. Moi, je ne suis qu'un amateur paresseux qui n'agit que lorsque je suis au pied du mur... Comment sont vos rapports avec lui ? »

« Tendus. »

« Raymond a l'art et la manière de prendre les gens à rebrousse-poil. Il sait être exaspérant et insupportable. C'est sa façon de tester les gens et de lire en eux. »

« Et je n'ai pas envie de parler de Reddington. »

L'avocat hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« Ça tombe bien, je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui non plus. Parlez-moi plutôt de vous. »

Elizabeth resta un moment sans voix. Que dire à cet étranger pourtant si familier ? Par où commencer ? Elle lui jeta un regard et découvrit avec surprise à quel point il était attentif et prêt à l'écouter. Pour la seconde fois ce soir là, elle s'étonna de lire autant d'expressions sur son visage ouvert. L'avocat ne lui cachait rien et c'était perturbant. A cette idée, elle sentit quelque chose se fissurer en elle et ne résista pas à l'envie de partager le fardeau qui lui pesait.

« Et bien, je… Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou à cause de mon ex-mari qui m'a menti pendant trois longues années, qui m'a fait croire qu'il m'aimait alors qu'en réalité, sa mission était de me surveiller et éventuellement de me tuer... Je n'ai plus de famille… plus d'amis... J'habite désormais dans un motel et je dors toutes les nuits avec mon arme de service sous l'oreiller. Je suis devenue totalement paranoïaque et je me méfie de tout le monde. La seule chose qui me permet de tenir, c'est mon travail… Ce travail est tout pour moi, et aujourd'hui, à cause de cet… imposteur… je suis sur le point de le perdre. Ma vie est un désastre total depuis que… depuis que… »

Elizabeth s'interrompit et ravala les bouffées de colère qui menaçaient de la submerger.

« Vous savez ce que je voudrais, Alan ?... Disparaître de la surface de la Terre… Pouvoir me faire oublier et vivre la vie de Madame Toutlemonde. Me lever le matin, prendre mon petit-déjeuner tranquillement en écoutant les informations, aller au travail à des heures régulières et avoir des conversations normales et ennuyeuses avec mes collègues de bureau, et puis rentrer le soir, fourbue, avec les soucis de Madame Toutlemonde, et m'installer devant la télévision, pour me vider la tête, avant d'aller me coucher et dormir… »

« Vous traversez des moments difficiles depuis trop longtemps. Vous avez besoin de vous éloigner de tout ça, de faire un break, surtout avec ce qui vous attend. »

« Des vacances ? Avec votre frère en permanence derrière mon dos ? » Elle eut un ricanement de dérision. « Même le sommeil est devenu un luxe. Je suis épuisée, et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à dormir… Je pourrais prendre des médicaments ? C'est hors de question, ça ne chassera pas mes problèmes. Faire une thérapie ? Je suis tenue par le secret professionnel… »

« Il vous reste toujours l'option de devenir alcoolique… »

Le commentaire doux amer de Shore lui arracha un demi-sourire. Au moins, il essayait de la distraire.

« Est-ce que vous avez quelqu'un, une amie ou un ami à qui en parler au moins ? » Reprit l'avocat.

« Non. Mes collègues… »

« … Ne comprendraient pas… Elizabeth ?… » Elle tourna la tête vers lui brièvement. « Il va falloir que vous me fassiez confiance. Est-ce que vous croyez que vous allez pouvoir y arriver ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas. »

« Je peux vous aider. Je suis ici pour vous, et uniquement pour vous. Je sais que vous vous battez contre les fantômes de votre passé et que vous cherchez à savoir qui vous êtes. Je vais vous apporter une partie des réponses, mais ce sera à vous de faire le reste du chemin… Ce ne sera pas facile, vous n'aimerez pas ce que je vais vous dire mais vous aurez des preuves. »

« Des preuves ? Pourquoi est-ce que votre frère ne veut rien me révéler ? »

« Parce que vous êtes réellement en danger et que vous n'êtes plus en mesure de le croire quand il vous le dit. Il le déplore mais il ne peut pas vous forcer à lui faire confiance… Je sais combien Raymond peut faire de dégâts dont il n'a même pas conscience… Lui aussi, il s'est… perdu. »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre en regardant fixement la route devant elle.

« Considérez ce geste comme un acte de foi de sa part, Elizabeth. Je crois qu'il a besoin de vous, comme vous avez besoin de lui. C'est aussi simple que cela. »

Il y eut un silence dans l'habitacle pendant qu'elle réfléchissait aux implications des paroles d'Alan Shore.

« Et si j'accepte, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? »

« Dans la mâtinée, vous préviendrez les Agents Ressler et Navabi que nous sommes en sécurité pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent et qu'ils lancent des recherches. Et puis, vous mettrez ce téléphone de côté. Vous ne parlez plus à personne, sauf à moi. Et si mon frère appelle, vous me le passerez. »

« Mon patron ne me laissera pas prendre de journées de congés. »

« Dites-lui que c'est vital, que vous avez besoin de souffler. Il n'a aucun intérêt à vous voir vous effondrer. »

Elizabeth serra le volant et sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de ravaler.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

« Vous faites bravement face à la tempête, mais il y a des moments où il faut se ressourcer, trouver la force de continuer et d'espérer… Savez-vous comment je gagne la plupart de mes procès ? »

« Non. »

« Parce que je parle au cœur des gens. Pas parce que c'est ce qu'ils veulent entendre, mais parce que je leur parle _vrai_. Je suis un humaniste passionné. Certains diront que je suis un idéaliste, mais il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il y a des valeurs auxquelles nous sommes tous attachés... Elizabeth, je voudrais connaître les vôtres. Pourquoi êtes-vous entrée au FBI ? »

« Quand j'avais 17 ans, je traînais avec une bande de voyous… On commettait des petits larcins, des vols sans grande importance, jusqu'au jour où l'un d'entre nous s'est mis en tête de s'attaquer à une société qui transportait des fonds. Je n'étais pas d'accord mais les autres voulaient le faire. Ils ont tout planifié. J'étais sensée détourner l'attention des agents de sécurité… J'ai refusé de participer… Ils l'ont quand même fait. Le transfert a tourné au cauchemar. Il n'y a eu que des blessés ce jour-là, mais ça aurait pu être pire… Je suppose qu'il m'a fallu ce déclic pour que je comprenne que je faisais fausse route, que ce n'était pas ce que je cherchais… Ça, et la colère de Sam, mon père… »

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Sam m'a convaincu de participer à un programme d'intérêt général. Il connaissait un agent du FBI qui s'occupait de la réhabilitation de prisonniers. Un type bien, impliqué, charismatique… Je l'ai vu faire. J'ai été littéralement subjuguée par sa façon de procéder avec des fortes têtes, comment il arrivait à se faire écouter et respecter, c'était… Waouh !... Il avait les taux de récidive les plus bas de tout l'Etat… J'ai longuement discuté avec lui. Nous parlions de tout, de rien, de choses sans importance, et d'autres qui m'importaient, de mes désirs, de mes coups de gueule… Il m'a écouté, m'a laissé m'exprimer, sans porter de jugement. Et puis, peu à peu, c'est moi qui l'ai écouté. Il m'a influencé…Il m'a dit que je devais suivre ce que me dictait mon cœur tout en respectant mes convictions. Il m'a persuadé de poursuivre mes études pour ouvrir mon horizon, pour avoir le choix… J'ai continué à le voir jusqu'à ce qu'il… Six mois plus tard, il a été abattu au cours d'une opération… Ça m'a fait tellement mal… J'avais perdu plus qu'un ami… C'était quelqu'un qui me comprenait… qui parlait à mon âme… »

Un sourire triste et compatissant était apparu sur les traits d'Alan, alors qu'il regardait la route devant lui.

« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire… Vous savez comment Denny et moi sommes devenus amis ? Il m'a défendu lors d'un procès qui m'a opposé à l'entreprise qui m'employait précédemment. Quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois, j'ai cru qu'il était siphonné… complètement givré… » Il secoua la tête et eut un rire bref. « … Moi, j'étais tout simplement un homme égaré, qui se comportait de manière excessive pour faire entendre son mal être… »

Elizabeth l'observa brièvement, suspendue à ses paroles, fascinée malgré elle.

« … Nous n'étions pas sur la même planète. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter son nom, _Denny Crane !, _comme un mantra, comme s'il était une sorte de gourou auréolé de sa légende… Je me rappelle encore quand il m'a dit que sa présence seule suffisait pendant les procès que parfois, il n'avait pas besoin de parler, que c'était même mieux quand il ne parlait pas… Et il avait raison : sa magie a opéré au tribunal… Je ne l'ai plus jamais regardé de la même façon… »

Il se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea intensément.

« On se demande parfois si la vie a un sens, et puis on rencontre des êtres qui donnent un sens à la vie… Nous avons eu de la chance, vous et moi, de faire la connaissance de la bonne personne au moment où nous en avions le plus besoin… Avoir un véritable ami sur qui compter dans des moments difficiles est tellement rare… Quand elle est offerte avec générosité, l'amitié est une bénédiction, surtout quand on en n'attend rien en retour. »

Elizabeth tourna la tête vers lui et pour la première fois, lui adressa un sourire. Elle était touchée. Ils se comprenaient. _Peut-être s'était-elle trompée sur lui ?_

« Bien qu'on vante la solitude, à la longue elle fait bâiller… Vous ne devriez pas rester seule, Elizabeth. Une aussi jolie femme que vous devrait profiter de la vie, s'amuser, sortir avec des hommes... »

_A la réflexion, il est bien ce qu'il semble être…_ Amusée cette fois par sa persévérance, elle secoua la tête doucement.

« Sortir avec vous, si je traduis bien… »

« Je suis disponible. Et vous me plaisez. Enormément. »

« Vous, au moins, vous ne cachez pas vos intentions. »

Elizabeth s'en voulut immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas voulu prononcer ces paroles qui ramenèrent ses pensées inconsciemment vers Reddington et son cortège de secrets et de non-dits.

Alan la vit se renfrogner et se demanda à quel point son frère avait fait souffrir la jeune femme. Mais il préféra laisser cette question pour plus tard. Il avait décidé de la distraire.

« La première fois que je suis allé pêcher, je venais de me faire larguer par ma petite amie. Denny a vu qu'il devait me changer les idées. Nous sommes allés dans la baie de Nimmo, à Vancouver… Je suis un citadin, vous n'imaginez même pas la somme de courage qu'il m'a fallu pour sortir de Boston… »

« Vous détestez voyager ? »

« Je n'aime pas prendre l'avion. Je déteste la nature. Ces immenses espaces m'oppressent, au lieu de m'offrir de l'apaisement. Je m'y sens totalement insignifiant, comme si je ne faisais pas partie de la vie, comme si mon existence n'avait pas d'importance. »

« C'est justement ça l'idée. Remettre l'homme à sa vraie place. »

« Mais je veux laisser mon empreinte, Elizabeth. On m'a déjà forcé à renoncer à ma véritable identité, j'ai du abandonner ma vie d'avant. Matthew Reddington n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir dans les mémoires de ceux qui l'ont connu. Même moi, il m'arrive de l'oublier. Et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter... Pourquoi croyez-vous que je refuse de disparaître et de changer à nouveau d'identité, comme on me l'a proposé ? Pendant vingt cinq ans, les gens n'ont connu qu'Alan Shore. C'est une marque de fabrique en quelque sorte. Je me suis fait une réputation sur ce nom… J'ai existé. »

« Alors pourquoi avez-vous accepté d'y aller si vous n'êtes pas à votre place dans les grands espaces ? »

« Je ne peux rien refuser à Denny. C'est mon meilleur ami. Je l'aime. Il m'aime… J'ai donc pris sur moi, et finalement, j'y ai trouvé du plaisir… Mais pas Denny. Il m'en a voulu. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'avais jamais pêché et j'ai sorti tous les saumons de la rivière !… Pendant trois jours, pas _un_ n'a daigné mordre à l'hameçon de Denny Crane ! Pas un !... Il était tellement furieux qu'il est allé chercher son fusil et a tiré sur une de ces splendides créatures… »

« Non ! Il n'a pas fait ça ?! »

Shore eut un petit rire.

« Vous auriez dû voir la tête du guide… Pour nous faire pardonner, nous nous sommes portés partie civile sur le procès qui opposait des écologistes et des pêcheries industrielles. Nous avons gagné et obtenu que les saumons sauvages puissent continuer à faire leurs migrations annuelles. »

« Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas la nature, je trouve que vous la défendez très bien. »

« Il y a des combats qui valent la peine d'être menés. Qu'est-ce qui vous émeut, Elizabeth, qu'est-ce qui vous révolte ? »

« Les injustices, bien sûr…

Alan la regarda s'exprimer sur le sujet avec un léger sourire. La jeune femme se livrait à présent avec davantage de convictions, et il commença à mieux la cerner. La discussion s'installa, confortable entre eux, parfois sérieuse, parfois ponctuée de rires et le reste du trajet se fit rapidement. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Elizabeth fut étonnée de voir à quel point elle venait de passer un bon moment avec l'avocat.

La nuit était claire et la lune nimbait le chalet d'une lueur pâle. C'était un _Lodge_ comme la région en comptait de nombreux, au bord d'un lac. Shore sortit les clés et alluma la lumière. Elizabeth eut la surprise de voir que le chalet était confortablement meublé de façon moderne, et non comme tous ces pavillons de chasse, avec des trophées trônant aux murs et des peaux de bête posées au sol. Il y faisait aussi agréablement bon.

« J'ai prévenu un voisin de ma venue. Il s'est occupé d'allumer le chauffage et de remplir le frigo… Je vais vous montrer votre chambre. »

« Je n'ai pas sommeil. Et je vous rappelle que, si j'ai accepté de vous suivre, c'est pour avoir des réponses aux questions que je me pose… »

« J'ai transmis des instructions pour que le nécessaire soit fait. Un homme devrait se présenter dans la journée avec les éléments. En attendant, je vous suggère d'aller dormir. Nous pêchons dans la mâtinée. »

Quand Elizabeth posa la tête sur l'oreiller dix minutes après, elle fut étonnée de voir à quel point elle était fatiguée et surtout, qu'elle se sentait l'esprit plus en paix pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte. Sur le patio à l'extérieur, Alan Shore s'était installé et buvait tranquillement un whisky en écoutant les bruits de la nuit.

_A suivre…_

_Mais quelles informations Alan va t-il délivrer à Elizabeth ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre, où vous retrouverez Red, et aussi un autre personnage emblématique. _


	3. Dans la tourmente

**Chapitre 3 : Dans la tourmente.**

_Astana, Kazakhstan._

Dembé retourna s'assoir à sa place et croisa le regard de son patron et ami, qui terminait de lire un rapport.

« Nous décollons dans dix minutes, Raymond. Gary a modifié le plan de vol pour éviter une zone orageuse. Nous aurons un peu de retard pour notre arrivée à Tallinn. »

« Anetakis, comment va-t-il ? »

« Il attend toujours d'être opéré à l'hôpital. »

« Qui est le co-pilote pour le remplacer ? »

« Un certain Yevgeni Kamorov… »

« Ce Kamorov, Gary s'en porte garant ? »

« Il dit qu'il fera l'affaire. »

« Amène-le-moi. »

Dembé hocha la tête. Reddington se trompait très rarement sur les personnes qu'il croisait. Il avait cette incroyable faculté d'observation qui lui permettait de lire en quelqu'un et de comprendre comment l'individu fonctionnait. Si l'homme ne plaisait pas à Red, il serait débarqué sur le champ et Dembé devrait assister le pilote. Le Soudanais n'avait pas son brevet mais en connaissait suffisamment pour aider Gary pour le long vol de retour vers les Etats-Unis.

Kamorov fit son entrée et salua Reddington. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, sanglé dans un uniforme d'Aeroflot, la compagnie nationale russe. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques mots en russe, ce qui surprit fortement le copilote. Il savait seulement qu'il transportait un homme d'affaires américain, venu faire du business en Asie Centrale. Ils plaisantèrent en partageant un verre, et quand l'homme se dirigea le poste de pilotage, Reddington le suivit des yeux, pensif.

« Dembé, garde un œil sur lui, veux-tu ? »

L'avion quitta finalement le Kazakhstan pour plus de douze heures de vols, avec une escale en Estonie. Quand ils arrivèrent à Tallinn quatre heures plus tard, Reddington en profita pour se dégourdir les jambes en attendant que le plein de l'appareil soit fait, et que le jet reparte vers Boston.

A l'extérieur d'un hangar vide, sur une piste quasi déserte, il se mit à faire les cent pas et passa quelques coups de fil en fumant. Quel que soit l'endroit de la planète où il se trouvait, Raymond Reddington savait que son business ne s'arrêtait jamais et fonctionnait vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre.

Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur des subalternes scrupuleusement triés sur le volet, qu'il payait grassement pour ne pas se faire doubler... Les compétences de ces agents étaient toujours récompensées et même si certains faisaient preuve d'un zèle excessif, il n'avait que rarement eu à s'en plaindre. En dehors de son portefeuille, il savait aussi s'attirer naturellement des loyautés et était suffisamment craint dans le cas contraire, pour ne pas avoir à subir de trahisons.

Pourtant, la donne venait de changer drastiquement. Sa tête était à présent mise à prix pour quarante millions de dollars, une somme non négligeable qui ne le mettait plus à l'abri d'une quelconque attaque, même de ses alliés. Officiellement, c'était un mafieux de Johannesburg qui proposait ce contrat, mais il savait en réalité que l'Alliance et Jasper étaient derrière cette mascarade. La meute de chiens était à présent lancée aux trousses du renard et allaient le traquer jusqu'à le mettre en pièces…

Le temps était compté et Elizabeth refusait toujours de lui donner le Fulcrum. En dernier ressort, il avait parlé avec Mitchum et Hobbs. Les deux hommes avaient promis de faire leur possible pour freiner l'avancée des extrémistes à l'intérieur du groupe mais ils étaient légitimement inquiets. Ils étaient à présent minoritaires et craignaient pour leurs vies.

Le mystérieux correspondant dont il avait trouvé le téléphone dans le coffre d'Alan Fitch avait disparu. Etait-il mort ? Probablement. Malgré les prélèvements de sang qu'il avait fait pour elle, M. Kaplan n'avait pas réussi à identifier l'homme que Red aurait dû rencontrer. A moins que l'individu reprenne contact avec lui, Red n'avait aucun moyen de le retrouver. La piste était brouillée.

L'étau se resserrait aussi autour de Lizzie. Il avait fait faire une enquête sur le juge qui s'occupait de l'affaire. Richard Denner était un ancien militaire du JAG et avait des états de service remarquable dans l'US Navy. Blessé au combat, il avait quitté l'armée et poursuivit son métier d'avocat dans le civil, avant de devenir procureur général. Reddington ne le connaissait pas, mais il était prêt à parier que l'homme de loi devait le connaître. Pour l'instant, rien ne prouvait qu'il ait pu être en contact avec l'Alliance. Denner était un fervent Démocrate et n'hésitait pas à dénoncer les agissements du gouvernement, surtout lorsqu'ils allaient à l'encontre des libertés des citoyens américains. Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à condamner l'Agent Keen pour meurtre s'il s'avérait qu'elle avait agi seule, sans l'appui du FBI. Red n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir retrouver Tom Keen pour la disculper totalement.

Et puis, il devait aussi protéger son frère. La fusillade qui avait failli coûter la vie à Alan Shore était l'urgence du moment. Tous les regards des ennemis de Reddington étaient tournés vers l'avocat, qui, Red le connaissant, ne devait même pas se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Alan… était Alan, un enfoiré aussi brillant et arrogant que lui-même pouvait l'être, à la différence qu'il était quelqu'un de profondément humain et attachant, même dans ses contradictions. Les deux frères n'étaient pas en bons termes, mais Red savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son cadet pour s'acquitter de la mission d'informer Elizabeth Keen sur son passé. Il était grandement temps qu'il lui parle directement, après des années de silence.

Red consulta sa montre, et fit un rapide calcul. Il devait être sept heures à Boston. Il attendit quelques instants avant d'entendre la voix ensommeillée de son frère.

« Mattie, c'est moi. »

Il y eut un bref silence au bout du fil.

« Raymond… Je ne peux pas dire que je sois content d'entendre ta voix. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Prendre de tes nouvelles, d'abord. Comment vas-tu ? »

« J'ai eu de meilleurs matins…

« Mattie, je suis désolé. Sincèrement. »

« Il semblerait que tu passes ta vie à être désolé pour moi. Enfin, si ça te fait plaisir... Je te demanderai juste de ne plus m'appeler Mattie, cet homme-là n'existe plus. »

« Alan, ok… Elizabeth est-elle avec toi ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Tu plaisantes, là ? »

« Alan, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Red, soudain alarmé. « Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Non, qu'est-ce que tu es allé imaginer ?... Je sais que les gens autour de toi ont tendance à tomber comme des mouches, mais il ne faudrait pas pousser quand même... »

« Elle va bien, donc. »

« Tout dépend de ce qu'on entend par _bien_. Je peux te poser une question ?... » Alan Shore prit le silence de son frère pour un assentiment. « … Est-ce que c'est pour toi une satisfaction de détruire les personnes qui essaient d'être proches de toi ? »

Reddington soupira et ferma les yeux. C'était donc ça. Toujours les mêmes reproches, mais il ne protesta pas. Alan reprit :

« Si tu veux connaître son état d'esprit, alors laisse-moi te dire qu'Elizabeth est perdue. Elle te déteste. Non, c'est un faible mot. En fait, elle te hait. Elle voudrait que tu ne sois jamais entré dans sa vie. »

Les paroles de son frère l'atteignirent au cœur comme un coup de couteau. Il essaya d'ignorer le malaise lancinant qui le saisissait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Elizabeth pendant qu'un tic agitait sa joue gauche.

« Je sais, Alan. Si j'avais pu faire autrement, je l'aurai fait différemment… »

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Comment peux-tu être autant insensible à la souffrance que tu engendres ? »

Reddington serra la mâchoire et regarda au loin un avion qui décollait. Il n'était qu'un monstre, un instrument du chaos, un égoïste. Il savait tout cela. Et c'est pourquoi il ne pouvait pas se permettre de nouer des liens étroits avec les gens qu'il appréciait, de peur de les entraîner dans son sillage de destructions. Perdu dans sa culpabilité, il ne vit pas les deux vans qui approchaient à grande vitesse sur sa droite.

« Alan, tu as contacté mon intermédiaire. Il va t'apporter le dossier dont Elizabeth a besoin pour faire ses recherches. Quand tu lui auras parlé, il faut que tu acceptes la protection du FBI et que tu disparaisses de la circulation. Je suis à Tallinn sur le chemin du retour. Une fois rentré, je te fournirai une… »

« Raymond, on ne va pas recommencer à avoir cette discussion. Je ne changerai pas à nouveau d'identité. »

« Il le faut. Ta vie est réellement en danger, Alan. Tu vas avoir tous les tueurs à gages de la planète après toi. Ma tête est mise à prix pour quarante millions de dollars. »

« Changes-en alors. Avec tous les chirurgiens esthétiques que tu dois connaître, et tout le fric que tu as, ça doit être possible, non ? »

« Alan, tu es puéril… »

« C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu devrais savoir ce qui passe quand… »

Reddington n'écouta pas la suite de ce que lui disait Alan. Dembé lui faisait de grands signes et lui montrait les deux véhicules qui n'étaient plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres et qui fonçaient sur lui. Le criminel sortit son arme alors que Dembé faisait feu sur le premier van. Dans le même mouvement, il raccrocha.

A l'autre bout, Alan Shore n'entendit plus que le long bip sonore qui indiquait que son frère avait coupé la communication. Il regarda son téléphone avec incrédulité et le laissa tomber sur la couverture.

« Mais quel connard ! »

oooOOOooo

Sur le tarmac, à dix milles kilomètres de là, les événements se précipitaient.

Reddington ne vit pas Yevgeni Kamorov pointer une arme sur lui et tirer depuis le poste de pilotage. Machinalement, Red porta la main à son flanc gauche, à l'endroit où il avait senti une vive douleur, comme une piqure. Il ôta une petite fléchette soporifique, l'observa au creux de sa main et appela Dembé. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Le Soudanais tourna la tête vers son ami et accourut vers lui alors que les véhicules déboulaient sur eux. Reddington tenta de garder son équilibre pendant quelques secondes, et finalement, il s'affaissa, incapable de tenir debout sur des jambes devenues cotonneuses.

Dembé passa son épaule sous son bras et le souleva en lui criant de rester conscient. Le visage inquiet de son ami fut la dernière chose dont Red se souvint avant de sombrer dans les eaux noires de l'inconscience.

Impuissant mais raisonnable, Dembé lâcha son arme alors que huit hommes le tenaient en joue, prêts à l'abattre au moindre mouvement de sa part.

oooOOOooo

_Tolland State Forest, près de Westfield, MA, USA._

Ce fut l'odeur du bacon frit qui la tira du lit. Elizabeth prit une douche et s'habilla de vêtements chauds et confortables, avant de rejoindre Shore qui lisait tranquillement dans le salon. Il se leva à son entrée, enleva les petites lunettes en titane et alla s'activer aux fourneaux.

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda t-il.

« Comme un loir. »

« Mangez, les truites nous attendent. »

La table du petit déjeuner était bien garnie et Elizabeth se surprit à mourir de faim. Elle se servit du café et commença à grignoter des petits pains encore chauds.

« Votre téléphone n'a pas arrêté de sonner. Le Bureau vous cherche. Je me suis permis de répondre à l'Agent Ressler et de l'informer que vous n'étiez pas dans les mains d'un sadique qui vous avait enlevée et vous tenait séquestrée… Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas cru. »

« Je vais le rappeler. A l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà avoir fait tracer votre conversation. »

« Je ne doute pas que votre Capitaine America soit efficace. Si vous pouviez faire en sorte qu'il ne débarque pas ici avec toute la troupe ?... »

« Je vais m'entretenir avec mon supérieur pour qu'on ait la paix, ça vous va ? »

« Parfait. »

Elizabeth se tut et l'observa pendant quelques secondes.

« Alan, l'homme qui doit venir… Vous savez qui c'est ? »

« Aucune idée. Je sais seulement qu'il travaille pour mon frère. »

« Je suppose que vous ne voulez toujours rien me dire ? »

« Vous supposez correctement. »

Alan la regarda qui se perdait dans la contemplation de son bol de café.

« Je ne fais pas ça par plaisir, Elizabeth. Les révélations que vous allez entendre passent malheureusement après l'urgence de votre comparution dans quelques jours. Je pense que vous aurez besoin d'une autre perspective, avant d'avoir une conversation avec ce juge qui s'annonce difficile pour vous. Vous êtes fragile… »

« Non, je ne suis pas fragile ! »

« D'accord, vous n'êtes pas fragile… Vous avez juste envie de tout envoyer balader et de vous livrer à certaines extrémités pour exprimer la colère qu'il y a en vous… »

Elizabeth le dévisagea intensément.

« Je sais exactement ce que je vais dire à ce juge. Je ne perdrai pas mon calme. »

« Vous savez ce que vous allez lui dire ? Non, je ne crois pas. Serez-vous seulement autorisée à parler du travail que vous faites avec mon frère ? De la façon dont fonctionne l'Unité Spéciale ? »

« Je ne sais pas. L'assistante du Procureur Général au Département de la Justice va essayer d'étouffer l'affaire. »

« Avez-vous envisagé qu'elle n'y parvienne pas ? Que vous soyez obligée de décrire en détail le petit arrangement que vous avez avec Raymond ? »

« Non. »

« Ethiquement parlant, vous ne croyez pas que cela va poser un problème ? »

« C'est une question de Sécurité Nationale. »

« Et vous croyez que vous pourrez vous cacher derrière ça longtemps ? Ce juge va vouloir faire son travail. Cette histoire de Sécurité Nationale sera laissée entièrement à son appréciation… Ne comptez pas trop dessus. Le dossier que l'Inspecteur Wilcox a monté contre vous, est solide. Vous en êtes la principale suspecte. Le juge va vouloir entendre votre version des faits… Elizabeth, avez-vous envisagé d'aller en prison pour un crime que vous n'avez pas commis ? »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, mais Alan lut dans son regard toute son angoisse.

« Denny m'a dit quelque chose qui me perturbe… » Reprit Alan Shore. « … Vous semblez vouloir protéger Tom Keen. Pourquoi ? »

Elle hésita avant de répondre.

« C'est compliqué... »

« Je veux que vous soyez honnête avec moi sur ce point… »

« Le Lieutenant Ames allait signaler la séquestration de Tom et me faire arrêter. Tom n'a fait que de me protéger en tuant le Lieutenant Ames. »

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? Vous êtes en train de prendre la défense de votre ex-mari. » »

« C'est moi qui me suis mise dans cette situation ! Si je n'avais pas séquestré Tom pendant quatre mois, le Lieutenant Ames serait encore vivant… »

« Vous estimez devoir endosser la responsabilité de ce crime… Vous aimez toujours votre ex-mari ? »

Il y eut un silence entre eux.

« On a beau se dire que ce n'est pas raisonnable, que la logique voudrait qu'on fasse taire ses sentiments… »

« Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je sais. » Il lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant. « Elizabeth, vous me paraissez quelqu'un d'excessivement honnête, mais je ne connais pas encore votre façon de fonctionner, vos principes… Jusqu'où êtes-vous prête à aller pour sauver votre peau ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? »

« Seriez-vous prête à mentir devant la Cour, à faire un faux témoignage ? »

« J'ai déjà donné une version des faits différente... J'ai menti, oui. »

« Elizabeth, je vous déconseille de protéger Tom. Si Raymond retrouve votre ex-mari, il le forcera à témoigner. »

« Mais je ne veux pas que Tom soit mêlé à tout ça ! »

« Il l'est déjà, Elizabeth. Il a tué Ames. Vous devez le charger. »

« Non. »

Alan Shore la regarda un moment et vint s'assoir en face, le visage grave.

« Si Samuel Aleko ne revient pas sur son témoignage, je peux plaider le doute raisonnable par manque de preuve et vous pourriez être reconnue non coupable. Mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Vous serez peut-être forcée de démissionner. Avez-vous envisagé votre vie sans le FBI ? »

Elizabeth secoua la tête et lui adressa un regard empli de détresse. Il lui prit la main.

« Vous êtes une jeune femme remarquable et intelligente. Réfléchissez bien à une ligne de défense. Il y a une condamnation à de la prison à vie en jeu... Et croyez-moi, il vaut mieux que ce soit Tom plutôt que vous… » Il lui serra brièvement la main et se leva. « Je vais préparer le matériel. Vous me rejoignez et vous me dites ce que vous avez décidé, ok ? »

« Ok. »

_A suivre…_

_Les choses sont un peu tendues entre Red et Alan. Mais ça, c'était avant que Red ne disparaisse... Et Elizabeth fait sa tête de bois parce qu'elle ne croit pas vraiment qu'elle va être inculpée. Qu'espère-t-elle ? Un miracle ? Pourvu qu'Alan ait su la convaincre de changer de conduite…_


	4. Monsieur Vargas

**Chapitre 4 : Destins croisés**

…

_Quelques bruits étouffés et distordus…_

_Parfois, des murmures indistincts…_

_Aucune sensation… Aucune douleur…_

_Un éther dans lequel il flotte… à peine conscient._

_Le temps n'a aucune prise sur lui._

_Rien qui ne puisse accrocher son attention fuyante._

_Si ce n'est…_

_Le silence et la paix, comme il ne les a jamais connus._

oooOOOooo

_Tolland State Forest, près de Westfield, MA, USA._

Alan Shore lui avait dit que la pêche lui changerait les idées. Il n'avait pas menti.

D'abord, il lui avait montré le geste. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pêchait à la mouche mais il lui avait bien fallu une heure pour maîtriser le lancer, avec son coup de fouet si particulier, et pour retrouver le bon rythme. Une fois plus à l'aise, Elizabeth ne s'était plus concentrée que sur les mouvements de la mouche au dessus de l'eau et la distance de sa ligne. Elle en avait oublié provisoirement ses soucis.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'était laissé aller à mieux respirer, à profiter de la douce chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, du clapotis tranquille de l'eau autour d'elle et de la caresse du vent qui faisait frémir les feuilles dans les grands arbres proches. Elle avait laissé cette parenthèse hors du temps l'envelopper comme un châle et en avait tiré une source de réconfort. Son regard s'était attardé avec reconnaissance un instant sur l'homme à qui elle devait cette simple quiétude. A présent, elle admettait que sous des abords un peu rustres, Alan Shore était pour le moins quelqu'un de surprenant, une fois qu'on grattait l'écorce brute.

Se sentant observé, l'avocat avait tourné la tête vers elle et lui avait adressé un sourire désarmant, presque timide. Ce qu'il lui offrait en cet instant n'avait pas de prix. Il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Il y avait si longtemps que quelqu'un ne lui avait pas accordé de l'attention avec sincérité… Il n'était certainement pas désintéressé - il avait même été plutôt honnête avec elle en lui disant d'entrée qu'elle lui plaisait - mais au lieu de cadenasser leurs rapports comme elle l'avait cru dès le départ, cette franchise avait au contraire ouvert un horizon insoupçonné devant elle, à tel point qu'elle se sentait revivre, en se sachant apprécier et désirer en toute simplicité…

Se pouvait-il que ce lien qu'il venait de tisser en si peu de temps soit le début d'une réelle amitié ? Il suffisait à Alan d'un regard pour qu'il la comprenne, sans qu'elle ait besoin d'exprimer quoi que ce soit. Cette sollicitude ne lui était pas étrangère mais elle prenait une tournure beaucoup plus sincère avec Shore qu'avec Reddington. Elle n'avait pas besoin de questionner les motivations d'Alan.

En discutant avec lui pendant le déjeuner rapide au bord de l'eau, elle s'était aperçu qu'ils partageaient quelques valeurs communes, notamment la plus importante en relation avec leurs deux professions : la justice. L'avocat ne cachait pas qu'il était un fervent Démocrate et un défenseur des idées progressistes, pour le bien commun de tous et l'évolution de la société. Son sens de la modération et ses réflexions sensées en tout, apportaient un recul rafraîchissant sur des sujets d'actualité brûlants, dont les médias américains étaient si friands, jusqu'à les disséquer dans le moindre détail. Sur la question de l'éthique en revanche, Alan Shore avait des conceptions pour le moins… fantaisistes, qui en temps normal, auraient prodigieusement titillé la droiture d'Elizabeth. Elle attribua plutôt ces penchants à son sens de la provocation et à sa parfaite connaissance des limites de la loi, plutôt qu'à de la malhonnêteté. Elle devina alors qu'il devait être redoutable au tribunal.

Pouvaient-ils parler d'affinités entre eux ? Il était encore trop tôt pour le dire, mais elle appréciait sa qualité d'écoute et son humour décalé, souvent sarcastique. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement d'efforts pour la distraire, c'était quelque chose de très naturel. Et elle appréciait cette marque de soutien et sa façon de dédramatiser les situations difficiles sans porter de jugements.

Les poissons l'avaient narguée. Elle avait bien vu les mouvements sous la surface mais elle avait commencé à désespérer d'attraper quelque chose. Et puis… sa seule prise dans le lac n'était intervenue qu'après la quatrième prise spectaculaire d'Alan Shore. Elle l'avait alors vu maîtriser calmement un poisson énorme qu'il avait ramené sans s'affoler. L'animal qu'elle voyait s'agiter à la surface, devait bien faire un mètre de long. Quand il l'avait tenu dans ses bras avant de le relâcher, Alan s'était tourné vers elle et lui avait adressé un sourire de gamin heureux, et cela l'avait fait rire. Un vrai rire comme elle n'en avait plus eu depuis longtemps, libérateur, salvateur…

Et puis, un poisson avait fini par mordre à sa ligne. Excitée, Elizabeth avait appelé l'avocat qui était venu rapidement l'aider. Son dos callé contre la poitrine de Shore, lentement, elle avait ramené le poisson récalcitrant, qui se débattait comme un beau diable… Elle avait bien failli le lâcher à un moment et ils s'étaient repris in extremis en riant tous les deux. Le combat entre l'homme et l'animal avait fini par tourner à l'avantage du couple, et ils l'avaient ramené. Le poisson était lui aussi de belle taille. Alan avait ensuite callé la bête dans les bras d'Elizabeth et avait fait rapidement une photo avant qu'elle ne le lâche. Le sourire éclatant et les deux fossettes qu'elle arborait à cet instant resteraient gravés dans la mémoire de l'avocat, qui avait littéralement été emportée par l'expression épanouie de la jeune femme

Puis, un bruit d'hélicoptère s'étaient fait entendre. Ils avaient levé la tête vers l'appareil qui approchait rapidement, les ramenant vers une sombre réalité. Quand ce dernier effectua sa descente vers une clairière proche, Alan fit un signe à Elizabeth, signifiant la fin de leur partie de pêche. Ils sortirent de l'eau.

A présent, ils marchaient vers le chalet. Sur la terrasse en bois, un petit homme s'était installé dans un fauteuil de jardin et les observait venir à lui, la mine dédaigneuse. Il se leva à leur arrivée, et avant même de les saluer, les regarda avec désapprobation.

« Mon Dieu ! Ces salopettes de _wading_ sont vraiment affreuses et vous grossissent ! »

Surpris, Elizabeth et Alan se regardèrent tous les deux. En réalité, la jeune femme trouvait que la salopette imperméable amincissait l'avocat et le rendait plutôt attractif à regarder. Envolé le citadin en costume-cravate et chaussures italiennes, la simplicité du pêcheur lui plaisait.

« Bah ! Je suppose que c'est le prix à payer pour ne pas être mouillés… » Continua le curieux petit homme.

« On ne va pas non plus à un défilé de la Fashion Week… » Remarqua Alan avec un sourire aimable. « … Monsieur ?… »

« … Vargas. Je suis envoyé par M. Reddington… C'est incroyable, cette ressemblance. »

Vargas plissa les yeux et dévisagea intensément Alan, puis lui fit une grimace qui ne se voulait pas amicale. Gêné par ce regard scrutateur, Alan eut un petit rire.

« Tenteriez-vous de m'intimider, Monsieur Vargas ? »

« J'essaie de juger si vous êtes de la même étoffe que votre frère. »

Cette fois, Alan Shore éclata de rire spontanément.

« Oh, j'espère bien que non ! »

M. Vargas plissa encore plus les yeux et émit un son guttural menaçant, comme un grognement animal. L'agent du FBI et l'avocat se regardèrent à nouveau, visiblement perplexes.

Finalement, Vargas se détourna d'eux et prit une enveloppe sur la table, qu'il tendit devant lui. Alan Shore voulut la prendre, mais Vargas la ramena brutalement vers lui.

« Non, pas vous ! M. Reddington m'a dit de la remettre uniquement à Elizabeth Keen en mains propres ! »

« Et vous vous acquittez de vos missions avec tellement de zèle… »

Elizabeth étouffa un rire. Le ton sarcastique de Shore et son sourire moqueur étaient impayables. Elle prit l'enveloppe des mains de Vargas en le remerciant, tandis que le bonhomme continuait à dévisager Alan comme si c'était une poupée de cire dans laquelle il allait planter des aiguilles.

« Je vous prie de faire savoir à M. Reddington où vous vous trouverez demain, afin qu'il vous rejoigne dans les plus brefs délais, et… et… »

Le petit homme s'interrompit soudain et fut pris d'une série d'éternuements. Les yeux larmoyants, il sortit un grand mouchoir blanc en tissu et se moucha bruyamment.

« Je déteste la campagne. C'est plein de pollens à cette époque. Je ne reste pas une minute de plus dans cet environnement malsain… Agent Keen, M. Shore. Passez une bonne fin de journée… »

Elizabeth et Alan le regardèrent se diriger vers l'hélicoptère. A mi-chemin, il s'arrêta, pris à nouveau d'une série d'éternuements.

« Curieux bonhomme… » Avança Elizabeth.

« Ou c'est un fan des Beatles, ou il faut lui dire qu'on ne s'habille plus comme ça depuis la fin des années 60… Un col roulé, franchement, il n'y a rien de moins sexy… »

« Alan, vous êtes toujours autant caustique ? »

« Il ne vous fait pas froid dans le dos, ce type ? »

« Vous savez, j'en vois des plus tarés… »

« Mademoiselle joue sa vieille habituée… Ceci dit, j'ai bien défendu un type inoffensif qui avait tué sa mère et une de ses voisines avec une poêle…. »

« Une poêle ? »

« Bernie a _frappé_ deux fois. Une amie à moi, Catherine, s'est mise en tête de le remettre dans le droit chemin… »

« Et elle y est arrivée ? »

« Non, c'était plus fort que lui. Remarquez l'ironie de la chose : Catherine a fini par tuer Bernie dans sa cuisine avec son arme fétiche… »

« Vous vous moquez de moi, là ? »

« Quand je vous dis que le monde est rempli de gens bizarres... Venez, Elizabeth, après une douche et un verre bien mérité, je vous raconte ce que je sais… »

oooOOOooo

_Quelque part en Estonie, _

« Raymond ?… Raymond ?… »

Reddington battit des cils et tourna lentement la tête vers la personne qui s'adressait à lui. Il distingua les traits d'une femme âgée d'une soixantaine d'années. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis longtemps, mais il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Avec lassitude, il lui sourit.

« Julia… »

Sa voix ressemblait à du papier de verre et sa bouche était pâteuse. La vieille femme se tourna vers un homme en retrait et lui fit un geste. L'homme lui apporta un verre d'eau.

Avec d'infinie précaution, elle souleva la tête de Reddington et le fit boire. Red se rendit alors compte qu'il était allongé dans un fauteuil de dentiste et qu'il avait les bras et les pieds attachés par d'épaisses sangles de cuir à chaque articulation. Il ne les testa même pas. Il savait d'expérience qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger.

Quand la femme reposa sa tête, il avisa la perfusion au-dessus de lui reliée à une aiguille plantée dans son bras. A part la lumière vive près de lui, la pièce était plongée dans une obscurité totale et ne lui permettait pas de voir où était la porte. Il reporta son attention vers la femme élégante en tailleur Channel.

« Tu n'as pas changé, Julia. »

« Vil flatteur… » Elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. « Tu es en bien meilleure forme que moi… Vous, les hommes, avez beaucoup de chance, vous vieillissez mieux que nous. »

« Julia… Tu resteras toujours la plus belle garce à mes yeux. »

« Ah, tu n'as jamais été avare de compliments… Ce vernis de politesse que tu as déposé sur toi, ce rôle de gentleman que tu as patiemment peaufiné au fil des ans… » Elle secoua la tête et eut un petit rire. « Toi et moi savons ce qu'il en est réellement… Rien de ce que tu feras, ne fera oublier ce que tu es réellement, Raymond… Un monstre implacable et sanguinaire… »

Reddington se contenta de sourire doucement.

« Et à quoi devons-nous ces retrouvailles touchantes ? »

« Tu es un homme très recherché, Raymond. Tu attires singulièrement tous les regards ces derniers temps. Il se murmure des choses… »

« Quoi, par exemple ? »

« Que tu te serais vendu au FBI pour les beaux yeux d'une jeune agent qui t'aurait fait tourner la tête… Raymond, vraiment ? Je te connais, je dirais que ce n'est qu'un à-côté distrayant... Ne poursuivrais-tu pas plutôt ta vieille chimère ? Le Fulcrum ? »

« Le Fulcrum a été égaré, Julia. »

La vieille femme se mit à rire à son tour.

« Tu es pathétique. Tu crois que le trouver, sauvera ta peau, Concierge du Crime ? Crois-tu réellement que le trouver, te permettra de laver ton nom ? Comment peux-tu être à la fois aussi clairvoyant et autant naïf ? »

« Qui est le plus naïf ici ? Celui qui sait ce qu'il poursuit, ou celle qui s'apprête à l'en empêcher de peur qu'il parvienne au but ? »

« Que veux-tu, mon ami ? Nous sommes parfois tellement prévisibles. »

Le sourire de Reddington disparut.

« Et nous revoilà, vingt cinq ans plus tard, à ressasser encore les vieilles rancœurs… »

« Et par la faute de qui ? Tu ne cherches qu'un moyen de te venger de ceux qui ont détruit ta vie, en oubliant commodément que tu as aussi ta part de responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé… La culpabilité t'aveugle, mon vieil ami. »

Reddington regarda la femme avec froideur.

« La colère et la haine, c'est tout ce que vous m'avez laissés, Julia… Vous n'avez pas réussi à me détruire, même après que vous vous en soyez pris à tout ce que je chérissais. _Ce qui ne vous tue pas, vous rend plus fort_… Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous avez créé… »

« Tu es fou, Raymond. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ma famille ? »

« Alors, cela continue à te poursuivre… Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée, non ? »

« Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. »

« Crois-tu sincèrement que je vais te le révéler ? C'est l'un des rares secrets que tu ignores, l'un des rares pouvoirs que je détienne sur toi, et je n'ai pas l'intention de t'en faire cadeau. »

« Je suppose que tu m'en réserveras la primeur le jour de ma mort ? »

« Tu as tout compris. »

« Aujourd'hui est un bon jour pour mourir… »

« Non, pas aujourd'hui… » Elle caressa lentement l'avant-bras de Reddington du revers de la main. « Tu es beaucoup trop précieux. »

« A qui vas-tu me livrer alors ? Je suppose que tu as fait monter les enchères en annonçant ma capture. Combien as-tu obtenu ? Cinquante millions ? Soixante ? Ou as-tu décroché le jackpot avec cent millions ? »

« Non, l'argent ne nous intéresse pas. Nous avons encore besoin de toi pendant quelques temps… »

« _Nous_ ? Et qui est ce _nous_, si je puis me permettre ? »

« Tu n'as pas envie de le savoir... »

Julia hocha la tête en direction de l'homme qui sortit une seringue de sa poche. Il l'injecta dans la perfusion, pendant que la femme continuait de parler à Reddington.

« Sais-tu ce qu'est l'adramorphor ? »

« C'est ce que vous m'injectez ? »

La femme ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un sourire bref.

« Alors, l'adramorphor, ça ne te dit rien ? »

Reddington réfléchit quelques secondes.

« C'est un dérivé d'oxymorphone, à laquelle on ajoute des substances stimulantes pour que la personne qui en prend puisse fonctionner à peu près_ correctement_. Elle a les effets des opiacés et cause une addiction rapide… »

« Tu m'impressionnes, Raymond. Sais-tu que cette drogue a été secrètement créée et développée à l'origine par des laboratoires militaires américains ? »

« Le programme a été arrêté. Les essais n'ont jamais été concluants. Heureusement… » Il eut un petit rire. « Créer des robots humains qui obéissent au moindre ordre et qu'on téléguide, ça doit être le rêve de tous les dictateurs de la planète… »

« Un homme a réussi là où tous vos militaires ont échoué. Il a adapté le dosage et fait intervenir un facteur psychologique externe... » Elle lui sourit doucement. « … Il va venir en personne et te l'expliquer en détails. Tu représentes un tel challenge pour lui. »

Pour la première fois, le masque de Reddington se fendit, et de la peur apparut clairement dans ses yeux.

« Praetorius… Tu m'as livré à lui. »

« Nous lui avons passé une commande… C'est un artisan, Raymond. Il va te façonner... » Elle lui posa la main sur la joue et la caressa. « Quelque part, je t'envie. Tu vas connaître un destin glorieux… »

oooOOOooo

_Pendant ce temps, à Tolland State Forest, près de Westfield, MA, USA._

Elizabeth Keen et Alan Shore s'installèrent dans le canapé et sortirent les photos sur la table basse, ainsi que divers documents classifiés. Elizabeth regarda l'ensemble des photos, et en reconnut quelques unes avec un Raymond Reddington plus jeune. Le reste ne lui était pas familier.

« Il y a vingt cinq ans, Raymond a été mêlé à une affaire d'espionnage de haut niveau, qui impliquait vos parents. Je ne vous en donnerai pas les détails, car il n'a pas tout dit à Denny. Il était officiellement agent de terrain, obéissait à des ordres venus d'en haut, sans connaître tous les tenants et les aboutissants. Il a fourni cependant des documents qu'il a récupérés à la suite d'un certain événement vous concernant. Denny m'a chargé de faire des recherches complémentaires… Ce que j'ai découvert m'a sidéré. Je ne suis pas un de ces fous qui croit à la théorie du complot, mais après ce que j'ai appris, on est en droit de s'interroger. »

« Vous savez, avec ce que je vis depuis dix huit mois, ce que vous allez me dire, va peut-être me paraître normal… »

« Ok. Commençons donc par vos parents, Elizabeth, et plus spécialement par votre mère. On vous a dit qu'elle était morte pour vous protéger… Elle est en fait bien vivante. »

« Vivante ?... Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Catégorique. La personne qu'on a fait passer pour votre mère, a été exhumée il y a six ans et des tests ADN ont été pratiqués sur elle. Il n'y a aucune correspondance avec vous. »

Elizabeth regarda le rapport du médecin, et ne fut pas surprise quand elle vit les conclusions. Pendant qu'elle lisait, Alan chercha la photo qui l'intéressait.

« Voici votre vraie mère. Son vrai nom est Yulia Voronina. Ce doit être elle maintenant… » Il lui montra le portrait d'une femme d'une soixantaine d'années. « Et la voici, avant votre naissance… »

Elizabeth s'attarda sur la dernière photographie d'une jeune femme souriante et séduisante

« Je ne me souviens pas d'elle. »

« Voilà ce que je sais à son sujet. Votre mère a rencontré pour la première fois votre père lors du voyage d'une délégation diplomatique russe en Iran en juin 1980. Il faisait partie des américains pris en otage à l'Ambassade de Téhéran depuis novembre 1979. La Russie a mené des tractations secrètes pour que les otages soient libérés rapidement. Elles n'ont pas abouti. Votre père n'a été libéré qu'en janvier 1981 et est rentré aux Etats-Unis. Pendant ce temps, votre mère a été mutée en France. En mai 1982, votre père est nommé attaché militaire à l'ambassade des Etats-Unis à Paris. Ils se revoient, se fréquentent, malgré la surveillance dont chacun fait l'objet. En décembre 1982, elle prend son passeport diplomatique et embarque discrètement sur un vol pour New York. Votre père la rejoint quelques jours plus tard. Il donne sa démission et quitte le corps diplomatique. En avril 1983, ils se marient et elle obtient la nationalité américaine. Yulia change de nom et devient Julia. Votre père fait appel à ses relations dans l'armée et il trouve un emploi dans les Services Secrets de la Marine. Il est chargé du recrutement des jeunes agents et de leurs formations. L'année suivante, il rencontre… je vous le donne en mille ?

« Votre frère ?… »

« … Alors élève officier en dernière année à l'Académie Navale… Vu son excellence, Raymond est approché. Il intègre les Services Secrets de la Marine après avoir passé les tests avec succès... Vous naissez en mars 1984… »

« Attendez une minute ! Je ne suis pas née en mars 84, mais en novembre 1984 ! »

« Voici votre vrai certificat de naissance au nom de Maria Elizabeth Spencer. Votre mère vous appelait Masha, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elizabeth regarda avec effarement les preuves qui s'étalaient devant elle.

« Le train de vie de votre père intrigue les Services Secrets. Des recherches sont effectuées et il s'avère que votre père se livre à des trafics d'informations et du chantage avec des criminels. Rien de bien méchant, mais les Services Secrets décident d'en tirer avantage. Au lieu de condamner votre père pour trahison, on lui propose de passer un cran au-dessus et d'essayer de ramener des informations stratégiques et vitales pour la sécurité nationale. Ce dont il s'acquitte avec succès, du moins au début. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« C'est une période très troublée, semble t-il. Votre père est souvent absent. Raymond, qui est devenu l'un de ses contacts, dit qu'il est en permanence sur le qui-vive, stressé. Son comportement change du tout au tout. »

« Il a peur ? »

« Oui. La vie de couple de vos parents s'en ressent. Vous avez trois ans quand votre père se sépare de votre mère et vous emmène avec lui. Il semblerait qu'il a découvert que Julia menait une double vie. »

« Une double vie, elle avait un amant ? »

« Ce n'est pas le sens qu'il faut accorder… »

Cinq coups déterminés à la porte du chalet les firent sursauter. Instinctivement, Elizabeth s'empara de son arme fixée à sa ceinture, pendant qu'Alan se levait, incertain.

Elizabeth lui fit signe d'aller ouvrir, pendant qu'elle restait en retrait, l'arme au poing, prête à intervenir. Alan ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à une femme sans âge, serrée dans un tailleur foncé, au regard strict derrière des lunettes qui lui durcissaient le visage. Elle ne souriait pas et le détailla avec des petits yeux pénétrants.

« Bonsoir, vous devez être Alan Shore. Je voudrais parler avec l'Agent Keen. »

« Vous êtes ? »

Elizabeth apparut aux côtés d'Alan et posa sa main sur son bras pour le rassurer.

« C'est bon, Alan, je la connais... Monsieur Kaplan ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Désolée de vous déranger, Elizabeth… Raymond m'a demandé de veiller sur vous, et M. Shore en son absence. »

« _Monsieur…_ Kaplan ? » Demanda Alan, en dévisageant la femme mûre avec un intérêt croissant.

« Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer… Elizabeth, ma chère, nous avons un problème. Raymond a disparu. »

« Comment ça, disparu ? »

« Son avion se trouve toujours sur le tarmac à Tallinn. Gary, le pilote, a été blessé lors d'une attaque. Dembé et Raymond ont été enlevés. »

« Vous savez qui est derrière ça ? »

« J'ai ma petite idée sur la question. Je peux entrer ? »

_A suivre…_

_Où Elizabeth en apprend un peu plus sur son passé, mais pas encore assez… Les événements vont quelque peu se précipiter dans les prochains chapitres, et ce sur plusieurs axes… Ne m'en veuillez pas trop, mais vous verrez qu'à la fin, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, c'est promis…_


	5. Monsieur Kaplan

**Chapitre 5 : Monsieur Kaplan**

Alan Shore tendit un mug de thé à Kaplan. Elle le prit en le remerciant poliment, sans aucun sourire. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Alan se dit que Raymond employait vraiment des gens… particuliers. L'excellence et la clairvoyance caractérisaient son frère. L'avocat ne doutait pas un instant que tous ses complices possédaient des compétences poussées dans leurs domaines respectifs et il se demanda avec curiosité quelles étaient celles de cette mystérieuse femme… Elle semblait si stricte et maîtresse d'elle, qu'elle le faisait penser à une de ces gouvernantes autoritaires de pensionnat de jeunes filles.

Aussitôt, son imagination débordante se mit à galoper et les images d'une Kaplan vêtue d'une simple combinaison noire, armée d'une cravache, l'envahirent... Il déglutit et se concentra soudain avec un intérêt décuplé sur la couverture d'une revue de pêche qui traînait là. Cette femme, qui était pourtant d'un certain âge, lui faisait de l'effet. Il savait que cet attrait n'avait rien à voir avec l'apparence physique mais plutôt avec l'aura de confiance en elle qui l'entourait. Les femmes de pouvoir l'avaient toujours intéressé. C'était comme un challenge pour lui de les conquérir, sauf que ce n'était franchement pas le bon moment pour avoir de telles pensées libertines…

Totalement ignorante du trouble qui tourmentait l'avocat en cet instant, Monsieur Kaplan jetait un œil sur les photos et les documents sur la table basse pendant qu'Elizabeth les rangeait méticuleusement. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et porta ensuite son attention sur Alan Shore. L'avocat l'observait avec fascination, en fait, exactement comme aucun homme ne l'avait regardée en plus de dix ans, et cet intérêt était clairement sexuel… Ainsi, Shore était attiré par les femmes mûres. Il était juste regrettable qu'elle chasse le même gibier que lui... Pour le décourager, elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête et le dévisagea avec froideur. Comme elle s'y attendait, un léger sourire joua sur les lèvres de l'avocat, pas du tout impressionné, un sourire qui lui rappela tellement Raymond Reddington que son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

Ce fut Elizabeth qui les ramena tous les deux à la réalité, quand elle demanda :

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? »

« Raymond rentrait du Kazakhstan. Son avion a fait escale ce matin en Estonie, sur un aéroport annexe à Tallinn. Un ouvrier de maintenance a assisté à la scène. Votre frère téléphonait près du hangar quand des véhicules ont surgi. Il y a eu des échanges de coups de feu… Dembé est venu aider Raymond mais des hommes ont surgi et les ont emmenés aussitôt... »

« Qui a fait ça ? » Demanda Elizabeth.

« Un groupe commandité, lourdement armé, spécialisé dans les enlèvements. »

« Vous savez pour qui il travaille ? »

« D'habitude, pour une mafia locale, mais là, il s'agit d'un plus gros poisson. Nous sommes en train de chercher de qui il s'agit… Elizabeth, la tête du Concierge du Crime a été récemment mise à prix. Ça bourdonne dans la ruche : tous les tueurs de la planète sont à ses trousses. »

« Raymond a dû sérieusement énervé quelqu'un, cette fois… » Remarqua Alan d'un ton acerbe.

« Votre frère a beaucoup d'ennemis, Monsieur Shore, et il s'en accommode fort bien… » Répliqua Monsieur Kaplan d'un ton cinglant. « Beaucoup le craignent à juste titre et réfléchissent à deux fois avant de s'attaquer à lui. »

« Car ils n'auront pas l'occasion de recommencer... Je connais mon frère et son efficacité légendaire… »

Encore une fois, Alan soutint calmement le regard glacial de la femme, qui en disait long sur sa loyauté. Mais là, il commençait à en avoir assez de tous ces gens qui mettaient Raymond Reddington sur un piédestal, comme s'il était un Dieu vivant. Son frère était tout de même un assassin, un homme sans scrupules et de son point de vue personnel, un égoïste qui détruisait irrémédiablement la vie de tous ceux qui le côtoyaient.

Monsieur Kaplan vit la lueur métallique qui se reflétait dans les yeux de Shore et pensa qu'il fallait se méfier de l'eau qui dormait. Sous ses abords tranquilles, elle se rendit compte que l'avocat était bien plus que ce qu'il semblait être. Il y avait quelque chose d'inflexible en lui, au point que sa curiosité naturelle en fut éveillée.

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement en silence. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux, et chose plus surprenante encore, lui non plus.

Là encore, ce fut Elizabeth qui mit un terme au duel silencieux de ces deux volontés. Sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il en était, elle sentait monter la tension entre eux et décida d'intervenir avant que les choses ne s'enveniment.

« Monsieur Kaplan, vous croyez que c'est à cause de son implication avec le FBI ? »

« Non… Plutôt à cause de son implication personnelle avec vous, Elizabeth, et de ce qu'il recherche. »

« Le Fulcrum... »

« Oui, c'est son assurance-vie. Officiellement, il est en sa possession… Officieusement, cela fait des années qu'il le cherche. C'est ce qui lui a permis jusqu'ici d'échapper à la mort. »

« Le Fulcrum… Est-ce que ce truc existe seulement ? »

Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête simultanément vers Alan et le dévisagèrent avec incrédulité.

« Monsieur Shore, nous discutons sérieusement... »

« Moi aussi. Pour votre information, mesdames, Raymond m'a appelé ce matin... »

« Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ? » Demanda Elizabeth, surprise.

« Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas entendre parler de lui. »

« Alan, à quel moment vous a-t-il appelé ? »

« Tôt. Je crois que l'incident auquel vous faites référence, est arrivé alors qu'il me parlait. Il a raccroché brutalement, mais juste avant, il est possible que, ce que j'ai entendu de façon assourdie, ait été un coup de feu. Je n'en suis pas sûr. »

« Oh, Seigneur, et vous n'avez rien dit ?

« Comment vouliez-vous que je sache ? »

« Alors, ça voudrait dire… »

Un flot d'émotions contradictoires envahit Elizabeth, mais ce qui domina par-dessus tout, quand son estomac se serra et qu'elle se sentit oppressée, ce fut l'angoisse. Elle se passa la main sur le visage et sembla soudain désemparée.

« Elizabeth, n'en tirez aucune conclusion. L'agent de maintenance a dit que Raymond était inconscient quand on l'a monté dans le van, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de sang au sol. » Kaplan se tourna vers Shore. « Que vous a dit Raymond ? »

« De me mettre à l'abri. Qu'il y avait une forte récompense contre sa mo… » Alan jeta un œil inquiet vers la jeune femme. « … capture, et que je devais accepter l'aide du FBI, après avoir remis des papiers à Elizabeth et lui avoir parlé…

« Rien de plus ? »

« Il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je change à nouveau d'identité. »

Monsieur Kaplan dévisagea intensément Alan Shore en plissant les yeux.

« C'est une idée pertinente… »

« Que j'ai refusée. »

« Nous verrons… Autre chose ? »

« Non. A vrai dire, je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps d'en placer une… C'était tendu. J'ai de nombreux griefs à son encontre. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Vous croyez qu'il est encore vivant ? » Demanda Elizabeth.

« Tant que je n'ai aucune certitude, pour moi, mon employeur est vivant. Et j'irai le chercher. »

« Vous avez une équipe prête ? »

« Oui. Si je suis venue, c'est pour vous dire qu'on allait intervenir pour le récupérer. »

« Je veux en être ! »

« Elizabeth, c'est impossible. Vous ne pouvez pas quitter les Etats-Unis, pas avec le procès dont vous faites l'objet. » Dit Monsieur Kaplan.

« Si vous ne vous présentez pas aux auditions et que vous tentiez de quitter le territoire, ce sera considéré comme une fuite, et vous serez arrêtée à l'aéroport. Cela ira dans le sens d'une inculpation. » Renchérit Alan.

« Et s'il n'était plus en Estonie ? Si on l'avait déplacé ? »

« C'est ce que mes hommes essaient aussi de déterminer, Elizabeth. Quand nous en saurons plus, tout va s'enchaîner rapidement. »

Elizabeth hocha la tête.

« Monsieur Kaplan, je peux mettre les moyens du FBI à votre disposition, si vous avez besoin. Il me suffit de parler avec le Directeur Cooper, et… »

« Merci, ma chère, mais nous préférons rester discret. Sans vouloir vous offenser, nos moyens sont tout aussi efficaces, sinon plus, que les vôtres. »

La jeune agent se leva et fit quelques pas pour calmer sa nervosité.

« Est-ce que vous croyez que Red a pu orchestrer lui-même son enlèvement, dans un but précis qu'il est le seul à connaître ? »

« Vous commencez vraiment à penser comme lui… »

Un léger sourire apparut sur les traits de Monsieur Kaplan. Etait-ce de la fierté ? Difficile à interpréter même pour Elizabeth qui ne la connaissait pas suffisamment pour en avoir la certitude.

« Il est coutumier du fait. La vérité, c'est que je n'en sais rien. Même Dembé qui le suit partout, n'est parfois pas au courant de ce que Raymond a l'intention de faire. »

« Il était sensé s'occuper de Tom Keen et le ramener… » Dit doucement Shore.

« Peut-être cela fait-il partie de son plan ? »

« Raymond est le seul à savoir où se trouve votre ex-mari. Si c'est de ça dont il s'agit, alors il va resurgir très vite. Dans le cas contraire, il va falloir vous débrouiller vous-même pour trouver Tom Keen. Vous devez comprendre que ma priorité actuelle va vers mon employeur. »

Elizabeth soupira.

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où se trouve Tom… »

Elle regarda Alan avec désespoir. Ce dont ils avaient discuté, ce dont l'avocat l'avait convaincue, dépendait complètement de la présence et du témoignage de son ex-mari. L'avocat fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant et son visage se ferma, soudain soucieux. Puis il se leva et prit son téléphone sur la table.

« Raymond n'est pas le seul à avoir quelques relations. Vous permettez que je passe quelques coups de fil ? »

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

L'avocat ne répondit pas. Les deux femmes le regardèrent s'éloigner avec curiosité. Il s'isola dans la petite cuisine et passa des appels, pendant que les deux femmes discutaient.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir mise dans cette situation, Elizabeth. Je n'aurais pas dû emmener Samuel Aleko avec moi quand nous avons enterré le corps. Jamais nous n'aurions dû lui faire confiance. »

« Ce qui est fait, est fait... Et puis, c'est moi qui me suis mise dans cette position. Je ne regrette pas un seul instant d'avoir gardé Tom prisonnier. Nous avons réussi à faire tomber Berlin… Maintenant, je dois vivre avec les conséquences. »

« Si je puis me permettre, ma chère, vous avez été extrêmement légère. Il ne faut jamais laisser vos émotions vous dominer. J'espère que ça vous servira de leçon à l'avenir. »

« Je l'ai comprise douloureusement. »

« Bien, la culpabilité vous aidera à réfléchir à vos actes la prochaine fois. » Le visage de Monsieur Kaplan se détendit. « Est-ce que vous allez tenir le coup ? »

Elizabeth essaya de sourire.

« Prévenez-moi dès que vous avez des nouvelles de Reddington, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Je vous promets de tout faire pour le ramener. »

« Merci. »

« Concentrez-vous sur votre procès et faites confiance à Alan Shore. C'est le meilleur avocat que vous puissiez avoir. »

Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête vers la cuisine et regardèrent Alan qui faisait les cents pas. Il attendait visiblement qu'on le rappelle.

Après d'interminables minutes, le téléphone de l'avocat sonna enfin et il décrocha avec empressement.

« Alan Shore… Oui… Ah, bonjour Tess, tu vas bien ?... Les enfants aussi ?... Oui, tu ne m'étonnes qu'à moitié… Danny est prêt de toi ?... Ok, j'attends… »

Il y eut un long silence.

« Bonjour Danny, toujours en forme ?… C'est comment la retraite ?... Bien sûr, innocent comme l'agneau qui vient de naître… Daniel, je te connais. Je suis sûr que tu t'ennuies à mourir entre tes bégonias et tes tulipes, et que les engrenages qui te servent de cerveau n'arrêtent pas de tourner malgré toi, pour monter des coups improbables dont toi seul as le secret... »

L'avocat éclata de rire. Les deux femmes froncèrent les sourcils, tout en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« … Tu as promis à Tess ? C'est ça, et tu imagines que je vais te croire ?... Danny, tu es né pour ça. Pourquoi combattre tes instincts ?... Non, en fait, je ne t'appelle pas pour ça, mais j'ai une urgence. J'ai une personne proche de moi, qui a besoin d'un retour d'ascenseur… Tu te rappelles le gentleman de Monte Carlo, celui qui a sorti toute ton équipe de ce pétrin avec Toulour il y a six ans ? Oui ?… Et bien, aujourd'hui, il a besoin de ton aide…Ecoute, je sais que ce que je vais te demander sort de l'ordinaire, mais comme vous êtes capable de sortir _n'importe quoi_ de l'endroit le mieux gardé de la planète, j'ai pensé que vous feriez l'affaire pour une opération délicate, grassement payée… Non, Danny, vous n'allez pas extraire quelque chose… Il s'agit d'extraire _quelqu'un_… »

oooOOOooo

Ce qu'il voyait, n'avait aucune signification. Les mouvements des images étaient flous, tantôt au ralenti, tantôt en accéléré. Les bruits qu'il entendait, étaient distordus, amplifiés ou assourdis. Il n'arrivait à rien saisir. Il essayait pourtant de retenir ce que produisait son cerveau inconsciemment, mais peine perdue, tout ça semblait prodigieusement lui échapper, comme s'il était trop lent à en capturer le sens… Et c'était heureux, car les hallucinations continuaient à défiler inlassablement devant ses yeux, encore et encore…

C'était ce qui produisait en lui l'impression d'être dans un manège vertigineux qui l'entraînait sur des voies sinueuses qui lui étaient familières. Quelque part, sa prodigieuse mémoire avait déjà enregistré des scènes similaires, alors qu'il naviguait sur un océan de feu qui engendrait des douleurs insupportables, calmées uniquement par des doses massives de morphine, mais jamais il ne s'était senti autant déconnecté… et impuissant.

Alors, comme il ne maîtrisait rien, il se laissa entraîner, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive une porte noire à deux battants, gigantesque, dressée devant lui… A une allure infernale, il s'en approcha et la vit encore grandir jusqu'à ce tout s'arrête brusquement et qu'il ne voit plus que cette immense chose affreuse qui lui barrait la route… Le silence se fit aussitôt autour de lui. Pour la première fois, il réussit à focaliser son attention pour capturer quelques scènes sur l'un des battants. Il distingua des corps déformés, emmêlés, des visages hideux, ouverts sur des cris silencieux, empreints d'incompréhension et de désespoir, le tout taillé dans l'obsidienne… A y regarder de plus près, ça semblait bouger, s'animer, là où ses yeux se posaient… Oui, ça grouillait même, comme des milliers d'asticots sur un cadavre… Il en sentait même la puanteur…

Un effroi soudain le saisit. Lui qui se flattait de maîtriser ses émotions, sentit naître en lui une peur viscérale, jaillie des plus profonds de son être. Derrière cette porte immonde, il savait qu'il y avait des souvenirs de souffrances qu'il ne voulait pas se remémorer, des choses impardonnables qu'il avait faites, des douleurs immenses enfouies au prix de sacrifices incommensurables. Il savait surtout qu'il y avait la bête sauvage en lui, tapie dans l'ombre, qui attendait son heure pour assouvir sa faim de destruction et de mort… Dans le silence de son esprit, il y eut soudain un craquement sinistre, et il vit la porte commencer littéralement à trembler sur ses fondations, alors que s'élevait une clameur de foule dans l'expectative… De la poussière tomba des murs qui la soutenaient, soumis à de fortes pressions. Il ne savait pas ce qui causait ces changements. Les gonds commencèrent à grincer de façon sinistre… La panique menaçait de le submerger alors il lutta avec l'énergie du désespoir contre ce qu'il redoutait le plus : que la porte s'ouvre et autorise le chaos à se déchaîner…

ooo

Le moniteur qui surveillait les battements du cœur de Reddington enregistra une hausse soudaine d'activité cardiaque et bipa, faisant sursauter l'assistant en retrait. Un homme barbu d'une quarantaine d'années s'approcha, se pencha sur le criminel et remarqua ses mouvements oculaires rapides. Il se trouvait dans, ce que les médecins appelaient, la phase de sommeil paradoxal. Sauf qu'il ne dormait pas vraiment. La drogue produisait un effet similaire à cet état et devait l'amener vers un état plus réceptif aux stimuli extérieurs.

Red s'agita de plus en plus et le criminel contracta violemment ses muscles contre les liens qui le retenaient. Sa respiration devint plus laborieuse et il ouvrit soudain les yeux, alors que de la sueur se formait sur son front. Il se mit à gémir et à remuer la tête, comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose physiquement.

« Le sujet est très agité. Dois-je arrêter l'expérience ? » Demanda au bout d'un moment calmement l'assistant en retrait.

« Non, je veux le voir combattre. Je veux voir jusqu'où il peut aller… »

L'homme surveilla néanmoins les signes vitaux qui s'affichaient autour de lui, prêt à intervenir. Reddington se mit à trembler sous l'effort de ses puissantes contractions musculaires. A présent, il serrait les dents et transpirait abondamment. Sa température était au-delà de trente neuf degrés. Son cœur avait atteint deux cents pulsations minute. Un rythme qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Dans son esprit, Red luttait vaillamment contre la porte qui tremblait violemment sur ses gonds en produisant un grincement effrayant. Les battants avaient enflé et se déformaient comme si les personnages qui la composaient, essayaient de s'échapper en hurlant. Ils s'agitaient en tous sens, englués dans un goudron opaque et brillant. Parfois, des bulles de sang apparaissaient, gonflaient puis explosaient en laissant des traces pourpres qui coulaient, puis disparaissaient ensuite dans le bitume. Le combat semblait perdu d'avance tellement ses efforts étaient futiles. Pourtant, Red s'accrochait car il savait instinctivement que la porte n'existait que dans son subconscient, _qu'il était la porte_, et qu'il devait tenir, tenir, tenir, pour ne pas être submergé par l'horreur et la folie…

Reddington était toujours autant agité, mais sur le moniteur, les pulsations de son cœur redescendirent pour se stabiliser aux alentours de cent quarante par minute. L'homme barbu eut un sourire. Il tenait là un combattant endurant, avec une volonté de fer. Les yeux brillants d'anticipation, il se tourna vers son assistant

« Monsieur Reddington fera un magnifique _secutor_… »

oooOOOooo

Trois coups furent portés à la porte ouverte de sa chambre. Elizabeth Keen se retourna alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires. Alan Shore la regarda avec un sourire mal aisé. Il était lui-même visiblement préoccupé, mais tentait de faire bonne figure pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage qu'elle n'était.

« Hé, vous allez bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête et l'autorisa implicitement à venir la rejoindre dans la chambre.

« On n'a pas eu le temps de parler, depuis… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Mon sac, je rentre… » Elle s'arrêta, secoua la tête. « Reddington… Je me suis déjà trouvé dans cette situation où il est en danger, où je dois remuer le ciel et la terre pour le retrouver. C'est mon boulot, Il est mon informateur et je dois le protéger, vous comprenez ? »

« Elizabeth… »

« C'est le deal qu'il a avec le FBI, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est rendu, pour être plus fort contre une organisation clandestine composée de gens influents qu'il ne peut combattre tout seul… Des hommes puissants… »

« Elizabeth…

« Le Fulcrum, c'est la clé pour abattre cette cabale… »

« Elizabeth, écoutez-moi !…Votre _implication_ avec mon frère, qu'elle qu'en soit sa nature, ne doit pas vous pousser à vous lancer tête baissée dans l'inconnu ! Monsieur Kaplan me semble être quelqu'un de tout à fait compétent et organisé. Raymond lui fait confiance, alors faites-lui confiance. Elle va le retrouver et elle va le ramener…

« Mais… »

« Non, pas de mais… » Dit-il d'un ton tranchant. « Chacun a un rôle. Monsieur Kaplan s'occupe de son employeur. Le vôtre, c'est de vous préparer pour votre procès et de suivre la stratégie que nous avons définie ensemble… C'est ce que votre employeur, le FBI, veut que vous fassiez, c'est ce que Raymond veut que vous fassiez, c'est que je veux que vous fassiez… Nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce point. Est-ce que vous me comprenez, Elizabeth ? »

Elizabeth le regarda avec perplexité. Pendant un moment, elle avait cru entendre Red dans les paroles d'Alan. L'avocat la regardait avec une telle conviction et une telle intensité qu'elle laissa tomber avec lassitude le pull qu'elle tenait dans sa main, pour se passer la main sur le visage.

« On n'y arrivera pas sans Tom. »

« Je m'occupe de le retrouver. »

« Comment ? Votre ami, ce Danny, il a accepté de vous aider ? »

« Il le fera. Danny est quelqu'un de droit. Raymond l'a sorti d'un mauvais pas, lui et son équipe. »

« Qui sont-ils ? »

« Daniel Ocean et ses associés sont une bande de voleurs réputés pour des casses impossibles. »

« Daniel Ocean ?! LE Daniel Ocean ! Comment le connaissez-vous ? »

« Je l'ai défendu il y a une quinzaine d'années… » Il vit le changement d'expression de la jeune femme. « Elizabeth, ne sautez pas trop vite aux conclusions. Danny est un ami et une des rares personnes à connaître mon lien avec Raymond… Mes fréquentations avec la pègre ne sont pas liées à celles de mon frère. Elles sont purement professionnelles et uniquement dans le cadre de mes activités en rapport avec la loi. »

« Comment allez-vous procéder pour retrouver Tom ? »

« Monsieur Kaplan m'a parlé d'un type au DMV. Il paraît qu'il peut retrouver n'importe qui à partir d'une simple photo. »

« Oui, un certain Glen Carter. »

« Vous savez qui c'est ? »

« Oui. C'est comme si Red voulait que je le connaisse pour faire appel à lui au cas où… Vous allez avoir besoin d'une protection. »

Alan eut un sourire.

« C'est pourquoi je pensais vous proposer de venir avec moi après votre audition demain matin. »

« Alan, vous ne savez pas à quel point j'apprécie votre aide. »

« Les amis sont faits pour ça, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier… » Elizabeth eut un sourire à son tour et s'approcha de lui. « … Si, ce soir, je vous invite à dîner. »

« Rappelez-moi une chose : n'est-ce pas l'homme qui est sensé faire cette proposition ? »

« Ne me dites pas que vous êtes vieux jeu… »

« Ça s'appelle de la galanterie, ma chère Elizabeth, et ça fait partie d'une bonne éducation. »

« Oh, pitié, je croirais entendre votre frère… »

« Bon sang ne saurait mentir… Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas renier. »

_Comme votre insistance à me mettre dans votre lit_, pensa-t-elle implicitement. Cette réflexion lui était moins désagréable, maintenant qu'elle avait appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier.

« Alors, c'est un rencart ? » Reprit-il, plein d'espoir.

Elle secoua la tête doucement et le regarda avec une réelle affection.

« Si c'était aussi simple… »

« Cette réponse sonne un peu trop dramatiquement à mes oreilles. Elizabeth, pourquoi continuez-vous à vous imposer des limites à ne pas franchir ?… »

« Vous croyez que je suis capable de m'investir dans une relation, d'y consacrer du temps et de l'énergie ? »

« Je ne vous le demande pas. A moins que vous envisagiez que les choses puissent devenir plus sérieuses entre nous. »

Elle le dévisagea en comprenant le message. Du sexe sans lendemain. Pas d'engagement, pas de promesse. Juste l'envie de partager un moment de plaisir entre adultes consentants. Elle se sentit troublée, déstabilisée. Elle n'était pas ce genre de femmes qui vivaient sa sexualité de façon libre, en saisissant chaque opportunité dès qu'un mâle passait à sa proximité.

C'était peut-être un tort dans son cas. Cela faisait près d'un an qu'elle n'avait pas été intime avec quelqu'un et elle devait admettre qu'elle avait peur de nouer des liens étroits avec un autre homme, après l'incident Tom.

Cette proposition d'un soir pourrait peut-être lui convenir, sauf que le sexe ne lui manquait pas. Savoir que sa libido en était rendue au point zéro était déjà suffisamment démoralisant pour ne pas s'attarder dessus. Elle sentit tout de même une vague de regrets l'envahir, qu'elle écarta rapidement, en laissant la raison reprendre le dessus.

« Croyez-moi, j'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec votre frère, sans compter que j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne verrait pas d'un très bon œil le fait que vous sortiez avec moi. »

« Justement parce que c'est moi, il ne dirait rien… »

« Je ne m'avancerai pas trop là-dessus à votre place. Il se montre… » Elle chercha le mot, sans vraiment parvenir à le trouver. « … possessif à mon égard. »

« Possessif comme… jaloux ? »

Elle secoua la tête, montrant clairement qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'approfondir le sujet.

« Alan, dans une autre vie, peut-être. »

« Très bien. Mais si vous venez à changer d'avis, vous savez où me trouver. » Il se mit à rire. « Je vais préparer la voiture. »

Après qu'il eut quitté la pièce, elle regarda encore longuement l'endroit où il s'était trouvé. Elle soupira finalement et reprit le rangement de son sac.

_A suivre…_

_Après M. Vargas, voici M. Kaplan, avant d'avoir Glen dans le prochain chapitre… C'est la tournée des gens bizarres dont Red s'entoure._

_Comme d'habitude, les commentaires sont les bienvenus._


	6. Glen

**Chapitre 6 : A malin, malin et demi**

Quand Reddington ouvrit finalement les yeux, il ne voulut qu'une chose : se rendormir et retourner dans le calme relatif du sommeil, pour oublier le mal de tête lancinant qui l'abrutissait. Peine perdue. Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, on aurait dit que toute une fanfare s'en donnait à cœur joie sous son crâne.

Tant bien que mal, Red finit par s'assoir dans son lit et observa le décor de la chambre d'hôtel. Dembé avait dû le porter car il ne se souvenait absolument pas de la façon dont il était arrivé là. En grognant, il réussit à se mettre debout et se rendit à la salle de bains. Il tenait une sacrée gueule de bois.

Quand il se regarda dans le miroir, il ne se reconnut pas et eut un moment de saisissement. Il avait les traits excessivement tirés, une barbe de deux jours au moins et des cernes violacés autour d'yeux injectés de sang. Son regard brillait fiévreusement et il s'aperçut que ses pupilles étaient anormalement dilatées. Quelle nuit ça avait dû être… Il ne se souvenait de rien. Lentement, il ouvrit le robinet et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, comme s'il était possible d'effacer ainsi les marques de fatigue qui lui faisaient accuser cruellement son âge.

Sans tomber dans le jeunisme qui caractérisait sa génération, Red faisait tout de même attention à son apparence. Pour un quinquagénaire qui fumait souvent des cubains, buvait plus que de raison et profitait de ce que tout la vie avait à offrir en véritable hédoniste, il était plutôt bien conservé. Il était fier de son élégance, qui en imposait et qui était un atout dans son business. Elle renvoyait de lui une image dynamique, sereine, sûre de lui et prospère. Une image d'homme de pouvoir.

Mais là… Quand le criminel se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir alors que les gouttes glissaient sur sa peau, il éprouva du dégoût pour l'homme vieillissant et tellement seul dans le reflet de la glace. Il faisait ce sale métier depuis trop longtemps. Sa laideur intérieure finissait tôt ou tard par se manifester sur son apparence physique.

Red se détourna et se sécha le visage avec une des serviettes mises à sa disposition. Il commença à se déshabiller pour prendre une douche lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucun de ses produits habituels de toilette, aucun savon, aucun rasoir. Rien. Dembé n'avait sans doute pas eu le temps de tout déballer.

Reddington revint dans la chambre et chercha son sac de voyage, sans le trouver. Il trouva ce fait étrange. Il ouvrit la penderie pour voir si ses tenues s'y trouvaient, mais l'armoire était vide. De plus en plus bizarre. Il fouilla partout, dans les tiroirs des commodes et du bureau, et ne trouva aucun de ses objets personnels. De guerre lasse, il tira les rideaux occultant de la pièce et sentit soudain les poils se dresser sur sa nuque lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur un mur de parpaings, gris et froids. Il resta quelques secondes à le contempler sans comprendre.

Un sentiment d'urgence le saisit alors. Red se dirigea avec appréhension vers la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement. Cette fois, il recula sous le coup de l'effroi qui lui parcourut la moelle épinière. Un nouveau mur se dressait devant lui.

Frénétiquement, il chercha d'autres sorties, tâtant les murs en quête d'un son creux, d'une trappe quelconque… La salle de bain comportait une petite fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et ne fut pas surpris, cette fois, de voir à nouveau des parpaings gris, bloquant toute issue possible.

Reddington sentit son cœur commencer à battre furieusement et son mal de tête, oublié provisoirement, revint à la charge violemment, accompagné d'une angoisse grandissante. Il se força calmement à respirer, mais la terrible réalisation de ce qui lui arrivait le frappa…

_Emmuré… il était emmuré vivant… _

Quand son regard tomba sur son reflet désespéré dans le miroir, ce dernier se fissura subitement avec un crissement sec de verre pilé. Fasciné malgré lui par le phénomène étrange, Red observa les morceaux qui se désagrégeaient lentement, puis tombaient avec sonorité dans le lavabo en révélant un visage inhumain, rongé par la culpabilité…

Des murmures jaillis de nulle part se mirent à enfler dans le silence de la petite pièce. Devant cette vision d'horreur qui s'agitait, Red recula jusqu'à rencontrer le mur derrière lui. Un rire explosa soudain. Le sien… glacial, dénué de tous sentiments humains...

Reddington tomba à genoux et se mit à hurler...

oooOOOooo

« L'audition à huis clos ne s'est pas bien passée. »

Elizabeth Keen tourna la tête vers Alan Shore qui la dévisageait avec gravité.

« Le juge veut encore nous entendre et réserve sa réponse, quant à l'ouverture d'une audience. »

Alan détourna finalement le regard et appuya sur le bouton du contact. La berline démarra.

« Racontez-moi. »

Il engagea la voiture dans le flot de la circulation pendant qu'Elizabeth commença à lui faire en détail le compte-rendu de sa visite chez le juge. Elle avait parlé à Denner du rôle de l'Unité Spéciale, créée pour encadrer Reddington, tout en lui permettant de poursuivre ses activités criminelles, comme couverture. Elle avait évoqué leurs résultats probants en termes de vies sauvées, d'informations récupérées, de secrets découverts, de criminels arrêtés, de menaces éradiqués, etc… qui contrebalançaient le bénéfice que Reddington pouvait en tirer de son côté. Quand elle en eut fini avec son récit, ils étaient arrivés au parking du DMV.

Alan Shore coupa le contact et resta un moment silencieux. Elizabeth attendit.

« Vous n'avez pas hésité à mentir au Juge en disant que votre mari était mort. Si je parviens à ramener Tom, vous devrez faire votre ingénue et dire que vous ignoriez qu'il était encore en vie. Vous avez pris de gros risques en détournant la vérité. Même si le juge vous absout du crime de Ames, il n'en restera pas moins des inculpations de complicité, d'entraves à la justice et de faux-témoignages. »

« Je pourrai survivre à ça. »

« Pas si vous êtes sommée de quitter votre poste. »

« Alors votre frère refusera de continuer à collaborer avec le FBI. »

Alan Shore soupira.

« Ce n'est qu'un juge fédéral. Il n'est pas habilité en principe à statuer sur des questions de sécurité nationale. Depuis le onze septembre, seule la Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Court est chargée de superviser les affaires ayant trait aux activités des Agences Fédérales judiciaires. Le Département de la Justice acceptera t'il d'appuyer le dossier ? »

« L'assistante du procureur essaie mais le juge est déterminé à tout dévoiler. »

« Retrouvons donc Tom Keen. Il pourra apporter son témoignage et répondre de l'accusation de meurtre. »

Une heure et demi d'attente plus tard, Alan et Elizabeth se trouvaient en face du dénommé Glen Carter. Le fonctionnaire n'avait pas levé la tête à leur entrée et les avait priés de s'assoir en continuant à annoter à la main des dossiers. Cela dura quelques minutes, durant lequel le silence s'installa.

« Monsieur Carter ? » Demanda Alan Shore au bout d'un moment.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour… »

Glen Carter s'arrêta net en apercevant Alan. Ebahi, le fonctionnaire porta la main à ses lunettes et les descendit sur son nez pour mieux dévisager l'avocat.

« Alan Shore... J'ai besoin d'un renseignement. »

« Alors ça !… » Glen jeta un œil incertain à la jeune femme qui accompagnait Shore. « C'est fou comme vous me rappelez mon oncle Charles… »

« Je suis sûr que nous avons tous un oncle Charles qui correspond à cette description… Le mien connaît particulièrement bien un certain Monsieur Kaplan. Ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

Carter le regarda avec incertitude.

« Votre oncle Charles n'a pas pu se déplacer en personne ? »

« Non, il est indisponible. Vous savez ce que c'est… Les mâtinées au Rotary, la partie de golf de l'après-midi, les soirées chez Madame Wong, toutes ces mondanités, plus les filles et l'alcool… Mon oncle Charles est un homme d'affaires très occupé… »

« Alors, il vous envoie… Alan Shore, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Alan… Shore… »

Glen tapa le nom dans son ordinateur en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers l'avocat. Visiblement, quelque chose le préoccupait.

« Mon permis est suspendu ?... » Demanda Alan avec son meilleur sourire. « … Je n'ai pas renouvelé mes plaques d'immatriculation à temps ? »

Glen hésita, puis finalement se lança.

« Ecoute, Red, si c'est une blague que tu me fais, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Je n'ai pas le cœur à rire… Tu veux te venger des petites misères que je t'ai faites à Saint-Pétersbourg, c'est ça ? »

« Euh… »

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée, que c'était à cause de ma dyslexie, dont je n'arrive pas à me guérir ! Si tu savais combien tes paroles m'ont tourmenté ! Je n'en ai pas dormi pendant cinq jours ! Le médecin a dû me mettre sous antidépresseurs… Je rentrais de vacances, bon sang ! »

« M. Carter… »

« Et voilà que tu fais celui qui me snobe ! Tu m'en veux ! Je vois bien que tu m'en veux ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que je suis désolé ? »

« M. Carter… Glen... »

« Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je viens d'apprendre aujourd'hui le décès de mon meilleur ami dans un accident… Tu te rappelles Arnold Palmer ? »

« Le golfeur ? »

« Non, Arnold Palmer, le vendeur de matelas, celui qui planquait des liasses de billet volés dans ses literies… En faisant une livraison ce matin, il a pris toute sa cargaison sur la tête. Le pauvre, il est mort étouffé. Les secours n'ont pas pu le ranimer. »

Alan essaya de se représenter la scène surréaliste un moment et dévisagea Glen de façon incertaine.

« Je suis désolé, mais… »

« C'était mon meilleur ami ! » Gémit Glen, en étouffant un sanglot. « Sa femme l'avait quitté il y a deux ans. Ses enfants ne lui parlaient plus depuis longtemps. Il n'avait plus personne en dehors de moi… Il va falloir que je m'occupe des funérailles. Quand je pense à tout l'argent qu'il blanchissait… Et il n'a jamais pris d'assurances obsèques… »

Chagriné, Glen enleva ses lunettes et s'essuya les yeux avec un mouchoir. Alan et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard. La jeune femme s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, mais l'avocat leva la main et la fit taire.

« Glen… » La voix d'Alan descendit dans les graves et sa diction se modifia. « Je suis désolé pour la disparition de ton ami et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait cette mauvaise blague… Pour Saint-Pétersbourg, tout est oublié. Tu n'avais pas à te faire du souci… Tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi, tu es mon meilleur pisteur… Ok, Glen ? »

« Red… Tu es si compatissant, si généreux… »

Elizabeth regarda Alan Shore avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'admiration, pendant que ce dernier coupait court au discours dithyrambique de Glen.

« J'ai un service à te demander. » Alan sortit une photo de sa poche. « Tu pourrais me retrouver cet homme ? Il est connu sous le nom de Tom Keen et de Jacob Phelps. Ce qui m'intéresse, ce sont ses nouvelles identités. »

« Dans combien de temps ? »

« Maintenant… Tu peux ? »

Glen le regarda comme si une seconde tête venait de pousser sur les épaules de l'avocat.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Comme si je n'avais qu'à appuyer sur un bouton et que ça sortait tout seul ! »

« Le plus vite possible, alors ? »

« Tu n'as aucune idée de la façon dont ça marche, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alan eut un moment d'hésitation. De quoi cet homme parlait-il ? Il décida de bluffer.

« Tu sais bien que la technologie et moi, ça fait deux… Glen, je te paie pour ce genre de… » Il fit un vague geste en direction de l'ordinateur. « … Tout ça, quoi ! »

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi largué que toi… » Glen le dévisagea. « Et permets-moi de te dire que ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux en pétard est totalement _has been_… Si tu as fait faire des implants, c'est loupé… »

Etonné, Alan ouvrit la bouche pour faire un commentaire, mais se rendit compte que le bonhomme venait de le scotcher. Ce qui était rare. A ses côtés, Elizabeth eut un sourire qu'elle dissimula sous sa main.

« Et ton régime alimentaire laisse vraiment à désirer ces derniers temps… Tu ressembles à un cochon de lait qu'on a engraissé avant de le mettre à la broche ! »

Cette fois, Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant les insultes qui pleuvaient sur l'avocat. Alan Shore dévisagea le petit homme en se demandant ce que son frère ferait ou dirait dans ces cas là.

« Tu éprouves du plaisir à m'humilier, comme ça, devant mon amie ? »

Glen regarda Elizabeth et secoua la tête.

« Je me demande bien ce que vous pouvez faire avec un vieux débris comme lui. Franchement, vous l'avez regardé ? Vous êtes jeune, belle, alors qu'il y a tant de beaux garçons dehors… Quel gâchis ! »

Alan se leva brutalement, avec clairement une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Non, son frère ne laisserait pas passer de telles allusions concernant sa santé sexuelle. Il prit sa pose la plus menaçante.

« Vieux débris ?… Je t'en ficherais du vieux… »

Alan aperçut la petite lueur amusée dans le regard du fonctionnaire et se demanda une seconde si l'homme ne le poussait pas à bout. Il inspira et se désigna du doigt.

« Glen, ceci est une couverture. Je suis avocat. »

« Mais, mon cher Red, un avocat, ça ne ressemble pas à ça ! »

Pour le coup, Alan leva les sourcils, estomaqué.

« Ah bon ? Et à quoi un avocat est-il sensé ressembler ? »

« Tu te rappelles ce type de la pub _Ultrabrite _avec un costume à deux mille dollars, une cravate en soie, une bagnole de rêve, des chaînes autour du cou et des bagues en or à chaque doigt, effet _bling-bling_ garanti ?… »

« Evidemment, vu sous cet angle... »

« C'est ça un avocat, Red ! »

Alan Shore leva les yeux au ciel. _Toutes ces séries télé avec des avocats pourris jusqu'à la moelle… Merci les Sopranos ! _

« … Sans compter le bronzage à faire pâlir d'envie Valentino et un sourire de loup affamé... » Continua le petit homme. « … Là, tu fais vraiment dans le _cheap_, Red… »

« Glen, quand j'aurai besoin d'un coach en relooking, je ne manquerai pas de faire appel à tes services… D'ici là, je t'ai demandé quelque chose et j'attends toujours que tu me répondes… »

Le ton d'Alan dénotait une certaine impatience. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Glen Carter.

« Quoi ? » Demanda nerveusement Shore.

Ce type commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot…

« Tu es vexé. »

« Glen, je ne suis pas vexé, juste… agacé par tes réflexions. On peut passer à autre chose maintenant ? »

« Contrarié alors ? Enervé ? »

Alan fronça les sourcils. Glen souriait largement. Pourquoi ce type continuait-il à le titiller de la sorte ? Etait-ce un jeu ? Peut-être qu'il prenait plaisir à faire sortir Red de ses gonds ?

Toujours dans son rôle, preuve qu'il n'était pas complètement dupe du manège du fonctionnaire, Alan se tourna vers Elizabeth.

« Ce type est cinglé. Je ne travaille qu'avec des barjots et des bouffons, c'est la seule explication... » Il se tourna vers le petit homme bizarre. « … Glen, je te jure que si tu ne me donnes pas ce que je te demande dans l'instant, tu ne sortiras pas vivant de ce bureau… »

Et cette fois, Alan accompagna ses paroles en faisant un pas vers Glen et en se montrant clairement menaçant. Il posa un regard froid sur le fonctionnaire et ne le quitta pas des yeux.

Glen déglutit et se dit qu'il avait peut-être été trop loin cette fois.

« Ok, laisse-moi deux minutes… »

L'homme scanna la photographie et l'intégra dans son système. Puis il commença à entrer des instructions et attendit. Il bougonna :

« Ce n'était pas la peine de te mettre en colère… »

« Tu ne m'as _jamais_ vu… en colère… » Répondit froidement Alan.

« Tu veux dire… que toutes ces fois où tu partais en vrille… tu le faisais exprès ? »

Alan garda un masque impassible et ne répondit pas. _Ainsi, Red piquait des colères… Intéressant_, se dit Alan en se rasseyant. Il jeta un œil vers Elizabeth qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Glen se redressa et lui présenta un nom.

« Christoff Mannheim. Citoyen allemand habitant à Dresde. Il a fait établir un permis de conduire le mois dernier et il a utilisé son passeport allemand pour quitter le pays il y a trois semaines. Il est en Europe. »

« Tu as une adresse ? »

« Celle de son passeport, mais je doute que ce soit là que tu vas le trouver. »

« Donne quand même… »

Glen griffonna l'adresse sur un papier et le donna à Alan.

« Tu vois, Glen ? Ce n'était pas bien compliqué ! »

« Je n'aime pas quand tu me terrorises… »

« Je _te_ terrorise ? C'est la meilleure !... _Je te terrorise_ ?! Si tu ne passais pas ton temps à m'énerver, on n'en serait pas arrivé là ! »

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard. Elizabeth posa la main sur le bras d'Alan, en guise d'apaisement. Alan tourna la tête vers elle et la hocha à la manière de son frère. Glen eut un sourire et nargua l'avocat.

« Tu tombes à chaque fois dans le panneau, Red. »

« Ne pousse pas trop ta chance, Glen… Un jour viendra où je n'aurai plus besoin de toi… »

« Alan ! Ça suffit ! Arrêtez d'effrayer M. Carter !... » Elle jeta un regard furieux vers le petit fonctionnaire. « … Quant à vous, vous êtes sérieusement dérangé ! Faites-vous soigner ! »

Glen fronça les sourcils et regarda le couple avec confusion. Elizabeth poussa l'avocat vers la sortie. Avant de partir, Alan eut le temps de glisser :

« Glen ? Vous pourriez rétablir les points manquants sur le permis de conduire d'Alan Shore ?… » Elizabeth lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et le fustigea du regard. « … Quoi ? Il fallait bien que j'essaie !... »

« Merci pour votre aide, M. Carter. »

Ils quittèrent le bureau sous le regard plus que perplexe de l'occupant des lieux.

_A suivre…_

_Finalement, ça a été plus facile que je le croyais. Ce n'est toujours pas une partie de plaisir pour Red. Monsieur Kaplan à la rescousse ! Mais dans quel état va-t-elle le découvrir ? Il faudra attendre un peu pour le découvrir._

_Alan endosse le costume de Red… Après tout, il est l'un des rares à le connaître aussi bien. L'avocat a plus d'une corde à son arc…_


	7. Les ombres du passé

**Chapitre 7 : Les ombres du passé**

La première chose qu'il entendit, ce fut son rire cristallin, à nulle autre pareille. Puis elle apparut, petite crinière blonde sautillante et nerveuse, en robe d'été à bretelles, qui courait pieds nus sur la pelouse et tournait autour du vieux sapin. Un jeune labrador la suivit en bondissant, puis s'arrêta tout à coup en jappant dans la direction de l'intrus.

Jennifer releva la tête et aperçut la silhouette de l'homme en uniforme à l'entrée du jardin. Tel un chevalier en armure blanche, immaculée, il semblait briller d'un éclat doré en contre-jour dans le soleil rasant de cette fin de journée. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

« Papa !... Papa !... Maman ! Papa est rentré ! »

Raymond Reddington sentit son cœur se réchauffer à la vue de sa princesse de sept ans qui accourait vers lui à la vitesse la plus élevée que lui permettaient ses petites jambes. Comme à son habitude, emportée par son élan, elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la souleva dans les airs pour la faire tournoyer au dessus de sa tête. C'était leur rituel de bienvenue. La petite fille ria à gorge déployée pendant qu'il éclatait de rire à son tour. Il la serra ensuite contre lui très fort et lui fit des bisous dans le cou en fermant les yeux, heureux de pouvoir revivre ces instants précieux, de sentir son odeur et la douceur de sa peau de pêche.

« Bonjour, ma puce… Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué… »

« Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué ! »

Elle était son rayon de soleil après des journées difficiles et des absences qui duraient de plus en plus longtemps. Officiellement, il revenait de manœuvres qui avaient durées un mois. Officieusement, il ne pouvait parler à personne de ses missions.

Carla apparut avec un sourire crispé et le salua d'un simple hochement de tête. Machinalement, le regard de Red tomba sur l'alliance qu'elle portait encore, finalement. Elle semblait si belle, si jeune, et pourtant, leur couple traversait une crise majeure qu'ils seraient incapable de résoudre.

En s'approchant d'elle, sa fille toujours dans les bras, il aperçut son propre reflet dans la fenêtre et fut étonné de se voir. Il était un officier de la Navy en passe d'être promu et à l'avenir tout tracé. Le Reddington qu'il était alors, ignorait encore à cet instant que le destin allait bientôt lui jouer un sale tour.

« Bonsoir Carla. »

Raymond déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa femme qui se déroba légèrement sous la caresse. Il fit celui qui n'avait rien remarqué et lui adressa un sourire.

« Tu as fait bon voyage ? » Demanda-t-elle, d'un ton qui sonnait faux.

Sa tentative pour dissiper son malaise échoua lamentablement et ne mit que plus en relief leur absence de communication. Red la regarda en ressentant une profonde tristesse. Carla était malheureuse par sa faute.

« Oui, tu as eu mon message ? »

« Viens, je t'ai préparé à manger. »

Reddington suivit sa femme pendant que Jennifer lui enlevait sa casquette et la mettait sur sa propre tête. Elle était bien trop grande pour elle et penchait de quinconce. Il se mit à rire.

« Papa, où étais-tu ? Sur ton grand bateau-avion ? »

« Ça s'appelle un porte-avion, ma puce… »

« Oui, mais c'est un bateau… »

« C'est vrai. »

« Alors c'est un bateau-avion… »

« Théoriquement, tu as raison… Sauf qu'il ne vole pas. »

« Je connais un bateau qui vole comme celui du Capitaine Crochet dans Peter Pan ! » S'exclama la petite fille.

« Ah oui ? »

« On l'appelle le _Hollandais Volant_. C'est un navire fantôme. »

« Tiens, et où as-tu lu ça ? »

« Dans un livre de la bibliothèque qui s'appelle _Les Légendes des Mers du Sud_… Il était écrit que le capitaine de ce navire avait défié les éléments et qu'il se serait écrié : _Je naviguerai, tempête ou pas tempête, Pâques ou pas Pâques. Je naviguerai, même pour l'éternité ! _Une voix s'est alors élevé et a déclaré_ : Puisqu'il te plaît tant de tourmenter les marins, tu les tourmenteras, car tu seras le mauvais esprit de la mer. Ton navire apportera l'infortune à ceux qui le verron_t… Et depuis, le navire fantôme erre sur tous les océans du globe et terrifie tous les marins qui croisent sa route… Est-ce que c'est une histoire vraie à l'origine ? »

Reddington regarda sa fille avec étonnement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se souvenait mot pour mot de ce qu'elle lisait. Il jeta un regard vers Carla qui haussa les épaules.

« Elle insiste pour lire dans la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas vu qu'elle avait pris un des tes livres. »

« Tu l'as lu une fois et tu te rappelles très exactement ce qui est écrit ? » Demanda Reddington, curieux. « Tu l'as photographié dans ta tête ? »

« Oui, ce n'est pas ce que tu fais ? »

« Si, mais ma puce, tout le monde ne peut pas faire ça. »

« Ah bon ?... Maman, tu peux le faire ? »

« Non, ma chérie. »

« Et comment tu fais pour te rappeler des choses alors ? »

« Je ne me rappelle pas de tous les détails. Je mémorise l'idée générale. »

La petite fille fronça les sourcils, clairement en train de réfléchir. Reddington considéra sa fille avec fierté et l'embrassa. Elle était si en avance pour son âge, à la fois plus mature et parfois, tellement puérile… Il n'avait pas hâte qu'elle grandisse. Il voulait qu'elle profite de son enfance.

« Raconte-moi ta journée, Jen. C'était comment l'école ? » Demanda t-il.

Et elle se mit à lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle avait fait, avec un enthousiasme particulier pour les sciences. Carla lui avait dit au téléphone que c'était sa dernière marotte et qu'elle voulait devenir astronaute pour aller dans l'espace avec la navette spatiale _Discovery_.

Jennifer partit dans sa chambre et lui ramena le projet qu'elle préparait. Il l'écouta patiemment jusqu'à la fin. Carla attendit aussi qu'elle en ait terminé mais lança un regard d'avertissement à son mari. Il était temps que la petite fille aille se coucher.

« Va te préparer, ma puce, je viendrai te faire un gros câlin dans dix minutes. » Lui dit-il doucement, en la serrant encore une fois dans ses bras.

La petite fille se rembrunit. Elle savait que ses parents allaient parler et encore se disputer. Quand ils croyaient qu'elle dormait, elle les entendait. Quand son père rentrait, c'était souvent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte quelques jours plus tard. Elle obéit néanmoins et monta l'escalier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a changé ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle grandit trop vite. »

« Elle n'a que ça à faire. » Répondit Carla.

« Ça se passe bien avec elle ? »

« Oui, elle n'est pas compliquée. Elle aimerait juste pouvoir te parler plus souvent. »

Il hocha la tête. Discuter de leur fille était devenu le seul sujet sur lequel ils étaient d'accord. Le reste était beaucoup trop délicat et créait systématiquement des mésententes entre eux.

Reddington se rapprocha de sa femme qui se tendit imperceptiblement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en un geste défensif.

« Carla ? J'aimerais que les choses aillent mieux entre nous. »

« Et tu sais que tant que tu feras ce que tu fais, ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant… »

« Je ne peux pas m'arrêter, pas maintenant, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi… Je vais être promu capitaine le mois prochain. Mon unité va s'étoffer et mes responsabilités vont être élargies. »

« Et tu seras encore moins présent que tu ne l'es déjà… » Elle lui lança un regard désolé. « … J'ai réfléchi, Raymond… » Elle inspira profondément. « … J'ai longuement réfléchi pendant ton absence. Je ne veux plus de cette vie, de ces incertitudes. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare, toi et moi. »

« Carla, s'il-te-plaît… »

Il vit qu'elle avait déjà fait son choix. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis.

« Es-tu sûre de vouloir vraiment sauter le pas ? Etre seule dans son couple, ce n'est pas la même chose que d'être vraiment seule. »

« Ça ne pourra pas être pire en tout cas… Mange avant que ce soit froid. Je reviens. »

Elle le laissa seul dans la cuisine et monta derrière sa fille. Il s'assit et considéra l'assiette devant lui. L'appétit à présent coupé, il l'écarta et posa les coudes sur la table en se frottant le visage et les yeux à deux mains. Il était tellement perdu…

…

_« Et maintenant, que voyez-vous ? »_

La voix le fit sursauter. Quand Reddington se redressa, il eut un moment de surprise. La neige fraîche à l'extérieur renvoyait un tel albédo dans la cuisine qu'elle lui fit mal aux yeux. Il était toujours assis à la table, à la même place, mais le temps avait passé. La maison était à présent silencieuse. Il savait qu'il était seul avec son verre et sa bouteille de scotch à moitié vide devant lui. Sa femme et sa fille étaient parties.

Quelle désillusion ! Il avait cru pendant les premiers temps de son mariage qu'il pourrait rentrer dans le rang, comme tous ses camarades l'avaient fait, être heureux dans son couple, mais après que Jennifer soit née, il s'était rendu vite compte qu'il n'était pas fait pour une vie de famille et pour ce genre de responsabilité. Il adorait sa fille et sa femme, réellement, profondément, mais parfois l'amour même ne suffisait pas.

Il n'avait rien fait pour éviter le naufrage affectif entre Carla et lui. Il savait que son comportement en était l'origine première mais il n'avait pas eu envie de se remettre en cause et d'accepter de nouveaux compromis. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne tenait pas en place, qu'il était un marin dans l'âme. Il avait toujours eu en lui cette instabilité et ce besoin de découvrir de nouveaux horizons, de tester ses limites et de les repousser. La mer était son élément. Depuis que son travail le tenait éloigné de ce à quoi il aspirait, il ressentait de plus en plus ce besoin de retrouver la liberté, de se frotter aux intempéries et de relever de nouveaux défis.

Comme cette mission délicate sur laquelle on l'avait affecté. Parce que Neil était son ami, Red devait le convaincre de l'écouter et le faire revenir à de meilleures considérations. Neil était extrêmement doué dans ce qu'il faisait mais il avait quelques travers. C'était un joueur invétéré qui flambait et se livrait à des trafics d'informations pour financer sa passion.

Involontairement, Neil avait décroché le jackpot en mettant la main sur le fichier compromettant d'une organisation criminelle secrète créée pendant la guerre froide, destinée à prendre le contrôle économique, puis politique des principaux états de la planète. C'était quelque chose d'énorme.

Conspirations, complots, assassinats, infiltrations, accords secrets, trafics en tous genres… Rien n'avait de limites pour assouvir la soif de pouvoir des dirigeants de cette cabale, équivalent du Club Bilderberg. Ses membres avaient gangréné au fil du temps toutes les plus grandes entreprises mondiales, créé des lobbys puissants, avaient progressivement pris le contrôle de Wall Street et des banques pour imposer leur modèle. C'était eux qui faisaient la pluie et le beau temps dans la finance, décidaient avec leurs ressources considérables et même les gouvernements s'inclinaient devant eux. Depuis Kennedy, ils faisaient les Présidents, avec la bénédiction du peuple américain.

Au fil du temps, un petit groupe d'hommes avaient infiltré cette organisation et avaient amassé des sommes d'informations conséquentes, prouvant l'implication et l'influence de l'Alliance dans les sphères économiques, stratégiques et politiques. Au début des années quatre vingt, le Fulcrum naquit et grandit grâce à ces personnes, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans les mains de Neil Spencer, le père d'Elizabeth Keen.

Neil n'était pas un idiot et s'était vite rendu compte que ce qu'il tenait entre les mains, était une bombe à retardement, une arme de destruction massive, qui faisait des envieux, aussi bien de ce côté de l'Atlantique que de l'autre côté. Désireux de trouver des nouveaux marchés à long terme, l'Alliance avait été à l'origine de la chute du Mur et de l'effondrement du bloc soviétique. Il restait à imposer un nouveau modèle à ces économies chancelantes, de nouveaux leaders charismatiques à la solde de l'organisation clandestine, présidée par Alan Fitch, le génie visionnaire.

Ces changements majeurs et occultes dans l'histoire du vingtième siècle avaient aussi profité à une autre organisation rivale de l'Alliance, née elle aussi à la fin des années soixante. D'origine russe, _Shaltaï Boltaï_ avait pour elle des ressources considérables fournies par les riches industries pétrolières de Sibérie, les complexes militaires de l'Armée Rouge devenus trop chers à entretenir et les fonds de la formidable _Bratsva_, la mafia russe. En secret, les russes s'étaient alliés aux chinois pour reconquérir les territoires appartenant à l'Alliance. La Guerre Froide n'avait jamais existé dans le milieu du crime mais cela ne voulait pas dire que la guerre tout court n'y faisait pas rage…

Neil avait tenté de disparaître mais Reddington l'avait retrouvé et l'avait supplié de rendre le Fulcrum. Il savait la vie de son ami menacée mais l'homme était obstiné, persuadé qu'il pouvait échapper à l'Alliance, en essayant de la faire chanter.

C'était sans compter sur Shaltaï Boltaï.Neil avait commis l'erreur de se confier à sa femme, Julia, dont il était séparé, en ignorant qu'elle était un agent de cette organisation… Red venait d'avoir vent qu'elle allait passer à l'offensive le soir même pour essayer de récupérer le Fulcrum à tout prix. Il devait protéger Neil et récupérer ce satané Fulcrum pour le rendre à son patron, Alan Fitch…

_« Mais ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, n'est-ce pas ?… »_ Demanda la voix.

Reddington réussit à se lever et chancela sur ses jambes, alors qu'une douleur cuisante lui enflammait le dos… Par dessus le grondement violent, quelqu'un l'appelait d'une petite voix stridente, paniquée... Il baissa les yeux et aperçut une fillette aux yeux agrandis par la peur qui lui secouait la manche en l'appelant désespérément.

Il réalisa tout à coup qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux au milieu d'un brasier. Les flammes couraient le long des murs autour d'eux et l'air était irrespirable. La chaleur était si intense que les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de la petite fille séchaient rapidement, laissant de grandes traces sur ses joues noircis. L'instinct de survie et son entraînement prirent soudain le dessus. En toussant, il saisit la fillette dans ses bras, s'empara d'une couverture sur le lit tout proche et la jeta sur elle. Puis il s'élança à l'aveugle vers la fenêtre et sortit sur le toit qui céda brutalement sous son poids...

Il se retrouva allongé, le dos dans la neige tombée plus tôt, aspirant de grandes goulées d'air frais, en gémissant et en frissonnant. Il était en état de choc. Combien de temps resta t-il ainsi à serrer contre lui le corps de la petite fille secouée de sanglots, à tenter de la rassurer ? Pas si longtemps que ça sans doute, car la douleur le ramena vite à la réalité.

Neil était mort et on avait tenté de le faire disparaître lui aussi. Julia et les membres de son commando n'avaient pas trouvé le Fulcrum chez Spencer, mais d'après les conversations, la petite fille savait où il se trouvait. La maison avait été fouillée de fonds en comble pour la retrouver, sans succès.

Et là, il la tenait contre lui, comme un petit miracle. Ils venaient mutuellement de se sauver la vie. Péniblement, il se leva et prit la fillette dans ses bras en lui parlant doucement. Il l'emmena loin de l'incendie et prit sa voiture, faisant fi de son état pour la mettre à l'abri, chez un ami qui l'accueillit sans poser de questions. Il savait que la mère chercherait la fillette, puis l'abandonnerait à son sort une fois sa mission achevée.

Sam Mulhoan avait appelé un homme qu'il connaissait pour ce genre d'urgence. Reddington l'avait laissé faire, épuisé, incapable de continuer à fonctionner correctement. La douleur était trop forte. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui s'appelait bizarrement Monsieur, était arrivée et avait emmené Reddington quelque part. Il n'eut aucun souvenir des jours qui suivirent, car on l'avait mis sous coma artificiel. Quand on estima que les infections étaient neutralisées, il fut réveillé et commença son lent rétablissement.

Pendant quatre semaines, il ne donna pas signe de vie. Il fut porté disparu, présumé mort dans l'incendie qui avait coûté la vie à son ami et à sa fille.

Quand il appela directement Alan Fitch, ce dernier s'inquiéta de son état et de savoir s'il avait le Fulcrum. Reddington répondit qu'il avait échoué. On le laissa tranquille.

Pendant un temps.

L'enquête sur l'incendie révéla la présence d'un seul corps. Reddington fut débriefé et cacha la présence de la petite fille dans la maison. Dans l'année qui suivit, il ne réintégra pas le service et dut subir des greffes de peau à intervalles réguliers. Il revit Carla et sa fille plus régulièrement. Au fur et à mesure de son rétablissement, il se sentit de plus en plus surveillé.

Il prenait des nouvelles de la petite Lizzie qui faisait le bonheur du couple Mulhoan. Personne ne s'inquiéta de l'arrivée intempestive de cette enfant. Tout le monde savait qu'ils cherchaient à adopter depuis des années. Reddington se débrouilla pour lui fournir une nouvelle identité, et surtout, surtout, jamais il ne vint la voir, de peur de trahir le secret et de mettre la petite fille en danger.

Et puis la vie de Raymond Reddington bascula en cette veille de Noël 1990. Jamais il n'arriva chez sa femme. Il disparut purement et simplement de la circulation, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Shaltaï Boltaï venait de mettre la main sur lui.

oooOOOooo

Un sentiment étrange avait poursuivi Elizabeth toute la journée. C'était un malaise diffus qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle se laissait distraire. Au début, elle l'avait simplement écarté en se concentrant sur son travail, mais en fin d'après-midi, avec la fatigue, c'était devenu comme une chape de plomb qui pesait sur elle.

Ressler remarqua son silence inhabituel et sa préoccupation. Comme elle ne faisait pas mine de vouloir rentrer, il l'invita à venir manger un morceau avec lui mais elle déclina en arguant qu'elle avait encore du travail.

Quand Elizabeth rentra finalement à son motel, elle s'assit sur le lit et contempla son reflet dans la psyché. Seule face à elle-même, elle laissa enfin son inquiétude transparaître. Elle ressentit alors une vague d'angoisse inexplicable, comme si son instinct lui disait que l'inévitable était arrivé et que Reddington n'était plus de ce monde.

C'était totalement irrationnel comme sentiment mais cela l'effraya au plus haut point. Elle tenta de se raisonner en se disant que l'absence de nouvelles était insupportable. Elle prit son téléphone et laissa un message au numéro que Monsieur Kaplan lui avait donné. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que le bras droit de Red veuille bien la rappeler.

Elle prit une douche et s'allongea en espérant que le sommeil vienne rapidement, mais dix mille pensées se télescopaient dans sa tête, et notamment, des moments partagés avec Red depuis un an et demi, intenses, intimistes, tristes, joyeux... Après s'être tournée et retournée dans son lit, elle reprit le téléphone et appela Alan Shore malgré l'heure tardive.

L'avocat répondit au bout de quatre sonneries. Peut-être l'avait-elle réveillé ?

« Elizabeth ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui… » Il y eut un silence. « … Enfin, non, pas vraiment... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda t-il, immédiatement inquiet.

Elle se sentit soudain ridicule. Alan dut sentir qu'elle hésitait et qu'elle avait besoin d'être encouragée.

« Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire… »

« Je… J'ai eu ce sentiment toute la journée, je sais, c'est stupide… C'est comme si… Comme s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Red… »

« Liz… L'attente, c'est le pire des moments où on imagine des tas de choses et où on a des pensées négatives. L'absence de Raymond, ce qui est en train de vous arriver, ça fait beaucoup en même temps. Vous êtes tendue. On en a déjà parlé. Vous devriez peut-être vous arrêter ? »

« Surtout pas. Si je n'ai pas quelque chose pour m'occuper l'esprit, je sens que je vais devenir dingue. »

« Tant que vous n'avez pas de nouvelles, ne tirez aucune conclusion. Ne désespérez pas. Restez positive. »

« Alan ?... »

« Oui ? »

« … Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir s'il ne revient pas... »

Voilà, c'était dit, d'une toute petite voix, mais elle sentit tout à coup comme un poids en moins sur ses épaules. Elle se mordit la lèvre et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Bravement, elle les refoula et continua :

« … Toute cette colère, je sais d'où elle vient, Alan. Je sais pourquoi je suis autant blessée, pourquoi tout ce qui le concerne me touche autant, et je refuse d'admettre… que je tiens à lui plus que je ne devrais… »

« Oh, je crois que vous commencez justement à vous rendre compte de ce qu'il représente pour vous. Et je sais exactement ce que vous ressentez pour lui parce que c'est ce qu'il m'inspire. On ne peut pas avoir autant de colère en soi si on est indifférent. Et Raymond est tout, sauf quelqu'un qui laisse indifférent… »

« Alan, j'ai peur… peur de ce que je ressens _réellement_ pour lui. »

Alan Shore eut un pincement au cœur et sentit qu'il devait lui faire part ce que Denny Crane lui avait dit en aparté. Denny pouvait parfois être complètement à côté de la plaque coté sentiments, mais souvent, il était juste dans ses jugements. Il jeta un œil à la femme couchée à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas trop en dire mais devait quand même rassurer Elizabeth.

« Liz, dites-vous que vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir peur. Raymond s'inquiète pour vous. Il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour revenir. Vous connaissez la légende d'Orphée ? Il irait jusqu'en enfer pour vous protéger. »

« Cette dévotion m'effraie, Alan. »

« Je sais, mais elle est réelle. Il faudra lui en parler quand il reviendra. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça tous les deux ou vous irez droit dans le mur. »

Liz étouffa un sanglot qu'Alan entendit quand même. L'avocat s'en voulut.

« Je n'aurai pas dû partir à Toronto aujourd'hui… J'aurai dû rester près de vous. »

« Si, si… Vous devez retrouver Tom. C'est une priorité. Et moi, je ne suis bonne à rien, si ce n'est à vous embêter avec mes problèmes… »

« Vous ne m'embêtez pas, Liz. Jamais. »

Malgré la situation, l'affirmation d'Alan lui réchauffa le cœur et la fit sourire. La dévotion de l'avocat à sa cause était rassurante. Elle avait confiance en lui.

« Vous voyez toujours Danny Ocean demain matin ? »

« Oui. »

« J'aurai aimé être avec vous. »

« Je sais. »

« Vous m'appelez dès que vous avez décidé quoi faire ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Merci, Alan. »

« Pas de quoi, Liz. Essayez de dormir maintenant. »

Elle raccrocha et Alan considéra en silence son portable. Samar Navabi vint poser son menton sur son épaule et le regarda avec gravité.

« Liz et ton frère, c'est compliqué. »

« Oui. Elle a peur. Et moi aussi. Elle a réveillé des choses que je croyais enfouies à jamais. »

« Pourquoi ne vous entendez-vous pas tous les deux ? »

Alan Shore ne répondit pas et considéra Samar Navabi avec un sourire triste. L'Iranienne sut qu'il ne lui répondrait pas. Elle caressa lentement son torse.

« Reddington est un battant. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi opiniâtre et audacieux. Je suis sûre qu'il va s'en tirer. Et ça, c'est mon opinion de professionnelle. »

« Je l'espère, Samar, sinon le monde risque d'être beaucoup moins intéressant s'il n'est plus là. »

Samar eut un sourire rassurant et déposa des baisers sur les lèvres de Shore pour le distraire de ses sombres pensées. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'avocat ne se fit pas prier et les lui rendit, puis il la renversa en arrière, prêt à satisfaire une seconde fois l'appétit de sa partenaire d'un soir.

_A suivre…_

_Si vous saviez le plaisir que j'ai eu à évoquer le passé de Red, et notamment, ce passage avec sa fille et dans une moindre mesure, la tension avec Carla… Comme Poucet, je sème mes petits cailloux._


	8. Destins croisés

**Chapitre 8 : Destins croisés (suite)**

Alan Shore termina son café et consulta sa montre. Danny Ocean était en retard. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un petit café du centre de Toronto. Dans un coin, au fond de la salle, Samar Navabi surveillait les allés et venues de la clientèle et assurait la sécurité de l'avocat.

Un homme élégant d'une cinquantaine d'années entra et se dirigea lentement vers le bar. Alan et lui échangèrent un regard. Daniel Ocean était arrivé. Ce dernier observa la salle scrupuleusement, avisa l'Iranienne dans un coin et hésita visiblement.

Alan Shore se rendit au bar et s'installa à côté de lui.

« Elle est avec moi… » Murmura t'il. « Pour ma protection. »

« Elle est du FBI ? »

« En quelque sorte… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, rien ne filtrera de cette rencontre. »

« J'ai vu les informations. Tu vas bien ? »

« Ça irait mieux si on ne me prenait pas pour Raymond. »

« Tu m'as dit qu'il avait besoin d'aide. »

« Pas lui directement. Il s'agit d'une amie, Elizabeth, quelqu'un à qui il tient énormément. »

Danny Ocean considéra un instant en silence Alan Shore.

« Alan, je ne veux pas me faire un ennemi de ton frère. Raymond ne peut pas ou ne veut pas aider son amie ? »

« Il est _hors jeu_. »

Daniel Ocean comprit immédiatement ce qu'il en était. Ou Raymond Reddington était gravement blessé, ou il était « retenu » quelque part contre son gré, incapable d'agir.

« Raconte. »

Alan lui expliqua brièvement ce qui s'était passé et lui donna le dossier qu'il avait sur Tom Keen. Ocean le parcourut dans les grandes lignes et interrogea l'avocat. Vint ensuite la délicate question du paiement. Monsieur Kaplan lui avait laissé carte blanche pour négocier.

« Combien veux-tu ? »

« Cinq millions immédiatement. Et encore cinq à la livraison du colis. »

« Dix millions ? Danny, tu exagères ! »

« Je te rappelle que nous allons kidnapper un mec excessivement dangereux qui s'avère être un agent infiltré, surentraîné. Nous n'avons jamais fait ça. Je ne veux faire courir aucun danger à mon équipe. Il faut que je parle à mon associé, puis qu'on retrouve ce type et qu'ensuite, on l'extraie pour le ramener aux USA. »

« Raymond ne t'a rien demandé quand il vous a sortis de ce pétrin à Monte Carlo. »

« C'est justement pour ça que je lui fais un prix d'ami, Alan. Nous prenons de gros risques et il y aura des frais préliminaires que je ne peux pas prendre en charge moi-même. Dix millions, ça me paraît raisonnable pour sauver la tête de la petite amie de ton frère. »

Alan Shore eut un rire bref.

« Si elle t'entendait, Elizabeth bondirait au plafond… Je vais appeler mon contact et lui dire ce qu'il en est. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'en fais la demande, je transmets, ok ? »

Daniel Ocean se leva.

« Sois prudent, Alan. Si j'en crois les bruits qui circulent au sujet de Reddington, il est vraiment dans de sales draps… Le FBI a failli mettre la main sur lui il y a peu et une partie de la pègre internationale le cherche pour le tuer. Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. »

« Il sait ce qu'il fait, Danny. Crois-moi, il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait. »

Sur une dernière poignée de mains, Danny Ocean s'en alla. Samar Navabi rejoignit Shore au comptoir.

« Alors ? »

« Il a accepté d'aider Elizabeth. Ils vont retrouver Tom Keen et le ramener. »

oooOOOooo

« Comment les choses avancent-elles avec Reddington ? » Demanda Julia Voronina.

« Les débuts ont été difficiles. La drogue a eu des effets inattendus sur lui en révélant des parts sombres de sa personnalité. Le sujet était récalcitrant et absolument pas réceptif. Il m'a été impossible d'établir le contact jusqu'à ce que je trouve les bons dosages. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Avec l'accoutumance, il est plus calme et je peux enfin travailler sur lui. »

« Est-il lucide ? »

« Pas encore suffisamment. Nous sommes dans une phase intermédiaire où il ne distingue pas la réalité de la fiction. »

« Pouvons-nous profiter de la situation pour lui extraire des informations ? »

« A moins d'avoir vécu les mêmes événements que lui, vous ne distingueriez pas le vrai du faux. La réalité de ce qu'il a vécu est bien là, mais distordue par ses expériences personnelles, l'interprétation qu'il en a faites, son ressenti… De plus, je me suis aperçu qu'il avait une mémoire exceptionnelle. Il est capable d'emmagasiner des sommes d'informations considérables. Ses capacités cognitives sont phénoménales, si je pouvais faire des expériences… »

Sebastian Bocharov, alias Praetorius, se perdit dans ses pensées pendant quelques secondes.

« Sebastian, nous ne pouvons pas vous le confier car le temps nous est compté. Ses associés le recherchent activement. Il nous faudra bientôt le déplacer à nouveau. »

« C'est regrettable, jamais je n'aurai une autre occasion de l'étudier… »

« Essayez d'obtenir des informations utiles. »

« Dans ce cas, il faut que vous m'indiquiez ce que vous cherchez exactement, car sa mémoire est parasitée par une multitude de souvenirs marquants. Je le soupçonne aussi de posséder une faculté rare, un esprit multidimensionnel souple, qui l'autorise à se créer de multiples réalités. Couplé à des capacités analytiques poussées, il arrive à se projeter dans des scenarios qu'il réinvente en permanence et qu'il adapte selon ses besoins. Il est vraiment fascinant… Comme il est dommage de devoir le sacrifier… »

« Reddington est un homme dangereux, Sebastian. Si l'Alliance veut l'éliminer, c'est qu'il est sur le point de les mettre à jour. »

« Pourquoi ne les laissez-vous pas faire ? Vous avez tout à y gagner. »

« Parce que nous n'en tirerions aucun avantage à long terme. Avec l'aide de Reddington, nous allons porter un coup fatal à cette organisation. Il ne nous restera plus qu'à nous baisser pour tout ramasser… D'ici là, faites-en sorte qu'il coopère. »

« Ce sera fait. Que voulez-vous avoir comme informations ? »

« Je veux savoir pourquoi il s'intéresse tant à Elizabeth Keen. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Un agent du FBI. Ils se rencontrent souvent. Je veux savoir ce que cela cache et ce qu'elle représente pour lui. »

Praetorius hocha la tête et prit le dossier que lui tendit Julia Voronina.

oooOOOooo

Monsieur Kaplan remercia le ciel qu'il n'y ait pas eu de blessés. Quand ses hommes avaient donné l'assaut sur le lieu présumé de détention de Raymond Reddington, ils s'étaient attendus à énormément de résistance. En moins d'un quart d'heure, la question fut réglée.

En définitive, l'opération de sauvetage avait été exécutée avec la précision d'une machine bien huilée. Tout s'était bien passé et elle était heureuse d'avoir récupéré Dembé vivant. Mais ce manque de personnel affecté à la surveillance des lieux ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : que Raymond Reddington n'était pas gardé à cet endroit.

Dembé expliqua à l'associée de Red qu'ils avaient été séparés dès leur arrivée, et que malgré ses demandes incessantes et sa tentative d'évasion, il n'avait pu obtenir de renseignements sur son patron et ami.

Dembé avait été à peu près bien traité. Les gens qui le gardaient comptaient visiblement l'échanger contre une rançon. Mais Monsieur Kaplan savait comment fonctionnaient ces groupuscules : sitôt l'argent transféré, Dembé aurait été abattu.

Il fallait maintenant se concentrer sur la localisation de Red. Les hommes présents dans le bâtiment furent interrogés mais aucun de ceux restés en arrière, ne savaient où avait été transféré Reddington.

Pour sauver sa peau, l'un des gardes donna cependant le nom d'un homme sensé savoir où le Concierge du Crime se trouvait, un dénommé Karpenov.

L'homme était parti à Saint Pétersbourg pour ses affaires. Monsieur Kaplan fit appel aux ressources d'un partenaire puissant de l'organisation de Red, un homme affable, calme, réputé intraitable. Antoni Kouchkine savait parfaitement où Karpenov se livrait à ses passions illicites, le poker et les femmes. En moins de deux heures, il donna les informations à Monsieur Kaplan, qui affirma sa volonté d'enlever Karpenov.

C'était un cercle de jeu clandestin, comme la ville en comptait de nombreux. Kouchkine mit ses hommes à disposition et rapidement Karpenov fut emmené dans une planque où il fut méticuleusement interrogé, c'est-à-dire selon les méthodes de l'ancien KGB. D'abord réticent, l'homme finit par avouer. Puis fut abattu.

Monsieur Kaplan savait désormais où était Raymond Reddington. Il se trouvait sur le sol américain. Et plus précisément sur une ancienne base militaire désaffectée dans les Rocheuses.

oooOOOooo

Au virement de bord, le vent gonfla soudain la grand voile qui se mit à claquer avec un bruit sec en se tendant brutalement. Reddington actionna vigoureusement un winch pour la régler sous les yeux d'Elizabeth qui tenait la barre.

« Maintiens le cap, Lizzie ! »

La jeune femme le vit passer sous la bôme et courir à l'avant pour régler aussi le génois, puis il tira sur des bouts pour effectuer de nouveaux réglages, cette fois sur les deux focs.

Concentrée sur son rôle, Elizabeth en avait oublié son mal de mer. Le voilier filait à vive allure sous le vent. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux et se laissa aller aux perceptions de son corps. C'était magique. Le bateau frémissait sous ses pieds. C'était une sensation unique de le sentir vivre, vibrer, bondir par dessus les vagues avant de retomber avec grâce dans les creux, en faisant jaillir une gerbe d'écume. Le voilier était un être vivant à part entière qui respirait, luttait contre les courants, craquait et gémissait suivant les caprices des bourrasques.

A l'avant, le temps se suspendit pour Raymond Reddington quand il tourna la tête vers la femme de sa vie. Quand il voyait Lizzie ainsi, les joues baignées par le soleil et le regard embrasé par l'azur le plus pur, il se rappelait de tous leurs instants, à commencer par cette première fois où il avait posé les yeux sur elle alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier pour venir à sa rencontre, et qu'il était assis, entravé comme un animal, totalement à sa merci. Cela n'avait pas été le coup de foudre au premier regard. Il n'avait pas éprouvé de palpitations, pas de papillons dans l'estomac, pas de feu d'artifice, pas d'étincelles. Cela avait été juste la certitude que tout allait bien se passer entre eux.

Et que dire de cette fois où Elizabeth l'avait finalement mis au pied du mur, puis embrassé, où il avait enfin pu la savourer en n'en croyant pas sa chance ? Il avait eu l'impression de toucher terre promise après avoir passé une éternité sur un océan démonté. Lizzie avait le goût des belles choses et des promesses d'avenir radieux. Avec son cœur vaillant et sa force de caractère, elle avait fini par le conquérir. Elle avait le parfum des hibiscus en fleurs au printemps, l'époque du renouveau.

Si l'espoir avait été la lumière dans ses ténèbres, sa foi en elle avait été son moteur. Alors qu'il l'observait en se consumant d'un amour qu'il avait refoulé et écrasé impitoyablement, elle avait réussi à vaincre ses dernières défenses avec son obstination. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu à cause de lui, malgré le chaos qu'il avait déchaîné sur elle, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et l'aimait avec sincérité et absolution.

Son amour pour elle était incommensurable. Il se reflétait dans toutes sortes de petites choses. Parfois, il lui arrivait de trembler littéralement en regardant les cheveux de Lizzie cascader sur ses épaules. La courbe de sa nuque l'émouvait, les monts et les vallées de son corps, tous ces reliefs que ses doigts avaient parcourus en les caressant, la douceur de sa peau, sa beauté, tout en elle le mettait à genoux. Elle le savait. Au lieu d'en profiter, cela alimentait son amour pour lui. Et lorsqu'elle prononçait doucement son prénom… _Ray_… comme un rai de lumière sur son âme entachée, comme un baume cicatrisant sur ses blessures…

Parfois aussi, quand il prononçait doucement son nom, elle s'épanouissait littéralement sous ses yeux. Ce sourire éclatant qu'elle lui adressait, ce moment en suspension… C'était lui et uniquement lui, qui produisait cet effet sur elle, et à chaque fois, il n'en revenait pas, lui qui s'était toujours cru indigne d'elle… Elizabeth prenait alors sa main dans la sienne, lui insufflant sa force et sa confiance, et jamais alors ses choix ne lui paraissaient aussi justes. Accepté d'être vulnérable l'avait rendu paradoxalement plus fort.

Raymond Reddington, le terrible Concierge du Crime, n'était plus qu'un homme amoureux, emporté par la passion au soir de sa vie.

Red revint à l'arrière et se plaça derrière elle, en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou, y goûta le sel des embruns et inspira profondément, s'enivrant de l'odeur de sa peau satinée.

« Tu sens la force du déplacement de l'eau contre le safran ? » Chuchota-t-il.

« Oui. »

Elle était obligée de compenser dès que le vent forcissait, sinon le voilier s'inclinait trop et se mettait à la gîte.

« Tu ne fatigues pas ? »

« Non, ça va pour l'instant… Ray, c'est merveilleux… »

« Et toi qui ne voulais pas mettre les pieds à bord… » Dit-il en riant. « Je t'avais dit que cela te plairait. »

« Merci. » Lui répondit-elle simplement, et elle l'embrassa.

Ils naviguèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que l'horizon prenne progressivement la teinte de l'acier et que le vent se mette à forcir. Il la laissa encore tenir la barre tout en surveillant les données météo, puis se décida à ajuster la tension sur les voiles d'avant. Un bon grain se préparait. A un moment, le voilier retomba dans un creux et souleva une gerbe d'eau qui les arrosa copieusement. Red jeta un œil vers l'anémomètre et le baromètre, puis eut un sourire sous la barbe qu'il portait désormais.

« Ça va secouer un peu. Ce sera ton baptême du feu, matelot. »

Lizzie n'était pas rassurée et le regarda faire les ultimes vérifications du pont avec son assurance coutumière. Les nuages gris se rapprochèrent à grande vitesse. Il lui avait dit que la météo pouvait changer radicalement en mer.

« Après la pluie, le beau temps… » Dit-il, en revenant vers elle pour la rassurer. « Mets un gilet et attache ton harnais… »

Il reprit la barre et changea l'angle d'attaque des vagues à 40° pour redresser la gîte du voilier. Il réajusta les voiles alors que la pluie commençait à tomber, puis reprit la barre en maintenant l'équilibre du bateau.

Au début de l'orage, sous la direction de Reddington, le voilier encaissa bien et parvint à avancer tant bien que mal. Mais quand la mer commença vraiment à être démontée, de grosses vagues s'abattirent sur le pont du bateau et balayèrent inlassablement le voilier qui craquait comme s'il allait se fendre d'un bloc. Reddington s'était aussi attaché et maintenait la barre, les yeux rivés sur ses instruments et les déferlantes. Il paraissait soucieux.

Elizabeth ne chercha plus à lutter contre le mal de mer et contre la peur. Les à-coups du voilier devenaient de plus en plus violents et ne leur laissaient aucun répit à présent. Ce fut elle qui vit arriver la vague gigantesque par le travers et cria par dessus la tourmente de la tempête…

Trop tard. La déferlante s'abattit et coucha le voilier sur le flanc. Red s'accrocha à la barre et tourna la tête pour voir Liz s'accrocher aux filins qui protégeaient le pont. Ils tombèrent finalement à l'eau tous les deux.

Red nagea jusqu'à elle et Liz s'accrocha à lui. Les gilets les maintenaient en surface, mais les vagues s'abattaient sans cesse sur eux, manquant à chaque fois de les engloutir.

Le bateau se retourna lentement, et la quille apparut en l'air. Leur situation devenait pour le moins compliquée.

« Je vais me détacher ! » Hurla Red. « Ne bouge pas d'ici ! Je vais chercher le radeau de sauvetage gonflable ! »

« Non, Red ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je n'en ai que pour deux minutes ! Accroches-toi ! »

Il fit quelques exercices d'apnée avant de plonger et de nager sous le voilier. Parvenu là où il voulait, il ouvrit l'un des coffres et en extirpa un gros sac orange, dont il actionna le mécanisme de gonflage du ballon pour qu'il remonte. Il dut lutter encore contre les courants générés par les vagues avant de refaire surface, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il avait laissé.

Reddington nagea jusqu'à Liz et l'appela lorsqu'il ne la trouva pas. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Peut-être avait-elle réussi à s'arrimer à une autre partie du bateau ? Fou d'inquiétude, il chercha. En vain.

Il plongea à plusieurs reprises, mais dans la semi obscurité, il ne vit pas grand-chose. Quand un bout s'enroula autour de son pied, alors qu'il remontait à la surface, il la vit.

La douleur et l'angoisse lui donnèrent un surcroît d'énergie, et il nagea fébrilement jusqu'à elle, la peur au ventre. Tel un spectre, elle flottait, les yeux ouverts sur le néant.

Il la remonta à la surface, les poumons en feu, en inspirant goulument et toussa quand une vague s'abattit sur lui. Puis il se mit à hurler son nom dans la tempête.

Red tenta de ranimer Elizabeth en lui insufflant de l'air, mais il aurait fallu qu'il puisse pratiquer le massage cardiaque. Il activa l'ouverture du radeau qui se gonfla immédiatement et la hissa tant bien que mal à bord, avant de jeter ses dernières forces dans la réanimation de sa bien-aimée. Le cœur de Liz ne battait plus depuis quelques minutes.

Au bout d'un temps infini, il s'arrêta, épuisé, dévasté. En pleurant, il serra le corps sans vie d'Elizabeth Reddington contre lui en la berçant, à jamais inconsolable.

Jalouse, la mer qu'il chérissait tant, venait de lui prendre celle qui avait pris sa place dans son cœur.

oooOOOooo

Praetorius observa l'homme qui se débattait et pleurait comme un enfant sous ses yeux. L'hallucination devait être puissante et significative pour que Reddington soit à ce point anéanti et perdu.

Il consulta le dossier du criminel. Les drames personnels jalonnaient sa vie. Une mère décédée alors qu'il était adolescent, un père sévère, incapable d'exprimer ses émotions et qui avait élevé ses deux fils à la dure. Par la suite, une épouse et une fille enlevées, portées disparues, probablement tuées… Des traumatismes qui laissaient forcément des traces et qui forgeaient le caractère, surtout chez de fortes personnalités

Et cette « Lizzie » dont il n'arrêtait pas de prononcer le prénom avec désespoir. Il devait s'agir d'Elizabeth Keen. Il regarda les photos volées de la jeune femme, prises à son insu dans la rue, en compagnie de Reddington. Une expression de colère animait souvent ses traits. Pourquoi était-elle furieuse après le criminel, qui, lui, faisait visiblement preuve d'un stoïcisme à toute épreuve ?

Il nota ses observations et se promit d'interroger son sujet d'expérience, quand ce dernier aurait retrouvé un peu de lucidité. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait enfin disposer d'un levier à exercer pour faire plier la volonté de Reddington.

_A suivre…_

_Il s'en passe des choses dans la tête de Red ! Une esquisse d'un futur possible pour Liz et lui, le côté dramatique en moins ? Peut-être, en tous cas, un aperçu de son jardin secret._

_Impossible pour moi, rochelaise d'adoption, de ne pas parler de la mer et de la voile ! Rien que de l'évoquer, ça me manque ! _


	9. L'Avocat du Diable

**Chapitre 9 : L'avocat du Diable**

« Vous et moi savons que la vie n'est jamais un long fleuve tranquille. »

« Dans tous les cas, la mienne ne m'appartient pas. »

Alan Shore regarda intensément Elizabeth Keen qui croisait les bras avec détermination. Parfois, cette jeune femme pouvait être d'un entêtement qui dépassait l'entendement…

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils débattaient de la conduite à tenir lors de l'audience sans jury que le Juge Denner avait finalement choisi. Ce dernier entendrait toutes les parties concernées et déciderait alors de rendre le procès public ou non.

L'avocat inclina la tête et tenta encore de la convaincre de mettre tous les atouts de son côté. La conversation avait naturellement glissé sur un terrain plus personnel et l'agent du FBI s'était refermée sur elle-même. Il savait pourquoi elle agissait ainsi : parce qu'elle avait peur de ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

« Elizabeth, si vous voulez reprendre le contrôle de votre vie, il vous faut faire des choix personnels et ne pas vous laisser influencer par des facteurs extérieurs ou des événements qui vous forcent uniquement à réagir pour vous défendre. C'est à vous de décider et de prendre les rênes. »

« Alan, à chaque fois que je parviens à changer la donne et que je crois m'en être sortie, c'est comme si on me replongeait la tête sous l'eau immédiatement avec une nouvelle mauvaise surprise. Systématiquement. »

Elle le dévisagea, en le mettant au défi de la contredire.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me dérober devant mes responsabilités, alors je fais face du mieux que je peux. J'agis, j'improvise parfois et j'apprends. »

A ces mots, Alan ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Vous vous entendez parler ? Vous improvisez ?!... Et c'est avec un tel comportement que vous emprisonnez votre ex-mari blessé dans la cale pourrie d'un cargo et que vous le torturez pendant quatre mois ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris ? Quelles leçons avez-vous tiré d'un tel acte de barbarie ? »

Elle tressaillit devant la violence de ses propos, qui n'en étaient pas moins vrais, mais serra les poings avant de répondre avec froideur :

« Berlin… J'ai eu des infos sur Berlin et nous l'avons éliminé. »

« Mon frère l'a tué, oui, mais est-ce que vous voyez aujourd'hui quel est le prix à payer pour vous ?… Que vous crie votre conscience ?

« Ma conscience ? C'est une guerre, Alan, dans laquelle je me bats pour ma survie au quotidien. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce que me dit ma conscience… »

« Bien sûr que si, Elizabeth… »

« Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. »

« Vous êtes en train de déraper. Vous ne parvenez plus à distinguer le bien du mal. »

« Rien n'est blanc ou noir, Alan. Tout est nuances de gris. »

Il y eut un silence pesant entre eux pendant lequel ils s'observèrent longuement. L'expression peinée de Shore indiquait sincèrement qu'il était désolé pour elle. Son attitude fermée en disait long sur ce qu'elle tentait de contenir. Alan secoua lentement la tête.

« Ces risques que vous prenez n'en valent pas la peine. »

« Si. Ce travail que je fais, ces criminels que nous arrêtons… Ces actions nous permettent de sauver des vies. La Sécurité Nationale… »

« La Sécurité Nationale ne doit pas passer avant certains principes et justifier d'actes répréhensibles… Elizabeth, à l'intérieur de ce système existe un état de non-droit qui a été validé par le _Patriot Act_. Cette loi autorise implicitement des agissements jugés immoraux par la Convention de Genève et limite les libertés individuelles pour les personnes qui sont privées de leurs droits les plus fondamentaux. C'est la négation de ce que chaque citoyen de ce pays doit se faire un devoir de défendre. Vous devez être claire sur vos valeurs et votre éthique personnelle. C'est là-dessus que Denner jugera s'il doit donner une suite publique à ce procès. »

« Je comprends les enjeux, Alan. »

« Le Département de la Justice vous appuie mais ne cautionne pas vos actes. Vous comprenez ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ? A la moindre erreur de votre part… »

Elle soupira, eut un geste d'acceptation et baissa la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle était consciente de ce dilemme… Bien sûr qu'elle savait que tout pouvait lui exploser à la figure… Elle était _sacrifiable_…

Et c'est ce qu'elle avait le plus de mal à accepter. Elle faisait son travail avec un dévouement profond et une passion entière. Si jamais ses supérieurs voulaient la lâcher, ils n'hésiteraient pas à lui faire porter le chapeau… Tout criminel qu'il était, Raymond Reddington ne la sacrifierait jamais… Et c'était ça tout le paradoxe de la situation.

« Je ne sais plus où est ma place… Je suis désorientée… sans repères… »

Il la considéra un instant en silence, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

« Raymond a tellement d'emprise sur votre existence, sur vous, que vous n'arrivez plus à imaginer ce que votre vie serait sans lui… »

« J'ai essayé de m'affranchir de lui, Alan. Dieu m'ait témoin que j'ai essayé… Mais il fait partie de mon passé et de mon présent… Je ne sais pas encore quel a été son rôle exact et pourquoi, mais que je le veuille ou non, c'est ainsi.»

« Faites en sorte alors qu'il n'appartienne pas à votre futur… Il y a une très grande force en vous. Je la ressens. Je peux voir en quoi elle captive Raymond. Il essaiera de se l'approprier et puis ensuite, quand ce sera fait, il détruira tout ce qu'il restera de vous... »

Elle eut un regard exaspéré.

« Vous ne croyez pas que vous brossez un portrait un peu trop noir de votre frère ? »

« Un portrait un peu trop noir ? Elizabeth, vous êtes-vous imaginé une minute comment il a pu abandonner sa femme, sa fille, sa famille entière, les êtres qui lui sont le plus chers au monde, comme ça du jour au lendemain ? Sans compter une carrière qui s'annonçait brillante et qui l'aurait menée vers les plus hautes sphères de l'Etat ? Comment peut-on disparaître de la surface de la Terre et réapparaître en étant un traître à son pays, un assassin sans pitié et un criminel notoire ? »

« Alan, je crois qu'il a été victime d'une manipulation et qu'il n'a eu d'autres solutions que de s'enfuir. Il m'a avoué qu'on lui avait enlevé tout ça de force. »

« Même si ce n'est pas un choix de sa part à l'origine, il est tout de même devenu _le_ _Concierge du Crime_, un homme à la tête d'un des plus puissants empires criminels de la planète. Et ça, c'est un choix délibéré... La vérité, Elizabeth, c'est que mon frère est intrinsèquement quelqu'un de mauvais. Il y a toujours eu une part d'ombre en lui, quelque chose de sombre qu'il a hérité de notre père... »

Elizabeth secoua la tête avec obstination.

« Vous êtes aveuglé par votre histoire personnelle, Alan. Vous connaissiez l'homme qu'il était avant que quelque chose ne lui arrive. Ces événements l'ont brisé. Il a été obligé de changer, de s'adapter à son nouvel environnement pour survivre. »

« Cette histoire remonte à plus de vingt cinq ans ! Si votre hypothèse est exacte, pourquoi a-t-il attendu tout ce temps avant de se décider à agir pour laver son nom ? »

« Parce qu'il lui fallait d'abord comprendre la machination, et à partir de là, tout planifier pour la détruire. Je crois qu'il a méticuleusement bâti cette liste pour écarter des personnes gênantes et s'associer avec nous pour être plus fort. Il a fait chuter Berlin dans un premier temps, et maintenant il peut s'attaquer à la Cabale, cette organisation, qui est derrière tout ce qui lui est arrivé… »

« La théorie du complot… Et s'il avait inventé tout ça ? »

« Non, il n'a rien inventé. Trop de gens sont morts à cause du Fulcrum. »

« Le Fulcrum existe t'il réellement ? »

Elizabeth dévisagea Alan et se décida à faire un acte de foi.

« Je l'ai en ma possession, Alan. »

« Vous l'avez ? Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis toujours. J'ignorais simplement où il était jusqu'à ce que je le trouve et que je comprenne ce que c'est réellement. »

« Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas donné à Raymond ? »

« Je voulais savoir si je pouvais le décrypter toute seule. »

« Et vous y êtes parvenue ? »

« Non. »

« Vous auriez dû le lui donner. Il aurait su quoi en faire. »

Elizabeth secoua la tête pour montrer son désaccord.

« Et on en revient à ce que je disais. Vous avez peur que Raymond parte et qu'il vous abandonne si vous lui donnez le Fulcrum. Vous vous demandez s'il tient réellement à vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se mit à réfléchir avant de répondre.

« Je sais qu'il tient à moi… à sa façon. Maintenant que je le connais un peu mieux, il y a une forme de sincérité en lui, une volonté de se racheter, de faire quelque chose de bien… » Elle vit qu'il ne la croyait pas. « … Depuis combien de temps ne lui avez-vous pas parlé ? Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas échangé avec lui réellement ? »

« Elizabeth, je sais une chose à propos de Raymond : c'est qu'il poursuit un objectif dans lequel vous jouez un rôle. Quand il n'aura plus besoin de vous, il vous abandonnera et vous vous mordrez les doigts de ne pas avoir été suffisamment clairvoyante. »

« Je ne crois pas, non. Quand son but ultime sera atteint, quel qu'il soit, que lui restera-t-il ?... Rien. Il n'a rien auquel se raccrocher. »

« Demandez-lui de vous dire qui est le numéro un sur sa liste et vous serez peut-être surprise par sa réponse. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler. »

Elizabeth eut un geste désabusé.

« Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ? »

« Quand Raymond reviendra, donnez-lui le Fulcrum et préparez-vous à le laisser partir. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête avec colère, serra les poings pour se contenir, puis quitta finalement la suite.

Alan Shore la suivit des yeux et eut un sourire triste. Son métier impliquait souvent de défendre des idées qu'il ne cautionnait pas. C'était la partie la moins agréable de sa fonction, celle pour laquelle il devait jouer _l'avocat du diable_. Mais en l'occurrence, il venait d'avoir la preuve que la jeune femme se faisait réellement du souci pour Reddington et qu'elle tenait beaucoup à lui. Le défendre comme elle le faisait… Il pensa avec un pincement au cœur que son frère avait beaucoup de chance.

Le téléphone sonna et interrompit ses réflexions. Il décrocha et écouta attentivement son interlocuteur. Il nota l'adresse qu'on lui donna et raccrocha. Il composa ensuite un nouveau numéro et attendit. La voix de Monsieur Kaplan retentit.

« Quelle est votre situation ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Le transfert est en cours de réalisation. »

« Bien. Vous êtes toujours partant pour le faire ? »

« Oui. »

« Très bien. Où êtes-vous descendu ? »

« Au Jefferson. »

« Dembé, le chauffeur de Raymond, passera vous prendre dans trente minutes. Suivez ses instructions, Monsieur Shore, et tout se passera bien. »

oooOOOooo

Praetorius suivit l'homme barbu en treillis noir sur l'écran. La mission qu'il lui avait assignée était simple. Il devait acheminer un objet d'un point A à un point B. Jusque là, il n'y avait aucune difficulté et l'homme s'acquittait parfaitement de sa tâche sans hésitation.

Il parcourait un labyrinthe de couloirs vides qui se ressemblaient tous, sans croiser personne. Bientôt, il devrait faire face à des obstacles. Le sujet était armé d'un pistolet chargé à blanc, mais l'ignorait. Tout ici avait l'apparence de la réalité. Seul l'homme croyait qu'il vivait une situation réelle.

Le premier soldat apparut et Reddington n'hésita pas à tirer. Tout ce qui entravait le déroulement de sa mission devait être éliminé. L'homme s'effondra avant d'avoir pu sortir son arme. Il poursuivit son chemin et composa le code qu'on lui avait donné. Il pénétra dans un sas, puis grimpa à une échelle. A peine eut-il pénétré dans une nouvelle pièce qu'il fut assailli par deux hommes à mains nues.

Comme Praetorius ignorait les capacités de combat de son sujet, il avait donné des consignes. Les deux soldats ne devaient pas abîmer Reddington mais simplement lui opposer une résistance ferme. Au bout de quelques instants, le criminel se sortit de cette attaque sans problème.

Praetorius fit un signe de la main et deux autres hommes apparurent ensuite sur l'écran. Ils se précipitèrent sur le Concierge du Crime.

Cette fois, il n'y eut pas de combat. Reddington les abattit tous les deux. Le criminel resta un moment immobile et sembla perdu. Il examina les deux corps allongés, puis releva la tête et considéra son environnement comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Il avisa la caméra, sur laquelle il tira, sans obtenir l'effet escompté. Perplexe, il fronça les sourcils et jeta l'arme, puis se mit à courir dans un couloir qu'il n'était pas sensé prendre.

Praetorius eut un grognement de frustration pendant que son assistant enclenchait une sirène d'alerte et s'égosillait dans un microphone.

« Alerte à toutes les unités… Le sujet vient d'échapper à tout contrôle ! Interceptez-le et ramenez-le ! Ne lui faites aucun mal ! »

« Il se trouve à présent dans la section D, couloir 14… » Précisa un autre opérateur

« Entendu. Nous le récupérons. »

Le jeu du chat et de la souris se poursuivit encore cinq minutes. Reddington fut enfin encerclé et consentit à se rendre, non sans avoir délivré quelques coups de poings au passage. Il fut emmené avec rudesse vers le PC central, où l'attendait Praetorius. Ce dernier fit un signe de la main et les deux hommes qui maintenaient Reddington le relâchèrent.

Le criminel se frotta les poignets et regarda dans tous les coins comme une bête traquée, en essayant d'évaluer rapidement sa situation.

« Et bien, Red, il semblerait que vous ayez essayé de prendre le large ? Vous ne vous plaisez pas en notre compagnie ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas rempli votre mission ? »

« Quelle… mission ? »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas déposé l'enveloppe dans le coffre ? »

Reddington fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant. Il secoua la tête et mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Pourquoi… ferais-je ça ? »

« Parce que je vous l'ai ordonné. »

« Vous m'avez demandé… de le faire… mais quelle est la raison ?... l'intérêt, le bénéfice… que je vais en retirer ?... Est-ce que c'est… quelque chose dont j'ai besoin… pour faire autre chose ?... Y a-t-il une finalité ?… un objectif ? »

Sebastian le regarda, interloqué. Reddington semblait encore avoir suffisamment de lucidité pour se rendre compte de sa situation et tenter de l'analyser. Le criminel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et secoua la tête, comme pour chasser quelque chose qui le dérangeait.

« C'est ça qui vous perturbe ? »

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude… de faire des choses… qui n'ont pas de sens. »

Praetorius eut un soupir. C'était ça à la fois l'avantage et le défaut de cette drogue. Associée à l'hypnose, elle agissait sur le cortex cérébral, rendant le sujet docile, mais ce dernier perdait toute capacité à réfléchir par lui-même. La quasi-majorité des personnes soumises à ces expériences ne réagissaient pas et suivaient aveuglément les ordres, ce qui en faisait de parfaits robots, faciles à diriger pour des missions suicides par exemple, mais aussi facile à démasquer quand ils interagissaient avec d'autres personnes.

« Vous me posez un vrai cas de conscience, Reddington… »

Le criminel faisait visiblement des efforts pour conserver son discernement et comprendre ce qu'on lui disait. Praetorius consulta sa montre. Cela faisait six heures que Reddington avait eu sa dernière injection et déjà il montrait les premiers signes de manque. Des crispations involontaires, un regard qu'il avait du mal à fixer sur quelque chose en particulier, de la sueur au front, quelques frissons… bientôt une nervosité à fleur de peau, des tremblements et de l'agressivité. Avec les dosages conséquents qu'il recevait, l'effet de chaque prise devenait de plus en plus bref.

Praetorius se mit à réfléchir. Il n'allait pas tarder à se trouver dans une impasse avec lui. Plutôt que de bourrer Reddington de drogues et d'en faire un sujet soumis et obéissant, il était peut-être préférable de contourner le problème et de lui bâtir un scénario plausible avec l'hypnose. Il pourrait alors évoluer de façon indétectable et remplir sa mission finale à merveille.

Praetorius sourit. Il fit un geste en direction des gardes qui entouraient Reddington, clairement confus. Ces derniers durent maîtriser le criminel qui se mit à se débattre pour les empêcher de l'emmener.

« Ramenez-le à sa cellule. Lui et moi allons avoir une petite discussion. »

_A suivre…_

_Et là, je vous entends dire, de manière angoissée… « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à Red ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire, ce tordu ? » Je vous avais prévenu que Red allait vivre l'enfer jusqu'à la fin… Reste à savoir de quelle fin je parle…_

_Comme j'ai décidé de ne pas être sympa, il vous faudra encore patienter un peu avant de le savoir. En attendant, le fabuleux M. Shore va entrer en jeu lors du procès de Liz dans le prochain chapitre. Il n'a pas été très gentil avec elle mais c'est pour la bonne cause, vous verrez._


	10. L'Audience de Denner

**Chapitre 10 : L'audience de Denner**

L'audience du Juge Denner avait été avancée. Toujours à huis-clos et sans jury, elle devait permettre de statuer sur la tenue d'un procès public, en confrontant toutes les parties présentes.

Harold Cooper et Reven Wright étaient déjà là et attendaient l'arrivée de la principale intéressée. Elizabeth Keen pénétra enfin dans la salle d'audience, accompagnée d'un homme en retrait qui pianotait sur son Smartphone. Cooper l'observa pour la première fois réellement, frappé par sa ressemblance extraordinaire avec Raymond Reddington.

Le Juge Denner pénétra dans la salle et pria tout le monde de s'asseoir. Alan Shore éteignit son téléphone et vint s'installer auprès d'Elizabeth Keen à la table des accusés. Le juge Denner leva un sourcil et le regarda, surpris.

« Vous êtes ?... »

« Alan Shore pour la défense, Votre Honneur. Ma cliente a accepté de se faire représenter. »

« Représenter ?… »

Le juge Denner lança un regard interrogatif vers Reven Wright qui était tout autant sidérée que lui. Cette dernière se tourna vers Cooper.

« Est-ce que c'est la personne que je crois que c'est, Harold ? »

« Oui, et avant que vous ne disiez quelque chose, il a plaidé et obtenu gain de cause devant la Cour Suprême des Etats-Unis... Un miracle, si j'en crois ses détracteurs… Un exploit, qu'il est allé jusqu'à renouveler la seconde fois qu'il s'est présenté devant eux… »

Reven Wright leva les sourcils et considéra avec intérêt l'avocat qui discutait à voix basse avec Elizabeth Keen pour la rassurer.

« Au moins ça reste en famille... Il ne manquerait plus que Reddington fasse son apparition ici et le Grand Guignol serait au complet… »

Cooper observa l'homme qui se dressait aux côtés d'Elizabeth. Le frère de Reddington avait du style et du cran. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Shore se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un signe de tête, accompagné d'un léger sourire.

Le juge Denner avait reporté son attention sur Alan.

« Très bien, Monsieur Shore. Que souhaitez-vous plaider ? »

« Non coupable, Votre Honneur. Nous considérons que l'accusation n'accorde pas le bénéfice du doute à l'accusée. »

« Nous verrons cela, Maître. La parole est au Ministère Public… M. Markin, vous pouvez appeler votre premier témoin. »

« Votre Honneur, j'appelle à la barre l'Inspecteur Wilcox… »

Les débats commencèrent. Interrogatoire d'abord, puis contre interrogatoire par les deux parties. Denner écoutait attentivement et posait les questions qui lui semblaient les plus pertinentes, demandait des précisions ou objectait lorsque les deux parties le réclamaient.

L'accusation apporta ses preuves et la défense, ses arguments. A ce petit jeu, Alan Shore dominait très nettement les débats. Les deux policiers échangèrent des regards inquiets et ils décidèrent de faire jouer leur pièce maîtresse : Samuel Aleko.

L'Haïtien entra, avec sa stature imposante. Pas un instant, il ne regarda Elizabeth qui sentait battre son cœur lourdement dans sa poitrine. Qu'allait-il révéler ? L'homme s'était récusé sur son témoignage. Poursuivrait-il cette ligne de conduite au risque de se parjurer ?

Samuel Aleko confirma qu'il avait avoué sous la contrainte et la menace. Il revint sur ses aveux.

« Ce n'est pas le témoignage qu'il a livré ! Il a été probablement influencé… »

« Objection ! » S'écria Alan Shore.

« Rejetée. »

« J'ai peut-être tort, Votre Honneur, mais quand un témoin dit « probablement », cela montre un degré de spéculation. »

« Je le sais. Vous n'avez pas à objecter à chaque petit détail qui semble être contestable. Je sais ce qu'il faut ignorer. »

« Magnifique… »

L'ironie du ton n'échappa pas au Juge Denner qui lança un regard meurtrier vers Alan Shore. Ce dernier se rassit sous le regard incrédule des deux policiers. L'avocat avait prévenu Elizabeth que c'était sa façon de faire, déstabiliser l'accusation en étant insolent et se faisant passer pour un bouffon. Ensuite, assener le coup de grâce au moment de la plaidoirie en révélant ses cartes maîtresses. A cet instant, il était généralement trop tard pour que l'accusation puisse réagir. Au tribunal, Alan Shore était un rouleau compresseur, une machine de guerre qui ne faisait pas de quartier.

Les policiers se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

« Votre Honneur, nous voudrions verser une nouvelle preuve au dossier… »

« Oui ? Quelle est-elle ? »

L'Inspecteur Wilcox tendit un sachet au Juge avec un sourire. Alan fronça les sourcils.

« Voici la balle de l'arme de l'Agent Keen que nous avons trouvée dans la cale du bateau où elle retenait soi-disant son mari prisonnier, et qui a traversée le pied de M. Aleko, qui ne se trouvait pas à bord au moment des faits… »

Le policier lança un regard ironique vers l'avocat, et Alan évita de montrer son inquiétude. Il se leva néanmoins.

« Votre Honneur, la défense n'a pas eu connaissance de cette nouvelle pièce. Je demande un report de l'audience. »

« M. Shore, je ne peux pas ignorer ces faits nouveaux qui ne plaident pas en votre faveur. Il apparaît que le témoin a été soudoyé et n'a pas dit la vérité. Au vu de ce qui se passe ici aujourd'hui, la cause est entendue : je me prononce pour la tenue d'un procès public… »

« Votre Honneur ! »

C'était Reven Wright qui venait de se lever immédiatement et d'interpeller le Juge.

« Puis-je dire un mot ? »

« J'ai été très clair, il me semble. »

« Au nom du Ministre de la Justice, je me permets d'insister. »

« Le Ministre de la Justice, hein ?... Approchez-vous tous les trois. »

Alan Shore observa l'assistante du Procureur, et avec Marty, ils se retrouvèrent devant Denner.

« Si le Ministre de la Justice est tellement intéressé par ce qui se passe dans mon tribunal, il n'a qu'à venir me le dire directement lui-même. »

« Il le fera, peut-être pas en personne, mais on m'a informé qu'un représentant sera bientôt là. »

« C'est bien tenté, mais c'est trop tard, Mme Wright. »

« Je demande à la Cour de différer sa décision, jusqu'à ce que le Ministre soit entendu. »

« Rejeté… Regardez-moi bien, Mme Wright, afin de bien me comprendre… Rejeté. »

Reven Wright et le Juge Denner se regardèrent avec défiance. Alan Shore en profita pour jouer sa carte maîtresse.

« Votre Honneur, si je puis me permettre… »

« Oui, Maître ? »

« Je souhaiterai appeler à la barre un témoin de dernière minute… »

« Un nouveau témoin ? De qui s'agit-il ? »

Alan se tourna vers la porte d'entrée et fit un signe vers l'employé qui sortit. L'attente se prolongea pendant laquelle Shore échangea un sourire avec l'assistante du Procureur Général. Une minute plus tard, l'employé revenait accompagné de deux policiers et d'un homme à la tête rasée et à la barbe naissante. Elizabeth eut un choc en reconnaissant Tom Keen. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire et s'installa.

« Maître, je peux savoir de qui il s'agit ? »

« Tom Keen, Votre Honneur, l'ex-mari de l'Agent Keen… Ma cliente croyait l'avoir tué, mais il est ressuscité d'entre les morts… Alléluia !

Le juge regarda Elizabeth qui, effectivement à cet instant, semblait complètement et sincèrement surprise de voir Tom Keen présent dans la salle. Les deux policiers protestèrent vivement à leur tour et demandèrent à interroger le témoin en privé. Denner eut un soupir audible et se pinça le haut du nez. Visiblement, sa patience commençait à s'étioler.

« M. Shore, vous pouvez vous approcher ? »

« Je n'aime pas quand on me demande d'approcher une seconde fois. »

Cooper et l'Assistante du Procureur Général se regardèrent. Le show d'Alan Shore continuait.

« M. Shore, je ne sais pas où vous voulez en venir, mais il va vous falloir être excessivement prudent… »

« Votre Honneur, je vous amène le principal suspect. S'il est prêt à avouer le crime, appuyé par le témoignage de Samuel Aleko, vous n'avez plus de raison de poursuivre l'Agent Keen pour meurtre, tout au plus pour complicité… Et encore… »

« M. Shore, cette cour de justice n'est pas un cirque où vous faites votre numéro ! »

« Juge, vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez, je suis au meilleur de ma forme ! »

« Maître, je vous préviens… Si vous continuez, je vous place en détention provisoire pour outrage à la cour. Vous avez compris ? »

« Reçu cinq sur cinq, Votre Honneur. »

Alan rejoignit sa chaise pendant que Denner le fusillait du regard à nouveau.

« M. Keen, si vous voulez bien venir témoigner à la barre… »

Tom Keen n'avait pas quitté des yeux Elizabeth pendant l'échange entre Alan et le juge. Il lança un regard chargé d'antipathie vers l'avocat et s'installa. Alan se planta devant lui et lui fit un sourire cordial.

« Pourriez-vous décliner votre identité et les liens qui vous lient avec l'accusé ? »

« Je m'appelle Tom Keen. Je suis le mari… l'ex-mari d'Elizabeth Keen. »

« Tom… Je peux vous appeler Tom, n'est-ce pas ?... » Alan se mit à sourire suavement, alors qu'il savait que l'homme devant lui le détestait cordialement. Il inclina la tête sur le côté. « … Est-il vrai que vous avez été détenu sur un cargo pendant quatre mois ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourriez-vous raconter à la cour ce qu'il s'est passé sur ce bateau quand le Lieutenant Ames est venu faire une inspection ? »

Et Tom livra sa version des faits, en donnant un maximum de détails pour finalement s'accuser du meurtre. Alan le remercia et retourna s'asseoir. Les deux policiers se regardèrent, sidérés, sachant que leurs accusations pour assassinat à l'encontre d'Elizabeth Keen ne tenaient plus la route.

De son côté, Elizabeth dévisagea Tom de façon neutre. Elle n'avait pas envie de le remercier car tout était arrivé par sa faute. Elle regrettait le gâchis qui avait résulté de ses erreurs. A cet instant, elle s'inquiétait surtout de ce que le Juge allait dire et de ce que cela allait signifier pour Tom.

Alan sentit son désarroi et lui serra la main. Elizabeth le remercia d'un sourire.

Denner resta un moment silencieux, avant de s'adresser à Tom, qui était revenu entre ses deux gardiens.

« Monsieur Keen, vous avez conscience de ce qui va vous arriver, au vu de vos aveux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ça m'est égal. Je suis le seul responsable. Elizabeth n'y est pour rien. Elle a même essayé de m'empêcher de tuer le Lieutenant Ames. »

« Même si ce que vous dites est vrai, Elizabeth Keen a encore à répondre d'autres accusations… » Il se tourna vers Alan Shore et la jeune femme. « … Faux témoignage, enlèvement, séquestration, subordination de témoin, entraves à la justice… »

« Votre Honneur… » Alan se leva et reboutonna sa veste. « … Vous avez la possibilité de faire disparaître tout ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… »

Les deux policiers s'agitèrent et commencèrent à protester. Le Juge leva la main pour les calmer.

« Comme ça… comme par magie, Maître ? C'est bien mal me connaître... »

« Votre Honneur ? Un mot en particulier, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Le Juge hocha la tête. Alan dévisagea intensément Denner et commença à lui parler à voix basse.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Juge, dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas habilité à statuer sur les affaires de Sécurité Nationale ? Qu'il existe un tribunal, le FISA, avec des Juges nommés par le Congrès et le Sénat, pour décider de la validité et de la tenue d'une procédure judicaire quand cela concerne le travail des Agences gouvernementales ?... Vous n'aviez pas le droit de conduire des interrogatoires à huis-clos et de contraindre des Agents Fédéraux à divulguer des données classées confidentielles… Vous n'aviez pas le droit de tenir cette cour, vous le saviez, et pourtant, vous l'avez fait. »

« Chercheriez-vous à m'intimider, Monsieur Shore ? »

« Je vous mets en garde, Juge... Si jamais vous veniez à vous prononcer en faveur d'un procès civil avec un grand jury, je vous annonce mon intention de récuser votre jugement et de porter ma requête immédiatement devant le FISA, ce qui suspendrait toutes les poursuites en cours, et au bout d'un temps… assez long… annulerait _inévitablement _par une motion,votre décision en violation du Patriot Act et de l'Espionnage Act… Sans compter que vous auriez alors à répondre devant vos pairs, d'ingérences dans des affaires relevant de la Sécurité Nationale et des intérêts du gouvernement… En général, ce n'est pas bon pour la poursuite d'une carrière ici à Washington… à moins, bien sûr, de vouloir se suicider professionnellement et de vouloir couler des jours paisibles dans le fin fond du Wyoming… »

« Des menaces dans mon tribunal ?… J'ai bien l'intention de vous dénoncer devant le conseil d'éthique, M. Shore. Vous risquez une suspension de votre licence. »

« Et nous serions bien avancés tous les deux… Votre Honneur, vous menez un combat perdu d'avance. Vous ne semblez pas vous rendre compte des conséquences d'une décision personnelle hasardeuse, qui n'est pas fondée sur un point de droit… Vous savez pertinemment que votre décision sera rejetée pour un vice de procédure que je n'hésiterai pas à dénoncer… »

« Vous ne feriez pas ça… »

« _C'est bien mal me connaître,_ _Votre Honneur_. »

Il y eut un silence. Denner serra la mâchoire en fusillant l'avocat du regard. Alan ne détourna pas les yeux et se montra plutôt magnanime.

« La balle est dans votre camp, Juge. A vous de jouer. »

Ignorant de ce qui s'était dit entre les deux hommes, Reven Wright et Harold Cooper échangèrent un regard inquiet. Alan Shore retourna s'asseoir, aux côtés d'Elizabeth qui le dévisagea en mourant d'envie de savoir. Mais l'avocat continua à regarder droit devant lui, sans rien trahir.

Au bout de longues secondes de silence, Denner s'adressa aux policiers et fit un signe pour faire sortir Tom Keen. Encore au bout de quelques secondes, il reprit la parole :

« Le secret gouvernemental... L'idée que le gouvernement fédéral puisse surveiller, interroger, et même tuer des citoyens américains, sans contrôle, ni responsabilité, sans l'obligation de présenter aux gens les preuves qui les ont poussés à agir ainsi... ça, selon moi, c'est la plus grave menace pour la Sécurité Nationale. Cela érode les fondations même de notre grande démocratie. Le fait que n'importe quel procureur fédéral qui prononce ces deux mots magiques… Sécurité Nationale… puisse supprimer des dossiers, annuler des assignations, éviter les Grands Jurys... ça me choque !... »

Les deux policiers se regardèrent, confiants. Reven Wright baissa la tête. Harold Cooper jeta un regard vers Elizabeth, inquiet.

« Dans cette affaire, je suis content que le gouvernement ait pris la bonne décision et ait consenti à me laisser examiner les preuves de ses agissements. Maintenant que c'est fait... Je suis satisfait, car si le Directeur Adjoint Cooper ou l'Agent Keen avaient été obligés de témoigner, cela aurait exposé des secrets nationaux qui auraient le potentiel de causer des dommages matériels à l'intérêt national. »

Reven Wright releva la tête avec surprise et Cooper n'en revint pas non plus. Le chef de la police se leva immédiatement et protesta avec véhémence

« Votre Honneur ! »

« Epargnez-moi vos contestations, M. Markin. Vous savez autant que moi que nous avons les mains liés dans cette affaire… »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Un homme est mort, Votre Honneur, un policier qui ne faisait que son devoir ! »

« Et sa mort est une tragédie, Inspecteur, je le sais… »

Wilcox secoua la tête, dépité, et regarda Alan Shore, qui ne souriait pas et semblait compatir aux sentiments du policier.

Sa décision prise, le Juge Denner abattit son marteau. Tout était fini.

Elizabeth Keen n'éprouva pas de soulagement de se savoir relaxée. Quand Le Juge Denner l'apostropha et lui dit de se souvenir d'Eugene Ames et d'honorer sa mémoire, elle resta pétrifiée par la culpabilité et s'en voulut.

Alan lui prit le bras doucement et voulut l'entraîner, mais Wilcox la retint. L'inspecteur de police était furieux que justice ne soit pas rendue. Elle l'écouta déverser ses accusations et ses frustrations en silence. Il avait raison.

« Ça suffit, Inspecteur Wilcox. Je vous prierai de laisser ma cliente tranquille désormais. »

Wilcox s'en alla après un dernier regard méprisant vers elle. Alan se tourna vers Elizabeth.

« Ça va, Liz ? »

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot, quand elle se rappela quelque chose.

« Tom ? Où est Tom ? »

« Les frères Malloy ont dû le ramener là où ils l'ont trouvé. »

« Que va-t-il devenir ? »

« Est-ce que cela a une réelle importance ?... » Elle secoua la tête. « ... Allons boire un verre. »

« Monsieur Shore ? »

Alan se retourna. Reven Wright et Harold Cooper se tenaient devant lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez dit à Denner, mais je vous remercie. » Dit l'assistante du Procureur Général.

Alan Shore hocha simplement la tête.

« Et que cela vous serve de leçon à l'avenir, Keen. » Ajouta Cooper.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Le Directeur Adjoint regarda Shore avec reconnaissance et suivit Wright qui sortait de la salle d'audience.

_A suivre…_

_Bon, ce n'était pas la partie la plus fun mais j'ai voulu la revisiter à ma manière avec le champion des causes perdues. Maintenant, tout ce petit monde va pouvoir se consacrer à Red qui en a bien besoin, le pauvre… Je l'ai mis dans un de ces états ! Honte sur moi… Allez-vous bientôt le ramasser à la petite cuillère ? Ou va-t-il mettre le monde à feu et à sang ? Vous le saurez…_

… _prochainement !_


	11. Le Lapin d'Alan shore

**Chapitre 11 : Le « Lapin » d'Alan.**

Julia Voronina observa avec consternation l'homme amaigri, recroquevillé contre le mur de sa cellule. Un rictus de douleur crispait son visage pâle, inondé de sueur. Il dodelinait de la tête de gauche à droite, murmurait quelque chose de façon incohérente et regardait dans le vague, comme s'il était en proie à des hallucinations. Par-dessus tout, des tremblements inquiétants et des spasmes incontrôlables le secouaient à intervalles irréguliers.

La femme se tourna vers Sebastian Bocharov avec colère.

« Vous m'aviez dit que Reddington serait prêt, Praetorius ! Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire ?... Vous en avez fait une véritable épave ! »

« Ce processus est normal, il est en phase de sevrage. Dans quelques jours, il ira beaucoup mieux, je peux vous l'assurer. »

« Tout est planifié depuis des semaines. Mes équipes ont travaillé dur et se sont débrouillées pour obtenir toutes les autorisations nécessaires. La date butoir est fixée et ne peut être modifiée. S'il n'est pas prêt à effectuer cette mission… »

« Il l'est. » L'interrompit Bocharov.

« Vous l'avez bien regardé ? Parce que dans cet état, je doute qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit… » Elle secoua la tête. « … Nous vous avons fait confiance, Sebastian. Nous vous avons laissé carte blanche pour que vous agissiez… »

« … Et cela fait partie du protocole que j'ai mis en place. Je crée le chaos dans son esprit pour asseoir mon pouvoir sur lui. Je le brise jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien auquel il puisse se raccrocher, rien à part ma voix et ce qu'elle lui ordonne de faire. C'est ainsi que ça marche. Ne me dites pas que vous l'ignoriez… On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs. »

Julia Voronina le dévisagea froidement. Ce Praetorius était un véritable sociopathe, dénué de tout sentiment. Il était toujours si calme, si glacial... Seul l'aspect scientifique de ses travaux l'intéressait. Entre ses mains, les êtres humains n'étaient que des cobayes et des marionnettes dont il tirait les fils. Rien d'autre.

Elle tourna la tête à nouveau vers les écrans. Reddington semblait brisé. Etait-il seulement encore sain d'esprit ? A le voir ainsi, elle en doutait. Elle serra les poings inconsciemment dans ses poches et ravala sa colère. Il ne fallait pas que Praetorius voit à quel point elle était affectée par la vision d'un homme qu'elle avait autrefois admiré pour son audace et sa ténacité.

« Vous avez cinq jours pour en faire un être humain décent et présentable… Cinq jours, pas plus. Vous m'avez comprise ?... »

« Parfaitement. »

Reddington se roula en boule misérablement et Voronina entendit ses gémissements qui venaient d'augmenter en volume. Elle fronça les sourcils et son visage se crispa.

« Doit-il continuer à souffrir comme ça ? »

« Une petite punition pour un comportement déplacé… » Il fit un signe vers son assistant. « … Donnez-lui ce qu'il faut et faites lui prendre une douche. Qu'il dorme ensuite. »

L'assistant s'en alla. Bocharov éteignit les caméras de contrôle et les haut-parleurs, et revint vers l'envoyée de Shaltaï Boltaï avec un rire à donner froid dans le dos.

« J'aurai cru que vous auriez plus de cran, Julia… Reddington ne vous laisse pas indifférente. Je vous rappelle que le sort de cet homme est scellé. Dans un plus d'une semaine, il sera mort… »

Julia Voronina soutint son regard sans ciller.

« Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, Bocharov, je l'ai déjà tué. Le Reddington que vous avez sous les yeux n'a rien à voir avec l'homme qu'il était autrefois. Tout comme vous, j'ai engendré un monstre… Alors ne me parlez pas de mon émotivité vis-à-vis de lui, je ne suis intéressée que par la réussite pleine et totale de ce projet. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin qu'il soit _à peu près _lui-même. »

Bocharov la considéra d'un œil critique et après quelques secondes, sembla accepter son explication.

« Il faut que vous compreniez que ce que je fais prend du temps. Chaque sujet est unique et demande un travail d'adaptation. Reddington était un challenge que j'ai réussi à relever… Comme à chaque fois. Personne ne résiste à mes méthodes. »

La suffisance de cet homme… Voronina en venait presque à espérer qu'il échoue pour lui faire ravaler sa prétention… Elle inspira profondément et changea de sujet avant de perdre complètement son calme.

« Ma présence ici n'est pas seulement pour m'assurer qu'il est prêt. Je suis venue le chercher pour le déplacer. Il n'est plus en sécurité. Je l'emmène avec moi et vous déménagerez ce laboratoire dans un endroit sûr, qui est prêt à vous accueillir, vous et votre équipe. »

« Non, pas question. »

Julia Voronina se mit à pâlir.

« Vous ferez ce que je vous dis de faire, Praetorius… Les associés de Reddington sont sur nos traces. Mes sources indiquent qu'ils peuvent envahir cette base à tout moment… Préparez-le à partir. »

« Non, Reddington n'est pas en état de voyager. Vous devrez attendre vingt quatre heures… Revenez demain. »

La tension monta d'un cran. Ils se dévisagèrent et la femme ne cacha pas son aversion pour Bocharov.

« Je ne prendrai pas le risque de le perdre maintenant, vous m'entendez ? Si jamais nous sommes attaqués et qu'il prend la fuite… »

« Vous ne le perdrez pas. Il est dans un tel état de dépendance que, pas instant, il ne songe à s'enfuir. »

« Est-ce que vous me le garantissez ? »

« Oui. Il fera exactement tout ce que vous voulez. Il obéira docilement comme un bon junkie. Et sans contraintes. »

« Je l'espère pour vous. Nous avons placé beaucoup d'espoir et d'argent dans votre programme, Praetorius. S'il s'avère que vos efforts ne sont pas à la hauteur de nos espérances, vous pouvez vous attendre à en subir les conséquences… » Elle eut un sourire dédaigneux. « …Et je ne voudrais pas être à votre place. »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me menacer... Mon expérience fonctionne. La preuve… »

Praetorius prit un dossier sur son bureau et le lui tendit.

« … J'ai les informations sur l'Agent Elizabeth Keen. Tout est consigné ici… Il semblerait que Reddington l'aide dans les enquêtes qu'elle mène sur des criminels. Avec tous les contacts dont il dispose, il n'est ni plus, ni moins, qu'un banal indic… »

« Lui, un indic ? Allons, il figure sur leur liste des criminels les plus recherchés… »

Praetorius haussa les épaules.

« Les Fédéraux ferment les yeux en faisant croire au monde entier qu'ils le pourchassent toujours. En réalité, Reddington continue à mener ses activités avec leur aval. »

« C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ? »

« Non. C'est ce que j'en ai déduit. »

Voronina secoua la tête.

« Avec son passif et les accusations qui pèsent sur lui, le FBI ou la CIA seraient trop heureux de mettre la main sur lui et de le faire disparaître définitivement, après lui avoir extorqué tous ses secrets sous la torture. »

« Il m'a dit qu'il se débarrassait de la concurrence et des gens qui lui déplaisaient. »

« Avec l'aide du FBI ? Vous plaisantez ? »

« J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? »

« Je sais que Raymond Reddington ne fait jamais rien comme les autres, mais de là à collaborer avec les Fédéraux ? Non, ce n'est pas le genre... »

« Je ne suis pas parvenu à connaître ses motivations. Je dirais que le Concierge du Crime veut se venger de ses ennemis… ou alors, il s'ennuie... »

« Ou vous ne connaissez pas ses vraies raisons et il se moque de vous… A-t-il passé un accord d'immunité avec eux ? »

« Il s'est mis à rire quand je le lui ai demandé… »

« Donc il s'est fichu de vous. »

« Pourtant les Fédéraux ont trouvé un moyen de pression pour l'obliger à collaborer. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ce serait ? »

« Elizabeth Keen. Sa relation avec cette jeune femme est troublante. Il est animé de profonds sentiments que je qualifierais de… paternels envers elle. »

Julia Voronina le regarda sans trahir d'émotions. Dans sa tête pourtant, les rouages tournaient furieusement en essayant de donner un sens à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Vous sous-entendez que… ? C'est impossible. Sa fille unique est morte alors qu'elle n'avait que neuf ans. »

« Pourtant, il semble connaître les moindres faits et gestes de l'Agent Keen depuis l'enfance. Il m'a parlé des anniversaires qu'elle célébrait avec ses camarades, de son bal de promotion et de sa remise de diplôme… Il y était, mais jamais présent à ses côtés, toujours dans l'ombre… Il ne l'a pas perdu de vue et a pourvu à son éducation et à ses études. Qu'est-ce que cela vous évoque, à part quelqu'un qui cache et protège le seul membre encore vivant de sa famille ? »

Voronina secoua la tête, comme si elle ne croyait pas à cette théorie. Les hommes qu'elle avait envoyés pour kidnapper Reddington vingt cinq ans plus tôt lui avaient affirmé qu'ils s'étaient occupés de tout et n'avaient laissé aucune trace derrière eux. Le sang répandu dans la maison, les traces de violence… Tout ça n'avait été qu'une mise en scène destinée à l'affaiblir et à lui faire croire que le pire était arrivé à sa famille… Ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé l'avait rongé et le rongeait encore. Sonné, il s'était laissé emmener. Quand il avait commencé à blâmer la Cabale pour qui il travaillait alors, Voronina avait su qu'elle avait gagné. Cela avait été le meilleur retournement d'un agent ennemi qu'elle avait réalisé.

« Elizabeth Keen serait sa fille ? Quelle ironie… Une femme flic et un criminel… »

« C'est diablement bien vu au contraire. Mettre en péril la vie d'un Agent Fédéral est un geste auquel vous réfléchissez à deux fois... Il a trouvé l'ultime moyen de la protéger et de la tenir à l'écart de lui de façon insoupçonnable. Je crois maintenant qu'il essaie de renouer avec elle. »

« Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Ça, c'est à vous de le lui demander. »

oooOOOooo

« Tu vois, Angelo ? Ce n'était pas bien compliqué finalement… »

« Red, je t'en prie… »

L'homme au Fedora releva la tête et observa l'individu pitoyable qui s'agitait nerveusement sur sa chaise. Ce dernier, pâle comme un mort, venait de signer des documents qui reconnaissaient sa responsabilité dans l'enlèvement de son patron. Il lui rétrocédait aussi ses parts dans une affaire qu'ils avaient conclue ensemble. Tout s'était bien passé au début, jusqu'à ce que l'individu ait tenté de l'escroquer et de le trahir auprès de Shaltaï Boltaï. Mauvais calcul…

« Vous avez joué avec le feu, Eric et toi. Et vous vous êtes brûlés… »

Le Concierge du Crime tourna la tête vers Monsieur Kaplan qui attendait, les bras croisés. Cette dernière fit un signe à deux de ses comparses, qui s'approchèrent du dénommé Angelo et le redressèrent.

« Avec votre permission, je prends la relève... » Dit-elle simplement. Puis elle s'adressa aux deux armoires à glace. « … Emmenez-le. »

« Red, non, s'il-te-plaît… » S'écria Angelo, paniqué. « Je ne voulais pas… »

« Allez, viens, mon biquet, on ne va pas salir le costume tout neuf de Monsieur Reddington, hein ? » dit un des deux gorilles, en se moquant du malheureux.

« Red… NON ! Je n'y suis pour rien, je te le jure. C'est Eric qui a tout manigancé !... RED ! »

Ce qui était ironique et triste à la fois, c'est que le dénommé Eric avait tenu les mêmes propos une heure auparavant et avait accusé son comparse. Entraîné par les deux hommes de Monsieur Kaplan, le traître disparut au coin du couloir en poussant des hurlements. Le bruit d'une voiture qui démarrait se fit entendre, puis s'amenuisa alors que le véhicule s'en allait.

Resté à l'encart, Alan Shore expulsa l'air qu'il retenait depuis un moment, ouvrit les yeux, puis enleva son chapeau avant de se tourner vers Monsieur Kaplan. Même s'il avait une idée de ce qui allait advenir, il devait poser la question.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de lui et de son complice ? »

« Il vaut mieux que vous ne le sachiez pas. Dembé va vous ramener à votre hôtel. »

Alan baissa la tête, visiblement éprouvé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Brutalement, il se détourna et avala de grandes bouffées d'air pour éviter de répandre le contenu de son estomac sur son costume neuf et coûteux. Monsieur Kaplan lui laissa un moment pour se reprendre.

« Désolé… »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir désolé ou coupable de quoi que ce soit. Ces hommes ont trahi votre frère. Ils savaient à quoi ils s'exposaient s'ils étaient pris la main dans le sac… Comme des enfants, ils se sont fait prendre, ils sont punis, c'est la loi de notre milieu... Dites-vous que cela va lancer un signal très fort à tous ceux qui auraient envie d'agir de même au sein de l'organisation et aussi aux ennemis de M. Reddington. Ils réfléchiront à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à nouveau à lui. »

Alan hocha finalement la tête, encore pâle. Pendant quelques secondes, les traits de Monsieur Kaplan s'adoucirent devant cette vulnérabilité affichée.

« Vous avez été un Concierge du Crime plus que convaincant. Raymond sait aussi s'amuser _sainement_. Si un jour vous ne savez pas quoi faire… »

Le commentaire non dénué d'ironie parvint à arracher un sourire triste à l'avocat.

« Non merci, Kate. C'est un vrai sacerdoce et je préfère exercer mes talents ordinaires de comédien dans un tribunal. Venez voir une de mes plaidoiries et vous comprendrez. »

« C'est dommage, vraiment dommage. »

« Le monde n'a pas besoin de deux Reddington. Et je suis bien trop attaché à me battre pour la justice. »

« Vous n'allez peut-être pas me croire, mais à sa façon, votre frère essaie de faire de cet endroit un monde meilleur. »

« Oh, mais je suis tenté de vous croire, Kate... » Il eut un petit rire. « … Toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées ont encensé Raymond, comme s'il était le Sauveur en personne, et non ce fils de pute insupportable que je connais... Peut-être est-il temps que je lui donne une seconde chance ?... »

« J'ignore la nature de votre… différend, mais je crois que vous devriez le laisser s'expliquer. »

« Avant, je ne voulais pas, mais maintenant, je suis prêt à l'écouter… J'ai toujours refusé de voir… » Il haussa les épaules. « Que voulez-vous ? J'ai toujours aimé les causes perdues. Celle-ci est un sacré défi à relever. »

« C'est aussi pour ça que cette société a besoin d'avocats comme vous. Pour que le combat soit mené sur plusieurs fronts. »

Il lui fit un plus large sourire qu'elle lui retourna sincèrement pour la première fois.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles de lui ? »

« Il est vivant et nous savons où il est gardé. »

« Où ? »

« Près de Santa Fe, au Nouveau Mexique. Une base militaire désaffectée. »

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Y aller bien sûr. Ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures avant que mes équipes n'interviennent. Nous vous préviendrons dès que ce sera fait. »

Un homme lui fit un signe de la main. Il était temps qu'elle prenne congé.

« Dembé vous attend dans la voiture. Encore merci pour votre aide, Alan. »

« Kate ? »

Kaplan revint vers lui.

« Oui ? »

« Je veux être là quand vos hommes le sortiront. Et Elizabeth voudra elle aussi être présente. »

« Vous voulez venir avec nous ? »

« Ah ! J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais le demander… »

Monsieur Kaplan se redressa et le considéra en silence, en lisant toute la détermination retrouvée dans ses yeux.

« Très bien. » Dit-elle finalement.

« Quand et où ? »

« L'avion décolle du _National_ dans deux heures. »

« Ok. Le temps de prévenir Elisabeth… »

« Soyez à l'heure. Nous ne vous attendrons pas. »

oooOOOooo

Le calme dans l'avion de Reddington lui parut surréel et contrastait avec l'état de nervosité dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elizabeth Keen était pourtant habituée à mener des opérations délicates et des assauts contre de dangereux criminels, mais là, c'était personnel. Elle avait discuté avec Monsieur Kaplan qui ne lui avait rien caché des ravisseurs qui détenaient Red. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à abattre leur otage au cas où ils se sentiraient menacés. Malgré son professionnalisme, l'inquiétude la rongeait, et elle éprouvait régulièrement la nécessité de se lever et d'arpenter le couloir pour soulager la tension. Dembé et Monsieur Kaplan faisaient comme s'ils n'avaient rien remarqué.

Tout dans cet appareil lui rappelait Raymond Reddington, depuis le fauteuil vide qu'il occupait d'ordinaire, et vers lequel elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil, comme si Red allait brusquement apparaître, jusqu'à la sacoche que Dembé avait prise et qui accompagnait le criminel dans ses moindres déplacements. Elle devait contenir des papiers probablement importants ou bien des souvenirs personnels auxquels Red tenait.

A quelques sièges de là, Alan Shore lisait des comptes rendus d'audience, étalés sur la table, et tapait parfois des corrections sur son ordinateur portable. Quand il tournait la tête, ses petites lunettes en titane lançaient des éclats sous la lumière vive. Qu'il soit aussi calme la dépassait totalement. Elle aurait aimé avoir des dossiers sur lesquels œuvrer. Au moins, concentré sur son travail comme il l'était, il ne pensait pas à autre chose.

Elizabeth l'observa, à la fois amusée et stupéfaite par sa transformation. Le plus perturbant avait été de le voir sortir de la Mercedes noire avec Dembé, les cheveux coiffés en une brosse courte, dans un costume trois pièces identique à ceux que portait Red, le chapeau en moins. Pendant une seconde, Liz avait cru… Elle avait dû se retenir contre le chambranle de la porte, tellement l'émotion de le voir ainsi lui avait coupé les jambes. Alan s'était immédiatement aperçu de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle et s'en était excusé. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer.

Bien sûr, l'avocat avait dû lui expliquer _succinctement_ pourquoi il avait pris l'apparence du Concierge du Crime. Certains éléments étaient critiques. Le fait que les associés de Red ne puissent plus le joindre ou lui parler avait créé des tensions que Monsieur Kaplan avait été chargé d'apaiser. Une réunion avait été organisée pour calmer tout ce petit monde et faire taire les rumeurs. Briefé par Dembé, Alan s'en était plutôt bien sorti. Et quand les questions devenaient trop délicates, il ne répondait tout simplement pas. Personne ne s'en formalisait. A aucun moment, il ne mentionna les deux réunions qu'il avait faites quelques heures plus tôt…

Au énième passage d'Elizabeth près de lui, Alan lui saisit le poignet et l'arrêta. Elle le regarda et il lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. Elle prit place pendant qu'il rangeait ses papiers et fermait son portable. Puis il se pencha vers elle et parla tout bas, afin que Monsieur Kaplan et Dembé ne les entendent pas.

« Moment de vérité, Elizabeth. Dites-moi ce qui vous passe par la tête. »

« Vous voulez devenir mon punching bag, Alan ? »

Il eut un petit rire qui fit du bien à Elizabeth.

« Si ça peut vous faire plaisir... J'encaisse assez bien. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous m'avez dit des vérités la dernière fois que je dois tout cautionner. »

« Non, et vous auriez raison de le faire. Je n'ai pas été très _fair-play_ lors de notre discussion. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je testais le terrain… Est-ce un crime de dire que tu me plais, Elizabeth ? Tu es belle, intelligente, tu ne manques pas de cran et je m'en serai voulu de passer à côté de toi, sans avoir tenté ma chance une nouvelle fois. »

Le passage au tutoiement ne la gêna pas.

« Tu te proposes encore pour tromper ma solitude ?… »

« J'ai toujours aimé cette expression. C'est comme voler un moment de complicité, un instant qui le rend unique dans un océan d'ennuis et de peur … »

Elle le regarda avec affection et un adorable sourire avec deux fossettes transforma son visage.

« J'admire ta persévérance, mais je préfère qu'on reste amis, Alan. »

« Ouch… Alors ça, c'est LE râteau ultime. »

« Tu vas t'en remettre… »

« Peut-être pas… »

« Mais si… » Elle lui fit un signe de l'index pour qu'il se rapproche d'elle. Elle lui glissa : « … L'hôtesse... »

« Quoi, l'hôtesse ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocent. J'ai vu comment tu la regardais... »

« Vraiment ? »

Il adopta une pose nonchalante et se passa machinalement la langue sur les lèvres. Cela la fit rire, parce que chez lui, ce geste anodin donnait l'impression qu'il se préparait à un festin de chair. Le loup était définitivement dans la bergerie.

« … Et j'ai aussi vu comment _elle_ te regardait. Je crois que tu as toutes tes chances. »

« Elle doit me prendre pour Raymond. Tu crois qu'ils ont… ? »

Il entrelaça les doigts symboliquement.

« Je ne veux même pas le savoir... »

« Peut-être devrais-je avoir un petit entretien à ce sujet avec elle ? »

« Alan… »

Elle lui prit la main avant qu'il se lève et la serra doucement.

« Je me suis terriblement entichée de toi… C'est comme ça qu'on dit ? »

Il hocha la tête, les yeux brillants, plein d'espoir.

« … Je t'adore, Alan, réellement, positivement, et tu es un ami sincère qui me rassure ou qui dit des choses désagréables quand il le faut. Tu me permets d'avoir les pieds sur terre, de me raccrocher à la réalité. Tu es la seule personne à qui je peux confier tout ce qui m'arrive sans être prise pour une folle. Tu me comprends. Et ça, comme tu l'as dit, ça n'a pas de prix. »

Un sourire s'élargit sur le visage d'Alan, un sourire qui lui rappela tellement Red qu'elle eut un pincement au cœur. Il prit les doigts d'Elizabeth entre les siens, avant de lui donner un baiser sur le dos de la main, chastement.

« Contrairement à ce que je t'ai dit, Raymond ne s'en ira pas… Ce serait le dernier des imbéciles s'il se détournait de toi. »

« Et si c'était moi qui partais ? »

« Tu sais bien qu'il remuerait ciel et terre pour te retrouver. »

« Et si je ne l'intéressais pas en fait ? Que je n'étais qu'un moyen pour une fin ? »

« Alors c'est moi qui t'enlèverais à lui. La jalousie, il n'y a rien de tel pour remettre le cœur de quelqu'un à sa vraie place. »

« Et tu en profiterais… Alan, tu es tordu et opportuniste… »

« Bien plus que tu ne l'imagines… »

« Oui, et bien, je préférerais t'éviter de finir au fond de la mer, les pieds dans un bloc de béton. »

« C'est ce qu'une véritable amie ferait. »

« En effet… »

Elle tourna la tête quand elle le vit suivre des yeux l'hôtesse qui disparut dans l'espace qui lui était réservée. _Incorrigible coureur de jupons_, pensa-t-elle.

« Va conquérir ton hôtesse, joli cœur… »

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant que le masque dont elle se parait à présent, ne refasse son apparition. Avec lui revenaient les soucis et l'inquiétude.

« Plus tard… Liz, tout va bien se passer… » La rassura Alan. « … Ils connaissent leur boulot. Ils ne prendront pas de risques inutiles. »

« Je sais… » Elle le regarda avec un mélange de respect et d'affection. « … Je ne t'ai pas remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis qu'on se connaît. Pour le soutien que tu m'apportes… »

Sa voix la trahit et elle se tut.

« Toi et moi… » Commença t-il. « … Ce qu'on a tous les deux, c'est précieux. Quoi qu'il se passe à l'avenir, on n'en a pas fini. Tu le sais, ça ? Tu le sais ? »

« Oui. »

« Et s'il faut que je botte le cul de mon frère pour qu'il le comprenne, et bien, je n'hésiterai pas à le faire. Et il n'aura pas intérêt à te faire du mal, parce qu'il aura aussi affaire à moi. »

Devant la férocité de ses paroles, elle se mit à rire. L'imaginer deux secondes tenir tête à Red était une expérience qu'elle ne voulait manquer pour rien au monde. Les deux frères ensemble devaient faire des étincelles. Elle savait d'expérience qu'Alan Shore ne se laisserait pas faire.

Quand elle se calma, elle le regarda avec une immense tendresse. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un grand frère qui veillait sur elle.

« La femme qui t'épousera aura beaucoup de chance… » Finit-elle par dire.

« C'est ce que me répète constamment mon mari… »

« Ton… mari ? »

Elizabeth le regarda bouche bée, puis ouvrit de grands yeux en réalisant ce qu'il sous-entendait.

« Tu es marié… Avec un homme ? »

« Ai-je omis de signaler ce petit détail ? »

« Mais tu es… enfin, tu es hétérosexuel, n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien… Bi ? »

« Complètement hétéro… Je ne me suis marié avec Denny que pour convenances personnelles et pour pouvoir faire les choix qui s'imposent le jour où il décidera que sa vie ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécue. En sera-t-il seulement encore conscient ? Il est atteint d'une maladie neurodégénérative. Il m'aime et me fait suffisamment confiance pour me laisser seul juge en la matière, et surtout, pour que je respecte sa volonté jusqu'au bout. »

La jeune femme le regarda, soudain bouleversée.

« Mon Dieu, c'est une telle responsabilité… »

« Oui, c'est pour cette raison que j'informe mon entourage de la situation, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendus quand l'heure sera venue de faire ce qu'il faut faire… »

Alan la vit soudain porter ses deux mains à son visage, alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

« Elizabeth, ça va ?... J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas… »

« Je… je crois que tu devrais en parler avec ton frère. »

« Pourquoi ? Cette décision ne regarde que Denny et moi… »

Les larmes se mirent soudain à couler abondamment sur les joues d'Elizabeth et elle fut secouée par un sanglot.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Liz ? Explique-moi. »

« Non, ce n'est pas toi… C'est… mon histoire personnelle. Mon père… mon père adoptif, en fait… Sam… Je viens de réellement comprendre… »

« Quoi ? »

« Sam se mourait d'un cancer... Il souffrait beaucoup... Il ne lui restait plus que quelques semaines à vivre… dans des conditions épouvantables… Red et lui étaient amis… Red… Il a… il a mis fin… au calvaire de mon père. Il l'a tué… pour le délivrer. »

Alan regarda Elizabeth avec consternation. Elizabeth continua à sangloter.

« Je comprends maintenant… qu'il l'a fait par amour… et ce que cela implique… en terme de courage et de culpabilité… Je lui en ai tellement voulu à l'époque… »

Elle se remit à pleurer violemment. Cette fois, dans son champ de vision, Alan vit Kaplan lever la tête vers eux. Brièvement, il la regarda et secoua la tête pour lui dire de ne pas intervenir et que tout allait bien. La jeune femme avait besoin de se libérer de ce poids. Il chercha dans ses poches et lui tendit un mouchoir brodé de 2 R entrelacés.

« C'est ça qui est à l'origine de ta colère ? »

« Oui. En majeure partie. Le reste… C'est de la défiance et de l'incompréhension. »

« Elizabeth, c'est humain d'avoir la réaction que tu as eue. Tu aimais ton père et Raymond te l'a enlevé. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir maintenant, parce que tu as traité mon frère comme le dernier des salauds. »

« Il me l'a expliqué, mais je ne voulais rien entendre… Je veux qu'il sache que je ne lui en veux plus… S'il meurt… »

« Il ne mourra pas. On va le récupérer… Bon sang, il faut absolument que vous ayez une conversation tous les deux, que vous preniez du temps pour parler des non-dits. Si vous restez sur des malentendus, ça fera comme Ray et moi… » Il secoua la tête, incrédule. « … Oh, Seigneur, on est tous les trois bons pour une thérapie de groupe… »

Malgré la gravité de la situation, Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Elle regarda Alan qui se mit à rire à son tour.

« On est une sacrée équipe de bras cassés, hein ? Pas un pour rattraper l'autre… »

Elizabeth se contenta de hocher la tête, entre rires et larmes, soudain épuisée et plus sereine. C'est comme si elle avait ouvert un robinet et que l'eau coulait enfin. Il se leva alors que leurs rires mourraient doucement.

« Il doit nous rester trois heures de vol avant d'arriver. Tu devrais tâcher de dormir un peu. »

« Ok. »

Il sortit une couverture d'un coffre au dessus de sa tête et lui indiqua de s'allonger sur les deux sièges attenants. Puis il la recouvrit et la borda.

« Dors, princesse. »

« Mmmm… »

Alan la regarda fermer les yeux et l'observa quelques secondes. Elizabeth était juste magnifique. Il était sûr qu'elle dormait déjà quand il poussa la porte du compartiment du personnel de bord…

_A suivre…_

_Loooong chapitre avant quinze jours de vacances et le chapitre d'actions. Nous approchons lentement mais sûrement de la fin du voyage qui ne va non plus être de tout repos… Amusez-vous bien et profitez de l'été ! Courage, encore 3 mois d'attente !_


	12. Opération de sauvetage

**Chapitre 12 : Opération de sauvetage**

Comme dans les westerns, des virevoltants d'amarante roulaient paresseusement dans l'enceinte ensablée, au gré du vent qui soufflait irrégulièrement sur le site abandonné. Pas un bruit ne filtrait à part le sifflement continu de l'air. Le clair de lune permettait de distinguer suffisamment les bâtiments de cette partie de l'ancienne base militaire reconvertie en zone industrielle, elle-même à présent inoccupée. Ici comme dans de nombreuses cités américaines, la crise des subprimes avaient fait des dégâts considérables et contraint les propriétaires qui ne pouvaient plus rembourser leurs emprunts à se voir saisir leurs biens par les banques. Désertée de ses habitants, cette banlieue de Santa Fe ne dérogeait pas à la règle et s'était transformée en ville fantôme, comme au dix neuvième siècle.

A part les trois vigiles qui patrouillaient, il n'y avait aucun mouvement autour des vieux bâtiments délaissés. Cependant, un observateur attentif aurait tout de suite repéré les caméras de surveillance thermique sur les grilles extérieures, du matériel de pointe, qui tranchait étrangement avec la vétusté des lieux.

Le bruit atténué des pales d'un hélicoptère se fit entendre au loin et s'intensifia alors que l'appareil approchait rapidement. Il annonçait le début de l'opération de sauvetage de Raymond Reddington. Equipée de lunettes à vision nocturne, Carole « Grizman » Clark, le pilote, dirigea les onze hommes de son groupe d'élite vers la zone de largage à l'intérieur du périmètre désigné à l'avance.

En quelques secondes, elle fut sur les lieux. Elle ignora les appels radios qu'on lui lançait et les premiers échanges de tirs se firent entendre alors que les balles ricochaient sur la carlingue. Un artilleur situé à l'arrière de l'hélico actionna la mitrailleuse Browning M3M et balaya la cour où les défenseurs, surgis de différents baraquements, se mettaient en position de riposte.

Au même instant, à l'extérieur de l'enceinte, une roquette habilement lancée contre le portail d'entrée permit à deux fourgons banalisés, en réalité blindés, de pénétrer dans la cour du site et de rouler à vive allure vers l'entrée du bâtiment principal. Dans les airs, des cordes furent lancées au sol et les dix commandos descendirent en rappel à la vitesse de l'éclair, pour se lancer à l'assaut par les toits. Ils n'oublièrent pas à leurs passages de détruire toutes les caméras de surveillance, rendant aveugle les défenseurs.

Installés sur un bâtiment à quatre cent mètres de là, deux tireurs d'élite équipés de Cheytac M200 à longue portée entrèrent en action sur les batteries de mitrailleuses situées sur les toits attenants. L'une d'elle explosa, la seconde fut mise hors combat. La troisième continua à déverser ses munitions mortelles sur les assaillants, des hommes lourdement armés équipés de gilets par balle et de caméras sur leurs casques, qui venaient de jaillir des véhicules dans la cour. Des grenades explosèrent autour d'eux et ils se frayèrent un chemin vers la lourde porte. Certains tombèrent, touchés mortellement, d'autres parvinrent à se cacher derrière un petit édifice. L'un d'eux se mit en position et lança une nouvelle roquette contre la porte du bâtiment principal qui explosa en laissant un trou béant.

Les bras croisés, tendue, Monsieur Kaplan observait la progression de ses troupes d'assaut. Deux coordinateurs donnaient des instructions avec calme et écoutaient les rapports des attaquants.

« Faucon Un et Deux, neutralisez la batterie trois… Confirmez ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la confirmation du tireur d'élite arriva. La troisième mitrailleuse se tut. Les hommes à pieds repartirent à l'assaut et pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Elizabeth Keen et Alan Shore regardaient eux aussi sur les écrans le déroulement de l'opération, impressionnés par les moyens déployés et le professionnalisme des unités, constituées clairement d'une trentaine de militaires formés pour ce type d'intervention. Reddington était vraiment un homme qui ne laissait rien au hasard et qui faisait entièrement confiance à Kate Kaplan, qu'Elizabeth soupçonnait fortement d'avoir, comme Red, un passé militaire.

_« Viper à Central, la zone est encerclée... »_

« Viper, restez en position. Empêchez l'arrivée de renforts. »

Le fond sonore des échanges d'armes et des explosions qui retentissait depuis le début de l'assaut fut soudain dominé dans l'unité mobile par le bruit caractéristique des armes automatiques.

_« Cobra à Central ! Cobra à Central ! Nous rencontrons une poche de résistance… »_

« Cobra, vous avez trois minutes pour neutraliser la menace. Ensuite, localisez Atlas. »

_« … Bien compris, Central. »_

Elizabeth Keen retint son souffle. _Atlas_ était le nom de code utilisé pour Red. Les hommes de Monsieur Kaplan devaient jouer sur l'effet de surprise et agir le plus vite possible.

Le bruit de l'hélicoptère s'intensifia et une voix féminine se fit entendre.

« _Grizman à Central,_ _Tireurs sur les toits neutralisés._ »

« Bien reçu, Grizman. Tenez-vous prêt à récupérer les équipes. Attendez instructions… »

_« Ok, Central, bien reçu. »_

Toujours sous un feu nourri, les hommes du commando progressaient à présent dans le bâtiment plongé dans le noir mais grâce à leurs lunettes et aux caméras infrarouges, le noyau de résistance fut vaincu rapidement.

Ils ouvrirent des portes, pénétrèrent dans des pièces inoccupées, suivirent le couloir qu'ils avaient tous mémorisés sur plan… Jusqu'à ce que des coups de feu retentissent à nouveau, des clameurs explosent, et puis il y eut des grésillements…

« Central à Cobra, quelle est votre situation ? »

Le coordinateur répéta sa question. La liaison semblait toujours interrompue et il n'y eut pas de réponses, hormis ces bruits parasites. L'homme garda son calme et continua à interroger son interlocuteur avec patience. Alan et Liz se regardèrent, inquiets.

« Cobra, vous m'entendez ? »

_« … Cobra à Central, nous avons atteint les laboratoires... RAS... Nous poursuivons les recherches…. »_

« Cobra, rapport victimes ? »

_« Un mort, un blessé léger. »_

« Cobra, laissez votre liaison ouverte. »

_« Bien reçu, Central. »_

Seul le bruit des respirations et quelques recommandations chuchotées parvinrent dans les haut-parleurs de leur camion. Sur les écrans, le groupe continua d'avancer, jusqu'à ce que des échanges de tirs recommencent avec violence. Des cris d'alerte fusèrent, en même temps que des ordres hurlés précipitamment.

_« Mettez-vous l'abri ! Allez, allez ! »_

Les hommes se dispersèrent soudain en se mettant à couvert. Pendant quelques minutes, dans la fumée et le noir, l'engagement fut rude, puis la résistance fut vaincue et le groupe se recomposa.

_« Cobra à Central, nous venons de neutraliser les défenseurs. Nous reprenons notre progression… Deux morts à déplorer, trois blessés légers. »_

« Bien reçu, poursuivez vos recherches. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans de nouvelles pièces, ils constatèrent l'absence du personnel. Tous les employés présents avaient quitté les lieux, en laissant derrière eux les indices d'un départ précipité.

_« Cobra à Central, la cellule d'Atlas est vide. Ils sont partis avec lui. »_

Le coordinateur se tourna vers Monsieur Kaplan. La vieille femme se pencha sur le micro.

« Ici Scorpion, saisissez toutes les informations que vous trouverez et détruisez les laboratoires. »

_« Bien compris, Scorpion. »_

Le groupe d'intervention saisit les disques durs et tous les documents papiers qui traînaient, puis posa du C4, un explosif puissant. Quand chaque membre du commando confirma, l'ordre de partir fut donné et ils quittèrent les sous-sols en remontant par où ils étaient venus.

Monsieur Kaplan toucha l'épaule d'un des coordinateurs et ce dernier comprit qu'il était temps de faire intervenir leur dernier atout. Pendant que le premier homme poursuivait le suivi des troupes sur le terrain, le second ouvrit une mallette dans laquelle se trouvait un ordinateur portable et enclencha un protocole de sécurité.

« Connexion avec le satellite en cours… » Annonça le technicien. Puis quelques secondes plus tard : « … Liaison établie. »

Sur un autre écran, apparut un petit point rouge et une carte sur laquelle défilèrent très rapidement des informations qui n'étaient autres que des coordonnées GPS. Les chiffres s'affichèrent pour ne plus varier significativement.

Monsieur Kaplan et le technicien échangèrent un hochement de tête. L'homme envoya rapidement un message en tapant une ligne d'instructions et ils patientèrent.

« Que fait-il ? » demanda Elizabeth Keen, en chuchotant malgré elle.

Monsieur Kaplan leva la main sans répondre. L'attente ne dura pas plus de dix secondes.

_« Aigle 2 à Central, nous sommes prêts à réceptionner les suricates. »_

« Central à Aigle 2, gardez les communications ouvertes... Central à Aigle 1, rejoignez Aigle 2 au point de rendez-vous convenu. »

_« Bien reçu, Central. »_

L'attente se prolongea encore, seulement interrompue par le premier coordinateur qui continuait à donner des instructions aux groupes d'intervention sur la base.

_« Ici Aigle 2, les suricates sont en vue, je répète, les suricates sont en vue... Nous nous préparons à les cueillir. »_

Il y eut de longues secondes de silence, puis des interpellations et des cris de surprise éclatèrent brusquement. Pendant quelques secondes, ce fut un concert d'ordres aboyés, de mises en garde et de cris d'obtempérations affolés. Puis, il y eut à nouveau un long silence…

… qui se prolongea… jusqu'à…

_« Atlas à Scorpion… Vous en avez mis du temps, Kate ! »_

La voix grave de Reddington venait de retentir dans les comm' et Elizabeth ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Avec un sourire, Alan Shore lui entoura les épaules d'un bras et la serra brièvement contre lui.

« Bienvenu parmi les vôtres, Monsieur. Comment allez-vous ? »

_« Je crois qu'une semaine à Aspen au grand air et votre cocktail miracle me feront le plus grand bien… »_

« Le médecin vous attend pour un check-up complet, Raymond. »

_« Dites à Carole de venir nous récupérer, j'ai hâte de rentrer. »_

Le coordinateur appela le pilote de l'hélicoptère qui se rendit sur les lieux indiqués par le GPS. Elizabeth fit un signe à Monsieur Kaplan qui hocha la tête.

« Il y a deux personnes ici qui souhaitent vous parler… » Kate Kaplan fit un signe à Elizabeth qui s'approcha du micro.

« Reddington ? Vous pouvez vous vanter de nous avoir fait une sacrée peur ! »

_« Lizzie ! C'est bon de vous entendre ! Désolé d'avoir manqué notre rendez-vous, j'étais occupé… pas mal occupé en fait. »_

Malgré le soulagement, la voix de Reddington paraissait celle d'un homme exténué.

_« Kate ? J'ai été porté disparu pendant combien de temps cette fois ? »_

« Tout juste dix sept jours. On vous a pas mal couru après depuis l'Estonie. »

_« Il y a du progrès, c'est mieux que la dernière fois... Lizzie, il faut qu'on célèbre ça autour d'un bon dîner ! Dembé va nous réserver la meilleure table de Washington !... Hé, Dembé, mon frère ? Tu entends ? »_

« Dembé est dans l'hélico avec Carole, Raymond, il arrive... » Kate Kaplan lança un regard transversal vers Alan qui s'était figé en entendant ces paroles et qui serrait les poings, le visage crispé. « … Alan Shore est ici avec nous et il voudrait… Alan, attendez ! »

Mais l'avocat venait de sortir de l'unité mobile en claquant si violemment la porte que même Red l'entendit.

_« Merde… Moi et ma grande gueule… »_ Lâcha Reddington d'un ton las, en comprenant immédiatement la bourde qu'il venait de commettre.

« Je vais le chercher » S'écria Lizzie.

Elle sortit derrière l'avocat, qui s'était déjà éloigné du camion à grands pas. Elle dut courir pour le rejoindre.

« Alan ! »

« La crème solaire aspire le cône de Lübeck à l'intérieur des azalées ! L'escalier grandit en envoyant des camemberts géants dans la calotte glaciaire et la clé anglaise tissera du cerfeuil, quand les vaches atterriront sur Mars ! »

« Pardon ? »

Shore comprit à l'expression d'Elizabeth qu'elle n'avait pas saisi un seul mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête avant de repartir dans une nouvelle diatribe énervée… qu'elle ne comprit pas davantage. En le voyant de plus en plus en détresse, elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Alan ? »

« Salade… contemplative… de mots… » Réussit à dire Shore après quelques respirations profondes et en faisant visiblement des efforts de concentration. « … Chenapan… comble… pour… un avocat… hein ? »

Le terme psychologique n'était pas inconnu pour Elizabeth qui percuta tout de suite.

« Ok, on se calme, Alan. Tu es victime d'une salade de mots, c'est ça ? » L'avocat hocha la tête. « … Tu es très énervé, angoissé peut-être ? » Nouveau hochement de tête. « … Ce qu'a dit Red à propos de Dembé ? Quand il l'a appelé _son frère_ ? »

L'expression malheureuse d'Alan suffit cette fois. Il baissa les yeux et Elizabeth n'hésita pas à prendre l'avocat dans ses bras.

« Alan, Red n'a pas voulu te blesser. Dembé et lui ont un passé ensemble dont j'ignore tout, mais ils sont très proches l'un de l'autre. Ils se font confiance et s'apprécient beaucoup. Sans doute se sont-ils déjà mutuellement sauvés la vie ? Je ne crois pas qu'il faut te formaliser de leur affection réelle, même si Dembé et ton frère n'ont aucun lien de sang. »

« Raymond… se fiche… bien… de moi... »

« Non, je suis sûre qu'il t'aime. Il ne t'a pas remplacé… Il ne peut pas t'avoir abandonné. »

Elle le répéta avec conviction. Toute la détresse de l'avocat se résuma alors dans le long gémissement qui lui échappa, alors qu'Elizabeth le serrait fort dans ses bras. Elle continua à lui murmurer des mots de réconfort pendant de longues secondes.

« Tu as raison, il faut que nous nous donnions du temps tous les trois. Chacun à notre façon, nous avons besoin les uns des autres. »

« Toi, au moins, tu as réussi à décrocher un rencard… »

Alan s'était calmé et son expression orale avait repris sa normalité. Elle se mit à rire.

« Il va bien réussir à ne me parler que de boulot, tu vas voir… »

« Dis-lui ce que tu as sur le cœur. »

« Alan, rien que l'idée, ça me terrifie. »

« Je sais. Alors je te propose un truc : je parle pour toi et tu parles pour moi… Comme si on était l'ambassadeur de l'autre. »

« C'est ridicule, non ? »

Comme des enfants, ils se dévisagèrent, absolument pas sûrs d'eux et tentés tout de même par l'idée. Elizabeth soupira.

« Je ne crois pas que Red soit en état d'avoir ces discussions. Il est épuisé. »

« On lui laisse du temps, d'accord, et puis on l'attaque de front sans faire de quartier. A nous deux, on va l'obliger à accepter des vérités déplaisantes. »

« Je le plains presque… Viens, viens d'abord lui dire quelques mots, ça va lui faire plaisir de t'entendre. »

« Tout à l'heure, quand il sera là. »

La réticence refit son apparition et Elizabeth n'insista pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, de toute façon, ils entendirent le bruit de l'hélicoptère qui approchait. Ils levèrent la tête simultanément vers le ciel nocturne en espérant apercevoir l'appareil. Peine perdue. Ils retournèrent alors vers le camion, d'où était sorti Monsieur Kaplan.

En phase d'approche, l'hélicoptère se posa à environ cent mètres du lieu où ils se trouvaient. Reddington vit le camion et le trio de silhouettes qui l'attendaient patiemment. L'idée de revoir trois des personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus lui réchauffa le cœur. Alan, Kate bien sûr, mais surtout Lizzie dont la pensée l'avait fait tenir, comme le faisceau d'un phare guidant un navire dans la tourmente.

Il fit une claque amicale sur l'épaule de Carole Clark, qui hocha la tête en retour avec un sourire, puis sortit de l'appareil, aidé de Dembé. Il était loin d'être dans une forme olympique et redoutait le moment où il s'effondrerait, pris de tremblements incontrôlables, en proie au manque. Il fallait qu'il parle à Monsieur Kaplan rapidement avant d'en arriver là.

Elizabeth eut du mal à reconnaître l'homme barbu en treillis noir qui avançait vers leur groupe. Dire qu'il avait perdu du poids était un euphémisme, tellement il semblait plus mince que dans son souvenir. Quand il la vit, il lui fit un sourire qui se voulut rassurant, mais les lignes de fatigue sur son visage se creusèrent d'autant plus. Les yeux fixés sur lui, elle se retint avec peine de se jeter dans ses bras et dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure en se rendant compte de son état.

« J'ai l'air si mal que ça ? » Lui demanda t-il en s'arrêtant devant elle.

« Je suis sûre que vous allez me répondre que vous en avez vu d'autres. »

« D'autres, et des pires aussi… » Il prit Monsieur Kaplan dans ses bras et la serra contre lui brièvement. « Comme d'habitude, Kate, merci pour votre efficience. »

« Remerciez plutôt les petits robots intelligents du Docteur Anderson. »

« Pour une fois que je suis heureux qu'on ait introduit des corps étrangers en moi. »

Le sens équivoque de ses paroles arracha un sourire à Kate Kaplan. Elizabeth fronça les sourcils.

« Vous avez une puce pour vous localiser sur vous ? »

« Non, de la nanotechnologie, un projet expérimental. »

Red ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet et se tourna vers Alan qui était resté un peu en retrait pendant les échanges. Il s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras sans cérémonie. L'avocat l'accueillit gauchement et lui tapa dans dos avec hésitation.

« Alan, je suis heureux de te revoir… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. »

« Raymond… »

« J'ai des tas de choses à te raconter. »

« Ok… Plus tard ? Quand tu te seras reposé ? »

« Promis. »

Red garda une main sur la joue de son frère cadet et le dévisagea, heureux, puis s'écarta de lui en le regardant des pieds à la tête.

« C'est moi qui vois double ou tu as adopté mon style ? »

Avant qu'Alan ne réponde, il se tourna vers ses deux associés.

« Kate ? Dembé ? Vous avez des explications à me fournir ? »

Il les vit échanger un regard en silence, gênés.

« Ok, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? »

_A suivre…_

_Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas voir Red souffrir, il semblerait que le plus dur soit derrière lui. Il reste à savoir si l'expérience qu'il a vécue lui aura mis à lui aussi du plomb dans la tête, ou s'il sera toujours autant têtu. Parlera t'il enfin avec Lizzie et Alan ? Ou les laissera t'il dans l'ombre, en ignorant leur doléances ? Dilemme, dilemme…_


	13. Aspen

**Chapitre 13 : Aspen.**

_Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ?_

Elizabeth Keen observa Raymond Reddington à la dérobée, alors qu'il vidait sa bouteille d'eau et la donnait à Dembé, avec un signe en direction du pack, situé à côté du garde du corps. L'Africain lui en fit passer une nouvelle.

_Il est peut-être tout simplement déshydraté. Ordre du médecin : boire beaucoup._

Mais elle avait remarqué ses mains qui tremblaient. C'était peut-être dû à la fatigue qui creusait ses joues pâles, à présent glabres. Le Concierge du Crime avait repris son apparence et réendossé son armure, un costume trois pièces sombre qui flottait presque sur lui.

_Certes, il avait de bonnes réserves, mais comment peut-on perdre autant de poids en une quinzaine de jours ? L'a-t-on affamé pour l'affaiblir ? _se demanda-t-elle._ Mais alors, si c'est le cas, pourquoi a-t-il refusé de manger hier soir ? Et encore ce matin, il n'a fait que grignoter en se forçant... Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il fasse de l'hypoglycémie…_

Il y avait autre chose qu'elle avait remarqué. Jamais Red n'était resté un moment seul avec elle. Se faisait-elle des idées ou cherchait-il à l'éviter ? Il n'avait rien voulu dire du traitement qu'on lui avait fait subir, mais il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer qu'on l'avait torturé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra à cette pensée et elle sentit son estomac se tordre. Elle détourna la tête et essaya de se concentrer sur le paysage majestueux qui défilait sous ses yeux. Malgré la beauté des Rocheuses, l'inquiétude la rongeait, ainsi que la peur suscitée par l'étendue de ses sentiments pour lui.

Elle tenait à lui, bien plus qu'elle n'était prête à l'admettre à voix haute. Dans sa tête, la raison se livrait à un combat de tous les instants contre ses émotions. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'elle devait penser à elle avant tout, qu'elle devait se protéger de lui et de ses machinations, qu'elle ne devait pas oublier qui il était, ce qu'il était, et qu'il poursuivait un but dont elle ignorait tout.

Pourtant, invariablement, son regard revenait vers lui, avec ce besoin, cette nécessité de le voir, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, avec eux, en sécurité, dans cet hélicoptère civil qui les emmenait vers une planque, près d'Aspen. La tête appuyée contre le coussin, Red avait les yeux fermés et s'était probablement endormi. Il semblait si vulnérable qu'elle se rappela qu'il n'était qu'un homme après tout, et pas ce super criminel capable de soulever des montagnes.

Elizabeth jeta un œil vers Alan Shore qui était assis devant elle et qui regardait la vallée en contrebas. Comment gérait-il ses retrouvailles avec son frère ? Là encore, ils s'étaient peu parlé après l'épisode de « salade de mots » dont Alan avait été victime la veille. Il avait sans doute éprouvé le besoin de prendre ses distances, d'observer l'étranger qu'était devenu Raymond Reddington pour lui. Inévitablement, l'avocat devait le comparer à l'homme qu'il avait connu, au grand frère avec qui il avait grandi, aux souvenirs qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Vingt cinq ans de silence, de non-dits et d'incompréhensions les séparaient à présent. Toute une relation devait être reconstruite, mais il fallait d'abord que Red fasse un geste d'apaisement et qu'Alan lui pardonne. Shore portait lui aussi sa croix. C'était un lent chemin vers l'acceptation et la reconnaissance.

L'avocat tourna la tête et Elizabeth le vit observer son frère avec inquiétude. Il se rendait aussi compte que Red n'était pas bien du tout et il s'interrogeait.

« Nous arrivons à destination dans quelques minutes… » Résonna soudain la voix de Carole Clark dans les casques.

En l'absence de Monsieur Kaplan, lancée sur les traces de Praetorius, le pilote assurerait la protection de leur petit groupe avec Dembé. Ancienne des Navy Seals, elle était une professionnelle aguerrie et l'avait prouvée une fois de plus pendant l'opération. Elle avait l'entière confiance de Red et leur complicité était évidente. Le pilote n'hésitait pas à faire des remarques ou des commentaires qui parvenaient à arracher des sourires au criminel. Et lui, en retour, lui lançait des propos à double sens qui les faisaient rire tous les deux.

Elizabeth s'était fait violence en se disant que toutes les femmes réagissaient ainsi en la présence de Reddington et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être jalouse des relations qu'il entretenait avec ses associées féminines. D'ordinaire, il aimait flirter avec les femmes qu'il côtoyait, les faire réagir ou les choquer. C'était dans son tempérament, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Depuis qu'il la savait possessive à son encontre, Red aimait la titiller, mais là, elle sentait qu'il ne le faisait pas dans ce but. Il avait simplement besoin de ces instants de détente après l'épreuve qu'il avait vécue, afin de mieux se retrouver et d'être à nouveau lui-même.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le criminel s'éveilla et s'étira, encore groggy. Il croisa les yeux d'Elizabeth qui détourna prestement le regard, désolée de le voir si affaibli.

oooOOOooo

Les voisins ne s'étonnèrent pas de l'arrivée d'un hélicoptère qui survola la propriété ce matin là. Pour eux, l'appareil venait de déposer le discret Greg Philips, industriel de renom et propriétaire d'un des plus luxueux chalets d'Aspen, ainsi que sa famille, sans doute pour des vacances.

Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Philips, en voyage d'affaires à Pékin au même moment, mais de Raymond Reddington. Le criminel n'aimait pas se faire remarquer de la sorte, mais il y avait des circonstances – rares dans sa vie heureusement – où il était contraint de dépendre des autres. Monsieur Kaplan avait insisté pour mettre en place un service d'ordre en bonne et due forme, et Red avait dû concéder ce point. Il était en situation de faiblesse, un état qu'il détestait particulièrement et qu'il tâchait de masquer par tous les moyens avec ses fanfaronnades habituelles. Mais la présence des dix hommes en noir ne faisait rien pour le lui faire oublier, ni les recommandations du médecin qui avaient été claires : du repos, pas d'exercice ou de stress, et des cachets de méthadone plus ou moins efficaces, pour contrecarrer son état de manque. C'était ça ou une hospitalisation forcée dans un clinique privée de désintoxication. Red avait bataillé ferme pour conserver sa liberté mais Dembé le surveillait activement. Avec le médecin et Kate Kaplan, l'Africain était le seul à savoir que Red avait été drogué massivement.

En réalité, Raymond Reddington vivait l'enfer mais n'en disait rien. Il ne voulait l'aide de personne, pas même celle de son meilleur ami. Connaissant trop bien leur employeur, Dembé et Carole Clark ne firent aucune remarque et le laissèrent agir comme bon lui semblait. Quand il souhaitait rester seul, ils le laissaient tranquille.

Mais Elizabeth Keen s'inquiéta de ne pas le voir. Au début, Dembé lui affirma que Red se reposait. Elle finit par le chercher, quand, au détour d'un couloir, elle aperçut le criminel appuyé contre un mur, les yeux fermés. Elle se précipita vers lui.

« Red ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

« C'est juste… un malaise... Lizzie… Ça va passer… »

A voir son visage inondé de sueur et sa pâleur, Elizabeth se mit à craindre un problème cardiaque. Elle passa son épaule sous son bras pour le soutenir.

« Appuyez-vous sur moi, il faut vous allonger !

Le criminel serrait les dents et clignait des yeux. Ils avancèrent tant bien que mal dans le couloir, puis rentrèrent dans la salle de projection, où elle finit par le déposer dans un grand fauteuil en cuir. A bout de force, il s'affala en prononçant des paroles inintelligibles. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul, alors qu'il était à moitié comateux. Elle sortit son téléphone et appela Dembé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le garde du corps arriva en courant, se pencha sur son ami, l'examina et sortit une petite boîte d'où il extirpa une seringue. Il lui fit une injection et se redressa.

« Dembé, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Vous êtes familière avec les symptômes du diabète ? »

« Reddington est diabétique ? »

Dembé ne répondit pas et donna quelques claques sur le visage de Red, qui finit par ouvrir les yeux, sans parvenir à fixer son attention.

« Il faut appeler un médecin. » Continua Elizabeth.

« Inutile. C'est le docteur qui lui a prescrit ce traitement en prévention de ce genre de crise. »

Le regard de la jeune femme passa de l'un à l'autre avec inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait subir, Dembé ? »

L'Africain la regarda, en hésitant visiblement à le lui dire.

« Dembé, je dois savoir… »

« Pendant sa captivité, Raymond a été drogué… Il essaie de se sevrer, mais il connaît de lourdes défaillances. Son taux d'insuline chute brutalement et il se retrouve dans l'état où vous l'avez trouvé. Il peut faire un coma… »

« Mon Dieu… »

« Raymond, tu m'entends ? »

« Dembé… »

« Ça va aller… Il doit se reposer, Elizabeth. Ce soir, vous le verrez, il ira bien. »

Dembé souleva Reddington dans ses bras comme s'il ne pesait rien, puis l'emmena rapidement.

Mais au dîner, Raymond Reddington ne parut point. Alan et Elizabeth commencèrent à manger seuls, en tête à tête, dans un silence inhabituel entre eux. Puis Dembé vint les voir et leur annonça que Red était épuisé et qu'il les verrait demain.

« Puis-je le voir, Dembé ? »

« Il dort. »

« S'il-vous-plaît, je ne le dérangerai pas. J'ai juste besoin… »

Devant la mine inquiète de la jeune femme, le garde du corps céda. Quand Elizabeth pénétra seule dans la chambre de Red, elle s'approcha du lit doucement et l'observa. Les traits détendus, il dormait profondément. Elle nota le bruit de sa respiration et le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine avec soulagement.

Presque avec dévotion, elle posa sa main doucement sur celle, bien plus grande, de Red, et la serra doucement. C'était un geste qu'il avait fait si souvent qu'elle ne comptait plus les fois où il s'était montré tactile avec elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait l'initiative de le toucher… Il ne bougea pas.

Elizabeth le dévisagea intensément, se mit à sourire tendrement devant la blondeur ridicule de ses sourcils et surtout de ses longs cils. Les paupières masquaient des yeux verts intenses, dont la couleur variait comme celle de l'océan selon le temps. Elle remarqua aussi sa barbe naissante et cela la rassura quand elle en imagina la rugosité. Derrière le mythe, il y avait un homme ordinaire, dont les lèvres charnues et légèrement boudeuses en cet instant invitaient à un baiser volé.

Le réveillerait-elle si elle l'embrassait ? Elle dut retenir un rire quand l'image du prince charmant s'imposa dans sa tête. Charmant, il l'était mais il n'avait rien d'un prince de conte. Il était plutôt le vilain ogre qui effrayait tout le monde.

Le fait que les rôles soient inversés, qu'elle veille sur lui, qu'elle le protège, n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il réveillait en elle des sentiments maternels, des émotions tendres qu'elle avait enfouies depuis le moment où elle avait compris qu'elle ne serait jamais mère. Cédant à une impulsion, elle se pencha, caressa sa joue sur les poils du revers de sa main soigneusement manucurée pour en éprouver leur douceur, avant d'y déposer un léger baiser.

Quand elle se redressa, elle le contempla encore quelques secondes, puis quitta la chambre silencieusement.

« Alors ? » Demanda Alan, quand elle revint.

« Il dort paisiblement. »

« Je suis inquiet. »

« Dembé t'a dit ? »

« Oui. Comment peut-on faire ça à un être humain ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il secoua la tête, comme pour chasser les pensées négatives qui l'avait envahi.

« Tu as pu lui parler ? » Demanda Elizabeth pour chasser l'atmosphère pesante.

« Ce matin, oui… Il m'a fait ses excuses, comme d'habitude, puis, on a commencé à aborder le passé, ce qui est arrivé l'année précédant son départ, quand j'étais encore à la Fac de droit. »

« Et ? »

« J'en sais un peu plus sur le pourquoi du comment. »

Il n'élabora pas davantage.

« J'ai encore besoin de temps, Liz, pour intégrer ce qu'il m'a dit. Ça me paraît tellement incroyable… Et je sais… Je sais que Raymond ne m'a pas tout révélé. Il m'a épargné les détails sordides. »

« Quoi, par exemple ? »

« Ce qu'il a fait pendant quatre ans quand il s'est immergé dans le monde de la criminalité, comment il s'est distingué… endurci… Il n'est pas devenu le Concierge du Crime du jour au lendemain, Liz... » Il soupira. « … Je n'ose même pas penser à ce qu'il a dû faire… »

Elizabeth baissa la tête.

« Red est un formidable conteur d'histoires, Alan. Il intègre toujours tellement de faits et de détails que ça les rend vivantes. Et il n'oublie jamais l'ironie de la situation pour alléger l'atmosphère dramatique… » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « … Les dossiers que le FBI a sur lui, la liste de ses nombreux crimes, ne m'avaient pas préparé à l'homme qu'il est. Dans nos données, son profil psychologique était incomplet et le dépeignait surtout comme un dangereux génie du crime, un meurtrier sans pitié, froid, calculateur, sans attaches… A son contact, j'ai découvert quelqu'un d'immensément humain, généreux, chaleureux, et loyal. Il a un code moral, Alan… Cet homme là est celui que tu connais. Mais ne fais pas l'erreur de le sous-estimer car sa réputation n'est pas usurpée. Il est bien le criminel que tout le monde redoute. »

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais accepter ça, Liz. »

« C'était plus facile pour moi, c'est vrai. Je suis partie du pire, des détails sordides comme tu dis, pour découvrir quelqu'un de fascinant et de totalement différent. »

« Et tu es tombée amoureuse de lui. »

Elizabeth dévisagea Alan. C'était la première fois que les mots qu'elle se répétait tout bas, étaient prononcés à voix haute. Et finalement, ce n'était pas si effrayant que ça…

« Elizabeth, Raymond éprouve beaucoup d'affection pour toi, mais je sens effectivement de la réticence chez lui. J'ai plus l'impression qu'il se voit en guide et en mentor pour toi qu'en amant potentiel. »

Elizabeth se mit à rire.

« Je ne lui ai pas donné l'occasion de croire en autre chose. Ces derniers temps, je n'ai eu que mépris et indifférence pour lui. Mais il ne s'est jamais détourné malgré toutes les tentatives que j'ai faites pour le décourager. »

« _Un pessimiste voit la difficulté dans chaque opportunité, un optimiste voit l'opportunité dans chaque difficulté... _Quand j'étais plus jeune, il n'arrêtait pas de me répéter cette citation de Winston Churchill. »

« Tu vois, Alan, il n'a pas changé tant que ça… »

« L'homme extraordinaire qu'il aurait pu être, Liz, si tout ça n'était pas arrivé… »

Ils continuèrent à discuter, jusqu'à ce qu'Elizabeth lui pose une question qu'elle avait en tête depuis qu'il lui avait fait des révélations.

« Tu m'as dit que mon père avait découvert quelque chose au sujet de ma mère et qu'il l'a quitté en m'emmenant avec lui. C'était quoi ? »

« Ta mère, Julia, n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être. Quand ton père l'a connue, elle faisait partie du corps diplomatique russe. Quand elle est passée à l'Ouest, le gouvernement américain lui a offert une protection. En réalité, c'était un prétexte pour la surveiller. Dans les années quatre vingt, sous Reagan, c'était ce protocole qui était appliqué avec le moindre dissident. Pendant quatre années, elle est restée _dormante_, jouant l'épouse modèle, devenant une mère attentionnée… Et puis, elle a reçu une mission : celle de surveiller ton père. »

« Une mission de qui ? Du KGB ? »

« Elle faisait partie d'une organisation russe connue sous le nom de _Shaltaï Boltaï_. Ce sont les ennemis de l'Alliance mais ils poursuivent le même but : gagner des marchés, faire de l'argent, dominer le monde… encore de nos jours. »

« Elle le surveillait parce qu'il avait le Fulcrum. »

« Oui. Elle le voulait. »

« Quel est le rôle de Red dans tout ça ? »

« Il travaillait pour Alan Fitch, Liz. Il devait récupérer le Fulcrum pour que l'Alliance détruise les preuves amassées contre elle. Visiblement quelque chose n'a pas tourné rond pour qu'il se retrouve à devoir les combattre aujourd'hui. »

Elizabeth resta perplexe un moment et essaya de faire le lien avec les événements de la nuit où tout avait basculé et dont elle croyait se souvenir. Son père était mort, elle l'avait vu allongé au sol, inerte. Sa mère était vivante, ignorant peut-être que Masha était encore en vie.

« Que s'est-il passé la nuit de l'incendie, celle où mon père est mort ? »

« Je n'ai pas d'infos à ce sujet, Elizabeth. »

Elle se heurtait toujours au même mur de silence.

« Sais-tu où je pourrais trouver Julia Voronina ? »

« Non. Il n'y avait rien dans le dossier que Vargas nous a remis. »

« Je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à demander à ton frère. S'il voulait que j'aie ces renseignements, c'est qu'il voulait que j'en fasse bon usage. Je dois repartir à Washington demain matin, je ferai des recherches. »

« Demain matin ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit… »

« Je sais. Ce sont les ordres de mon patron. Les "vacances" sont finies. »

« Je vais rester auprès de Raymond quelques temps. Que vas-tu dire au FBI ? »

« La vérité. J'en suis quitte pour un interrogatoire serré avec Cooper et un rapport détaillé qui va me prendre plusieurs jours »

« Elizabeth, avant que tu ne partes, j'ai des papiers à te confier, des choses qu'il te faudra signer et me remettre ensuite. »

« Quel genre de papiers ? »

« Transmission. »

« Transmission ? Comme transmission d'un mort à un vivant ? »

« Oui. Ce sont les volontés de Raymond. »

Elizabeth fixa Alan avec des yeux ronds et sentit son sang se glacer.

« Raymond est prévoyant. Il avait confié cette mission à Denny. » Il se mit à sourire. « Tu vois ? Même sans les événements que nous avons vécus, notre rencontre était inévitable. »

« Je ne veux rien recevoir de lui. »

« Lis d'abord les papiers. Il y a des dispositions particulières. Si ça ne t'intéresse pas, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux avec l'argent. »

Pour le coup, Elizabeth se leva, outrée.

« Il essaie d'acheter le Fulcrum, c'est ça ? »

« Non, Liz. Pas du tout… Mets-toi à sa place : le fait de considérer sa mortalité est une attitude tout à fait logique et raisonnable, compte tenu des dangers de votre environnement professionnel. »

« Ça, c'est du jargon d'avocat, Alan. »

« Il s'inquiète juste de ton avenir quand il ne sera plus là… Tu sais qu'il peut disparaître du jour au lendemain… » L'avocat la vit se figer. « C'est ça qui te dérange, n'est-ce pas ? Le fait que son espérance de vie soit… en quelque sorte… limitée ? »

« Je n'avais jamais considéré les choses sous cet angle, en effet. C'est… glaçant… »

« Parce que tu ne sais pas ce que Raymond va devenir lorsque la liste sera achevée ? »

« Alan, il prend tant de risques. C'est comme si c'était un jeu pour lui, comme si sa vie n'avait pas d'importance, comme s'il pensait que personne ne se soucie de lui… »

« C'est faux. Nous sommes au moins quatre à tenir à lui. »

« Je crois qu'il refuse de voir les choses sous cet angle. Il pense… »

Elizabeth se tut soudain et resta songeuse.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

Alan fronça les sourcils. Il était clair qu'Elizabeth avait une théorie en tête mais ne voulait pas la partager.

« Très bien. Je vais te chercher les documents. Lis-les et tu me les rendras quand je serai rentré à Boston. »

« Quand y retournes-tu ? »

« Quand Raymond ira mieux, dans quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus. Les pauses balcon avec Denny le soir me manquent. »

« Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Denny de venir ici ? »

Le visage d'Alan Shore s'éclaira d'un sourire. Il se leva promptement.

« Oh, ça, c'est une idée ! Oui, tu as raison ! Je vais l'appeler tout de suite ! Liz, je t'aime ! »

Il fit le tour de la table et déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue d'Elizabeth, puis il s'en alla.

Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire après son départ. Tout était si simple avec Alan…

_A suivre…_

_Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je ne mets pas cette fic en crossover avec Boston Legal. J'avoue que j'hésite parce que j'ai du mal à me séparer du sympathique Monsieur Shore. Pourtant, il va le falloir. Dans les prochains (et derniers) chapitres, Red va faire son grand retour, je vous le promets. Il a encore deux, trois choses, à régler, notamment vous vous en doutez, avec son tortionnaire… Patience !_


	14. Comportement(s) à risques

_Merci pour vos retours qui m'ont fait mettre les bouchées doubles pour avancer sur cette fic et sur "All that Jazz". Voici déjà un premier aperçu des cogitations tordues qui m'ont agitées ces derniers jours. Amusez-vous bien !_

**Chapitre 14 : Comportement(s) à risques**

Reddington lisait le journal devant une tasse de thé quand Elizabeth fit son apparition. Elle déposa son sac de voyage à l'entrée de la salle à manger alors que le criminel posait son exemplaire du New York Times et se levait pour l'accueillir avec surprise.

« Déjà sur le départ, Lizzie ? »

Reposé, sanglé dans un costume trois pièces ajusté, Red semblait aller très bien. Difficile d'imaginer que la veille, il s'était effondré dans les bras de la jeune femme.

« Carole doit m'emmener à l'aéroport. Je décolle dans trois heures… Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ? »

« J'ai dormi comme un bébé. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. »

« Dembé m'a dit ce qu'on vous avait fait subir. Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez besoin de rien ? »

Red secoua la tête.

« Les drogues et les privations n'ont jamais fait bon ménage, mais ce ne sera bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Un de plus à ajouter à une longue liste. »

Il la conduisit à la table et la fit assoir. Elizabeth le considéra un instant alors qu'il reprenait sa place et lui souriait doucement. Il se voulait rassurant mais elle n'était pas dupe : elle connaissait les effets d'un sevrage et les phases difficiles par lesquelles passaient les toxicomanes. Son corps le trahirait encore. Ce ne serait pas simple, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé que Reddington. Elle se servit une tasse de café chaud, tout en rassemblant ses idées et en se demandant par où commencer, mais ce fut lui qui reprit la parole.

« Et vous, Lizzie ? Comment allez-vous ? »

Elle fut surprise par la question toute simple. Récemment, elle n'avait pas accordé beaucoup d'importance à son bien être et Alan Shore mis à part, personne ne s'en était inquiété non plus. Machinalement, elle répondit :

« Bien… Je vais bien. »

« Alan m'a raconté. Toutes les charges contre vous ont été levées. Félicitations. »

« Il a été fabuleux au tribunal. Sans lui, je serai probablement sous les verrous. »

« Je suis content que vous vous entendiez bien avec lui. »

« Il m'a aidé à faire le point, à prendre du recul… » Elle se perdit dans la contemplation de son breuvage. « … Il manquait à ma vie un ami précieux comme lui. »

« Il n'est qu'un _simple_ ami ? »

Elizabeth s'autorisa un sourire devant le sous-entendu implicite.

« Un simple ami, oui… Bien qu'il ait essayé et qu'il essaiera sans doute encore. »

« Vous m'impressionnez… Peu de femmes parviennent à lui résister. Mon frère a toujours eu ce côté attachant, tendre et amusant. Il m'arrivait d'être jaloux de la facilité avec laquelle les filles s'entichaient de sa fraîcheur. »

« Jaloux, vous ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que je porte l'uniforme, je devais en faire des tonnes pour attirer l'attention des filles. » Il haussa les épaules et eut un sourire. « C'est grâce à Alan que j'ai rencontré Carla. Ils étaient ensemble à la Fac de droit… »

Introspectivement, Elizabeth s'amusa de la façon dont les rôles des deux frères en matière de drague semblaient s'être inversés. Alan pouvait se montrer invasif et lourd, avoir un comportement frisant le harcèlement, alors que Red était tout en charme, en rondeur et en séduction… Comme s'ils s'étaient copiés mutuellement en pensant que l'attitude de l'autre leur apporterait plus de succès…

Il y eut un silence inconfortable après cela. L'agent du FBI décida de se jeter à l'eau.

« Red… Je ne m'excuserai pas pour mon comportement vis-à-vis de vous avant votre enlèvement. Il y a des tas de choses que je n'ai toujours pas digérées depuis l'incident Luther Braxton. »

« Je comprends. Vous avez toutes les raisons d'être en colère contre moi. »

« Mais je suis prête à vous écouter si vous voulez en parler ou vous expliquer. »

Reddington fit jouer sa mâchoire, puis son visage se ferma, alors qu'il baissait les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet compte tenu de son état psychologique en lambeaux. Il se sentait trop fragile, trop vulnérable pour affronter la jeune femme sur ce terrain. Il avait besoin de temps. Il secoua la tête et la regarda doucement.

« Lizzie, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous n'êtes pas un moyen pour une fin. Vous comptez plus que tout au monde pour moi. Jamais je n'ai fait semblant de tenir à vous… Et justement parce que je me soucie de vous, je ne peux pas vous révéler des informations qui vous mettraient irrémédiablement en danger, et moi, dans l'incapacité de vous protéger. »

Elizabeth le considéra sans rien trahir. Elle lui avait tendu la main, il avait refusé de la prendre. Pourtant, il semblait si sincère, presque implorant, comme s'il avait besoin de sa compréhension et de son approbation. Elle soupira. Comme il serait difficile à aimer… Tant qu'il ne se livrerait pas plus volontairement, il serait inabordable. Elle avait désespérément besoin de se rapprocher de lui, et pour ça, elle allait devoir faire preuve de patience, ce qui n'était pas son fort. Elle était cependant prête à faire un geste d'apaisement envers lui. Des tas de questions lui tournaient dans la tête, et pas des moindres : pourrait-elle lui accorder le bénéfice du doute après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé ? Arriverait-elle à lui faire confiance à nouveau ?

« Et je suis désolé pour les désagréments subis depuis plus de deux semaines. Donnez-moi juste quelques jours et je vous donnerai le prochain nom sur la liste. »

« Je me fiche du prochain criminel que nous allons pourchasser, Reddington... »

Consciente de son ton agressif, elle se recula dans sa chaise et se radoucit.

« Vous allez retrouver Praetorius ? »

« Ce n'est pas une affaire qui concerne le FBI. »

« D'accord, vous le gardez pour vous, ça tombe sous le sens... Que cherchait-il à savoir ? »

Red se contenta de sourire énigmatiquement. Elizabeth se força au calme. Quand il adoptait cette attitude, elle avait juste envie de l'étrangler.

« Ils savent pour votre arrangement avec nous ? »

« Considérez qu'ils sont au courant. »

Elizabeth se tendit inconsciemment et fut parcouru par un sentiment d'urgence.

« Red, cela peut remettre en cause notre accord… Sans compter que les révélations que vous avez pu faire, mettent en péril votre vie. »

« Lizzie, j'ai en permanence une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête. Je fais tout ce qui est possible pour éviter qu'elle tombe. »

« Si Praetorius vous a gardé vivant, c'est que vous ne lui avez rien dit, sinon il vous aurait tué. »

« … Ou peut-être s'apprêtait-il à me livrer au Directeur ? »

« Praetorius ne travaille pas pour cette Cabale ? »

« Non. Un autre groupe. »

« Qui est derrière tout ça ? »

« Shaltaï Boltaï… »

En entendant ce nom, Elizabeth se pencha soudain en avant.

« Les informations que vous m'avez faites passer sur Julia Voronina… Ma mère… Elle est bien vivante, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous dit qu'elle était morte ? »

« Parce que je l'ai cru, jusqu'à récemment. »

« Que vous voulait ce groupuscule russe ? »

Silence.

« … Que s'est-il passé la nuit de l'incendie ? »

Nouveau silence. Inconsciemment, Elizabeth serra les poings et ravala sa colère. Reddington nota sa gestuelle et inclina la tête. Puis il eut un éclat de rire et son regard se perdit dans le vague.

« Je vous ai déjà parlé de Johnny ? »

« Johnny ? »

« Johnny Anderson était le meilleur pilote de motos trial que j'ai jamais connu. A seize ans, nous partions les dimanches après-midi sur les chemins et dans la forêt exercer nos talents... Dieu qu'il était doué ! J'avais du mal à le suivre, tellement il était casse-cou. Il prenait de ces risques… Un jour, en compétition, il est tombé. La chute semblait anodine, il en avait vu d'autres, mais là, il ne s'est pas relevé. Quand il s'est réveillé, il était paralysé des jambes. Les médecins lui ont dit qu'il ne remarcherait probablement plus, mais Johnny… brave Johnny ! Il n'a jamais baissé les bras. Il s'est battu contre son corps, contre le scepticisme des médecins et il a fini par remarcher… Oh, ce n'était qu'un minuscule pas, mais il l'a fait… Avec une volonté extraordinaire, Johnny a pris ses béquilles et jour après jour, il a reconstruit ce qu'il avait perdu… à sa façon. Et il est devenu plus fort. »

La jeune femme sut qu'il parlait aussi de lui. Si cette fameuse nuit avait marqué un tournant dans sa vie personnelle avec la mort de son père, elle signifiait aussi de grands bouleversements pour Red.

Il était temps de lui dire qu'il comptait désormais pour elle. Elizabeth joua avec la petite cuillère entre ses doigts et le dévisagea intensément.

« J'ai plusieurs fois imaginé que le pire vous était arrivé… Et ces scénarios m'étaient à chaque fois de plus en plus insupportables... » Elle fit tomber la cuillère sur la table avec un son métallique. « C'était effrayant. »

Reddington déglutit très nettement en comprenant.

« Lizzie, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Je ne croyais pas… »

« Quoi ? Que je tiens à vous, Reddington ? Que vous êtes autre chose qu'un informateur lambda sur lequel je dois veiller ? … Vous êtes… » Elle s'arrêta en cherchant le terme mais ne le trouva pas. « … Peut-être est-ce de votre faute ? Vous avez tissé des liens entre nous qui dépassent une simple relation de travail. Je ne peux plus en faire abstraction, même si je le voulais. »

« Lizzie, je ne veux obtenir que votre confiance. »

« Comment voulez-vous l'avoir si vous me cachez toujours la vérité ? Si j'ai l'impression en permanence que vous manigancez quelque chose derrière mon dos pour poursuivre un but dont j'ignore tout et qui va nuire à des tas de personnes ? »

« Vous me prêtez des intentions malveillantes, alors que je ne veux que vous protéger et vous sauvegarder. »

« De quoi, Red ? Dois-je alors interpréter vos actions comme bénéfiques pour réparer des erreurs que mes parents ont commises et qui, par conséquences, retomberaient sur moi ? »

Reddington la dévisagea en silence.

« M'épargnez-vous d'une vengeance que les ennemis de mes parents ou la Cabale voudraient me faire subir ?... » Elizabeth le regarda et déglutit. « … Parce que je détiens le Fulcrum ? »

Le criminel se pencha en avant, et l'observa de façon plus intense. Elizabeth sut à cet instant qu'il était sincèrement surpris de la tournure des événements, même s'il devait soupçonner qu'elle était bien en possession de l'objet. Elle eut l'impression de voir les rouages tourner dans le cerveau du criminel.

« Que comptez-vous en faire ? » Demanda finalement Red après quelques secondes.

« Dites-moi ce que c'est et je vous dirais où il est. »

« Je vous ai déjà dit tout ce que je pouvais vous dire. Vous en révéler davantage vous mettrait en grave danger. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection. »

« Et je pense le contraire. Comme vous l'avez dit, si Alan n'était pas intervenu, vous seriez en prison. »

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et Carole Clark se présenta à la porte. Elle adressa un signe de tête à Reddington.

« Il est l'heure de partir, Elizabeth, sinon vous allez manquer votre avion pour Washington. »

La jeune femme se leva et fit face au criminel.

« Je vous laisse du temps pour réfléchir à ce que vous allez faire, Reddington. Encore une fois, je suis prête à vous écouter et à faire preuve de patience… Quel que soit ce que vous avez à me dire. »

Le criminel hocha la tête, notant cette nouvelle attitude conciliatrice, se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

« Faites un bon voyage, Lizzie. Nous nous verrons à D.C. la semaine prochaine. »

Ils s'observèrent l'un et l'autre silencieusement. Il y avait tant de choses qu'Elizabeth mourrait de lui dire avant de partir, mais la distance avec laquelle il la traitait l'en empêchait. Finalement, calmement, elle avança d'un pas, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Red et lui glissa doucement à l'oreille :

« Je pensais ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure : je tiens _vraiment_ à vous. »

Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire engageant, avant de lui tourner le dos en éprouvant une immense satisfaction : l'expression choquée de surprise sur le visage de Reddington valait toutes les peines qu'elle avait endurées ces dernières semaines.

oooOOOooo

Soixante douze heures après être revenue à Washington, Elizabeth Keen reçut un appel de Nick's Pizza. Comme elle le faisait désormais, la jeune femme sortit du bureau qu'elle partageait avec Ressler et s'isola dans un couloir désert du Bureau de Poste, avant de répondre.

« Hé Dembé… Comment ça va ? »

« Elizabeth, Raymond a de nouveau disparu… »

« Quoi ? »

Elizabeth se sentit soudain glacée et s'agita sur place.

« … Il a demandé à Carole de prévoir un plan de vol et de l'emmener en hélico. Elle croyait que j'étais au courant. »

« Vous savez où il est ? »

« A Washington. A en juger par votre réaction, il n'a pas essayé de vous contacter. »

« Non. »

« J'espère qu'il le fera… Elizabeth, Raymond est fragile physiquement et émotionnellement instable, plus qu'il ne l'admettrait lui-même. Je crains pour sa santé. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas le localiser ? »

« Pas d'ici, la recherche ne peut être effectuée que lorsqu'il est proche et sur un petit périmètre. Je vous rejoindrais ce soir avec la valise. »

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Praetorius ? »

« Raymond n'a rien dit à personne. Monsieur Kaplan continue de traquer Bocharov. Elizabeth, Raymond possède un appartement à Bethesda sous le nom de Bill Kershaw. Je vous y envoie mais personne ne doit connaître son existence. J'espère que vous le trouverez là-bas… Et s'il n'y est pas, Raymond ne doit jamais savoir que vous y êtes allée. »

« Merci Dembé, j'apprécie cette marque de confiance. »

« Nous avons le même intérêt à cœur… » Dembé marqua un silence et Elizabeth comprit que l'Africain lisait bien en elle. « … Je vous envoie l'adresse par texto. A ce soir, Elizabeth. »

La jeune femme raccrocha et demeura un instant perdue dans ses pensées. Elle hésitait à aller avertir Cooper immédiatement. La pause déjeuner approchait. Elle allait pouvoir s'absenter et se rendre à l'appartement dont l'adresse venait de lui être transmise. Après, en fonction des événements, elle aviserait.

Quand elle arriva sur place, elle sonna et attendit. L'immeuble était calme. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Elle refit une tentative, patienta encore, et tourna les talons pour partir quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Il y eut un étrange silence alors que Red et Elizabeth s'observaient sur le palier. Il éclata de rire et secoua la tête, puis ouvrit en grand la porte pour l'inviter à entrer dans l'appartement.

Elizabeth nota la tenue ordinaire de Red : une chemise bleue ouverte au col et un jean de la même couleur. Le criminel ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une visite.

« J'aurai dû me douter que Dembé ferait sa mère poule et vous enverrait en éclaireur. »

« Il s'inquiète, Red, et moi aussi. »

Elizabeth pénétra dans le salon vieillot dont la décoration ne semblait pas avoir changé depuis les années soixante dix. Une bibliothèque emplie de livres entourait une cheminée sur laquelle reposaient des tas de cadres photo. Des objets hétéroclites, ramenés de voyages autour du monde, traînaient sur les étagères.

« Je suis là. Tout va bien. »

Red avait mis les mains dans ses poches. Elizabeth soupçonnait qu'elles devaient trembler pour qu'il les cache ainsi de manière inhabituelle.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous parti sans Dembé ? »

« J'avais à faire à Washington. »

« Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ? »

Reddington ne répondit pas, mais son regard devint plus acéré. Calmement, il se dirigea vers un petit meuble qu'il ouvrit.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

« Non, merci. Je suis juste de passage. »

Encore ce regard tranchant et supputatif, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de la présence de la jeune femme. Comme si Elizabeth le dérangeait en quelque sorte…

« Je ferai mieux de retourner au Bureau de Poste. Ressler va se demander où je suis passée. »

Red la laissa passer devant lui alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

« J'appellerai Dembé pour lui dire que vous m'avez retrouvé. »

« Reddington, vous ne devriez pas… »

Elizabeth lui tournait le dos. Ce fut le moment qu'il choisit pour saisir le revers de sa veste avec la main droite, appuyer dans le même mouvement sur le cou de la jeune femme, alors que son bras gauche passait sous celui de Liz et que sa main capturait l'autre revers en tirant vers le bas.

« Désolé, Lizzie, ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps… »

Elizabeth se retrouva plaqué contre le torse de Reddington et tenta de se débattre mais l'étranglement sanguin avec les mains en croix ne lui laissa aucune chance. En à peine quelques secondes, la jeune femme s'effondra contre lui sans avoir émis le moindre son.

« … Faites de beaux rêves… »

Reddington porta Elizabeth Keen dans la chambre et la coucha sur le lit. Il chercha les menottes de la jeune femme et les lui passa aux deux poignets en vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas installée inconfortablement. Froidement, il revérifia son pouls et remit une mèche de cheveux en place, avant de caresser doucement sa joue pâle :

« Ne m'en voulez pas trop, Lizzie… » Lui murmura-t-il en la regardant une dernière fois. « … Je vous évite de devenir involontairement ma complice. »

Avant de quitter l'appartement, il déposa les clés des menottes et le Smartphone éteint de la jeune femme sur la table de la cuisine, passa un hoodie et mit ses lunettes d'aviateur, puis prit le grand sac noir dans lequel il avait disposé son matériel.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de refermer à clé derrière lui.

_A suivre…_

_Comme vous l'aurez compris, quelque chose ne tourne définitivement pas rond chez Reddington. Et un petit cliffhanger pour vous faire ronger votre frein en attendant de savoir de quoi il s'agit… Non, non, ne me remerciez pas… Gnark-gnark…_


	15. Brimley

_Je n'ai pas voulu trop entrer dans les détails concernant les procédés utilisés ici par Brimley (oui, il ne manquait plus que lui à la galerie des gens bizarres employés par Red) pour obtenir des informations. Ce chapitre est donc édulcoré et safe pour les âmes sensibles. Il n'en demeure pas moins plein de tensions…_

**Chapitre 15 : Brimley**

« Il est trop tard… Vous ne pourrez pas… l'arrêter… »

Brimley relâcha la tête de Sebastian Bocharov qui retomba lourdement sur sa poitrine. Contre un pilier en ciment, Praetorius était attaché par les poignets, les bras tirés en arrière, le corps tremblant. Les pieds appuyés sur une petite plateforme de bois instable, il penchait naturellement vers l'avant sous l'effet de la gravité. La position était incroyablement douloureuse pour le dos et les épaules, rapidement épuisante, une forme de torture particulièrement terrible qui utilisait les angles inconfortables du corps.

Monsieur Kaplan pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête en direction du spécialiste des interrogatoires musclés. Brimley avait opté pour cette posture afin de faire craquer le russe rapidement. Chaque minute pour retrouver Raymond Reddington comptait, d'autant que le criminel avait purement et simplement disparu le jour même de la capture de Bocharov...

_Impensable, si Raymond avait été dans son état normal… _avait immédiatement pensé la nettoyeuse en entendant la nouvelle de la bouche même de Dembé. Elle avait consenti à utiliser les services du vieux Brimley malgré son aversion manifeste pour ses méthodes. Elle savait que Reddington ne le faisait pas non plus par plaisir, mais l'homme obtenait des résultats probants. Dans leur milieu impitoyable, il fallait aussi utiliser ce mode opératoire pour se faire respecter, et par-dessous tout, pour se faire craindre.

Le fidèle bras droit de Reddington s'approcha de façon déterminée et saisit la tête de Praetorius, à moitié inconscient. Le visage crispé de l'homme était en sueur, déjà marqué par la souffrance et l'épuisement.

« Dites-moi où il est, ou je vous jure que je vous fais mourir à petit feu... » Dit-elle calmement.

L'homme eut un pauvre sourire provocateur.

« Je sais qui vous êtes, Kaplan… Et vous ne le ferez pas… Vous devez me garder vivant... pour lui… pour Reddington… »

« Si vous savez qui je suis, alors vous savez aussi que je connais parfaitement l'anatomie humaine. Je sais où cela fait le plus mal… Vous finirez par me supplier de vous achever, Praetorius. »

« Qu'il en soit… ainsi… alors... »

Kaplan lâcha la tête du russe et se tourna vers Brimley. Même si elle désapprouvait ces méthodes, elle n'avait pas le choix. Un spécialiste du comportement épluchait les notes de travail de Bocharov prises sur les disques durs du laboratoire, pour comprendre les expériences que ce dernier pratiquait. Pour l'instant, ce n'était encore que du charabia de savant fou.

« JE VAIS AVOIR BESOIN DE GANTS EN CAOUTCHOUC, DE MOUSQUETONS D'ESCALADE, DE TROIS METRES DE CORDES ET D'UN CONTREPOIDS DE 200 KGS !... » Cria, comme à son habitude, l'exécuteur des basses œuvres.

« Autres choses ? »

« UN SANDWICH AU THON AVEC DES CÂPRES ET DES OLIVES VERTES… VERTES PAS NOIRES, HEIN ? UN SANDWICH CLUB AVEC DU SAUMON FUME ET DU FROMAGE FRAIS, DE LA SALADE VERTE, UN MUFFIN POIRE CHOCOLAT ET UN CAFE… COURT SANS SUCRE ! »

Kaplan hocha la tête avec patience.

« ET ENVOYEZ-MOI CHARLIE, ON VA LE TRAVAILLER AU CORPS VOTRE RUSKOV ! »

« Il parlera ? »

« COMME DISAIT IPHIGENIE, MA TROISIEME FEMME : _IL EST FAIT A L'OS_ !* »

Brimley accompagna son affirmation d'un rire gras. Monsieur Kaplan leva les yeux au ciel. De tous les gens employés par Reddington, le vieux Brimley devait être le plus barré…

oooOOOooo

Dembé avait cherché à joindre Elizabeth Keen dès sa descente d'avion, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas décroché. Cela l'inquiéta qu'elle ne réponde pas à ses appels ou à ses messages. Sans perdre une seconde, il s'était directement rendu à l'appartement de Bethesda et avait découvert avec surprise la jeune femme, allongée sur le lit, menottée… et furieuse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est passé par l'esprit, Dembé ? »

« Je l'ignore, Elizabeth. Kate et moi commencions à lui trouver un comportement étrange quand il nous a faussés compagnie. Il a bien manœuvré en disant certaines choses à Carole et en m'en disant d'autres. Jamais Raymond ne nous aurait manipulés ainsi dans son état normal, et jamais, il n'aurait osé porter la main sur vous et vous faire du mal. »

« Il ne m'a pas agressé, à proprement parler… Il a juste voulu me mettre hors jeu… » Elle fit une grimace avec lassitude et secoua la tête. « … Ok, qui est-ce que j'essaie de convaincre ? »

Dembé hocha la tête, en comprenant sa réaction d'incrédulité. Elle fit un geste d'incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivé pendant sa détention ? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait subir ? »

« Une équipe de spécialistes est en train d'éplucher les disques durs de ce Praetorius pour comprendre les travaux qu'il poursuit. Il est réputé pour être un manipulateur d'esprit. Jusqu'à quel point a-t-il réussi à pénétrer les défenses de Raymond, c'est ce que nous ignorons. »

« Dembé, si Red représente un danger pour la Sécurité Nationale, je suis obligée de le signaler… »

« Je comprends. Faites ce que vous avez à faire, Elizabeth. Mais nous devons le retrouver avant que ce soit lui qui se mette en danger. »

L'agent du FBI ne perdit pas de temps. Elle avait plusieurs messages sur son téléphone et elle savait que son partenaire la cherchait. Elle appela Cooper pour lui faire le compte rendu de ce qui s'était passé. Le Directeur resta un moment silencieux, pesant les alternatives qui se présentaient à lui. Aucune signalisation de la disparition de Reddington ne pouvait être diffusée. Leur groupe devrait donc chercher le criminel discrètement.

Aram et son équipe se concentrèrent sur les caméras de surveillance de la ville. Samar fit la liste des événements importants qui devaient se tenir dans les jours à venir, mais dans une cité comme Washington, entre les obligations politiques des membres du Congrès, ceux du Sénat, les rendez-vous présidentiels, les réunions au Pentagone, celles plus informelles de l'Otan, les congrès et autres rencontres entre partenaires économiques et politiques de différents pays, l'activité des ambassades et des consulats, il était impossible de dégager un événement majeur qui aurait constitué une cible potentielle.

Ressler passa de nombreux appels auprès des autres Agences gouvernementales pour savoir si des menaces avaient été proférées contre une personne en particulier. Et là encore, il n'y avait rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire.

La réunion qu'organisa Cooper laissa toute l'équipe amère. Il y avait trop de paramètres et Reddington était insaisissable. Elizabeth décida qu'il était temps de faire appel à d'autres ressources.

oooOOOooo

« Nous avons épluché vos notes de travail sur les disques durs et les dossiers que nous avons récupéré dans le laboratoire… Pour quoi l'avez-vous _programmé_ ?... Quelle est la mission qu'il doit effectuer ?... »

Praetorius ne répondit rien. Il semblait dans un autre monde, à moitié inconscient, trop épuisé. Depuis quelques minutes, il ne murmurait plus de façon incohérente et s'était tu, le regard éteint.

« … Quand doit-il passer à l'action ?... Où ?... A-t-il des complices ?... Va-t-il mener une action terroriste contre un membre du gouvernement ?... Qui est visé ? »

Devant le mutisme de Bocharov, Monsieur Kaplan se détourna et avisa Dembé qui venait de rentrer en hochant la tête à son attention. Elle considéra le russe quelques secondes, puis de sa sacoche, elle sortit une seringue qu'elle remplit avec un produit incolore. Elizabeth, qui assistait stoïquement à l'interrogatoire, se mordit la lèvre et s'approcha de la vieille femme.

« Qu'allez-vous lui injecter ? »

« Un dérivé de Thiopental. Vous savez ce que c'est ? »

« Le fameux sérum de vérité. »

Kaplan se tourna vers Brimley et lui fit un signe. Elle fit la piqure, puis se recula.

« Détachez-le, on passe à la phase suivante. »

Bocharov s'effondra dans les bras de Charlie et ce dernier le porta dans la pièce voisine, où il fut déposé sommairement sur un lit de camp.

« Monsieur Kaplan, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ? » Demanda Elizabeth avec anxiété.

« Il est prêt ? » Se contenta de demander Kaplan à Dembé.

« Il va le faire. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Elizabeth reconnut Alan Shore, en treillis noir, identique à celui que portait Red lorsqu'il était prisonnier. Il adressa un petit sourire tendu à la jeune femme.

« Kate. Elizabeth. »

« Merci encore une fois Alan pour votre participation. Dembé vous a expliqué. »

« Oui. »

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? Pourquoi Alan est-il là ? » Demanda Elizabeth.

« Nous allons recréer les conditions de détention de Raymond. Bocharov devrait forcément réagir en voyant Alan. »

« Mais ça ne va pas marcher ! Praetorius va s'apercevoir que quelque chose ne colle pas ! Alan n'est pas Red ! »

« Pas avec la drogue que je lui ai injectée et qui va distordre sa réalité. Vous verrez... L'oreillette fonctionne ? »

« Oui. »

« Alan, nous sommes en contact en permanence. Prenez votre temps. Il y a des micros et la caméra cachée va enregistrer tous vos faits et gestes. Vous devez lui faire croire que ses plans ont échoué, que le conditionnement ne fonctionne pas. Gagnez sa confiance et faites le parler. »

« Ça, c'est ma spécialité. Je vais tellement l'abreuver de paroles qu'il va me supplier de me taire. »

« N'en faites pas trop, tout de même… Calmez-vous, ça va bien se passer. Vous avez déjà passé l'épreuve du feu, vous pouvez le faire. »

Tendu comme une corde à piano, Alan Shore se contenta de tourner la tête et de faire craquer les vertèbres dans son cou. Puis il inspira et souffla plusieurs fois. Dans ses yeux se lisait une détermination nouvelle.

« Quand vous êtes prêt… »

Alan se gratta la gorge, respira un bon coup et sa diction se modifia quand il parla.

« Kate, Liz, souhaitez-moi bonne chance. »

Et il entra dans la pièce où Praetorius se trouvait.

oooOOOooo

Angoissée, Elizabeth assista avec appréhension à la confrontation. Elle tâcha de rester la plus professionnelle possible mais dix milles pensées se télescopaient dans sa tête. Elle devait se retenir pour ne pas franchir la porte et aller secouer Bocharov pour tenter de lui extraire les informations dont ils avaient besoin pour retrouver Red.

Sur l'écran, le russe fut d'abord surpris et ne cessait de répéter _non_ comme un leitmotiv. Alors Alan se mit à parler. Comme Red l'avait fait dans ses moments de faiblesse ou de délires, l'avocat parla en se substituant à son frère.

Le juriste était en terrain connu mais ne devait dévoiler que ce qui concernait Red. Au cours d'une anecdote, Alan/Red raconta avec force détails comment un _proche_ lui avait permis de rencontrer Carla, celle qui deviendrait sa future femme et qui lui donnerait Jennifer, sa fille.

Comme il l'avait fait avec Red, Bocharov écouta attentivement. Cette histoire allait s'ajouter à celles que le Russe avait déjà entendues. Passionné par l'esprit humain et celui du criminel en particulier, il prenait plaisir à mettre les pièces du puzzle qu'était Reddington ensemble.

Quand il eut terminé, il y eut un long silence. Bocharov semblait perdu dans ses pensées. L'avocat eut une idée et tourna la tête vers la caméra car il savait qu'Elizabeth le voyait et l'écoutait. Alors il raconta ce que Raymond lui avait confié quelques jours auparavant, sa présence la fameuse nuit de l'incendie, ce qui s'était passé et ce que l'agent du FBI n'ignorait plus.

Bocharov avait entendu la première partie de l'histoire, mais Red ne lui avait pas raconté la fin. Il écouta avec un intérêt grandissant et crut vraiment qu'il avait en face de lui Reddington. Il ne retint qu'une chose : le Fulcrum n'avait pas été trouvé ce soir là et la petite fille avait échappé à la mort grâce à l'homme en face de lui. Peut-être savait-elle où se trouvait le dossier compromettant ?

Quand Alan se tut, Bocharov l'observa et décida qu'il était temps qu'il reprenne la direction des opérations.

« La petite fille ? Où est-elle ? »

« Elle a été adoptée par une famille du Montana. Elle a sans doute une vie normale aujourd'hui. »

« Vous n'avez pas veillé sur elle ? »

« Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? »

« En effet, pourquoi ? »

Alan sentit le piège et décida de ne pas trop en dire. Il ne répondit pas et imagina plutôt Elizabeth dans la pièce attenante. Elle devait être bouleversée maintenant qu'elle savait – en partie – la vérité. Il éprouva une pointe de culpabilité mais Red lui avait fait jurer de ne pas révéler ce qu'il s'était réellement passé avec son père. Si elle apprenait toute la vérité, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Bocharov interrompit le fil de ses sombres pensées.

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? »

Alan se remit instantanément dans la peau d'un toxicomane. Il avait longuement parlé avec Dembé de la désorientation spatiale et temporelle. Il fit un geste incertain.

« Je ne sais pas… Le 24 ou le 25 peut-être ? »

« Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas remplir votre mission ? »

« Parce que je me heurte à des contradictions. J'ai ces blocages dans ma tête… »

« Quels blocages ? »

« Donner un sens à tout ça… »

« Vous recommencez à vous montrer difficile… »

« Expliquez-moi encore… »

« Nous n'avons plus le temps ! Quel jour sommes-nous ? Concentrez-vous ! »

« Le 25… »

« Quelle heure ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je dois me rendre au lieu de rendez-vous fixé, mais je ne peux pas… » Alan/Red sembla agité. « Je ne peux pas parce que je n'arrive pas à me décider... Oui, c'est ça… Il y a toutes ces questions qui m'empêchent de me concentrer, toutes ces questions sans réponses qui tournent dans ma tête, incessamment, ça tourne en boucle et je ne peux pas me décider… Je dois choisir pourtant… »

L'avocat commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière et commença à répéter « Je dois choisir… » comme un mantra.

« Assez ! » Cria Praetorius.

La litanie d'Alan s'interrompit, puis reprit quelques secondes plus tard en un murmure alors qu'il regardait dans le vague, comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Heureusement que Dembé lui avait montré une vidéo de l'interrogatoire d'un des sujets de Praetorius, il avait une bonne idée de ce qu'il devait faire pour paraître hors contrôle.

« _Secutor !_ Stop ! »

Alan s'interrompit à nouveau et ne bougea plus. L'ordre avait été fermement prononcé. Il attendit, les yeux toujours baissés, comme un bon chien obéissant et docile.

« Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter et exécuter les ordres… » Commença Bocharov. « Il ne doit pas être trop tard… Regardes-moi… »

Alan releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Bocharov.

« … Le 25, à quinze heures, tu te présenteras au Grand Hyatt, où une suite a été réservée au nom du Contre Amiral Anthony R. Masterson. Dans la penderie, tu trouveras un uniforme que tu enfileras. Dans un grand sac gris, tu prendras tes accréditations et une petite mallette noire. A quinze heures trente, un chauffeur t'attendra devant l'hôtel. Il te conduira là où tu dois te rendre. Tu te présenteras à l'accueil et tu demanderas l'Amiral Denziger. Quelqu'un te mènera à lui. Une fois seul avec lui, Denziger te remettra une autre mallette noire et vous ferez l'échange. Ensuite, Denziger s'en ira en te laissant des documents dont tu prends connaissance. Tu sauras quoi faire des informations qu'ils contiennent. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Oui… »

« A dix sept heures précises, tu te diriges vers la salle où se tient la dernière réunion de la journée. Tu te présentes à la sécurité, tu te mêles discrètement aux autres participants et tu t'installes au premier rang. Le premier rang, c'est important… Et tu attends. »

« J'attends ? »

« Ta cible. »

« Ma… cible… D'accord. »

« Des questions ? »

« Comment je… »

Bocharov le regarda avec intensité.

« Comment je reconnaîtrai ma cible ? »

« Tu sauras que c'est elle quand tu la verras. Laisse-toi simplement guider par les images que tu vois dans ton esprit. »

« Et si quelqu'un me reconnaît ? »

« Tu élimines discrètement tous ceux qui se mettent en travers de ta mission. »

« Est-ce que je bénéficie de complicités ? »

« Non, tu seras seul… Tu es en guerre et tu es un soldat en territoire ennemi. Es-tu prêt à donner ta vie ? Es-tu prêt à faire le sacrifice ultime ? »

« Je suis prêt. »

« Reddington, je te garantie que personne n'oubliera jamais ton nom. Maintenant, vas-y, et fais ce que tu as à faire. »

Alan se leva et se détourna, puis il s'arrêta et revint vers Bocharov.

« Autre chose… »

« Oui ? »

Pour toute réponse, Alan lui envoya violemment son poing dans la figure. Bocharov partit en arrière et s'affala de tout son long, puis le considéra avec surprise en portant la main à son nez en sang.

« Et ça, ce n'est qu'un acompte… Quand Raymond va revenir et s'occuper de toi, je te jure qu'il va te régler ton compte, espèce d'enfoiré ! »

La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos et Dembé fut aux côtés d'Alan en l'espace d'une seconde pour le protéger en cas de récidive.

Confus, Bocharov les dévisagea sans comprendre. Alan desserra les poings et s'en alla en relâchant la pression. Bocharov n'était plus important, ce qui comptait à présent, c'était de retrouver Red rapidement.

oooOOOooo

Elizabeth était déjà partie quand l'avocat pénétra dans la pièce où toute la conversation avait été visionnée. Son regard tomba sur la pendule au mur qui affichait quinze heures dix. Avec angoisse, il eut un frisson qui lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Red était au Grand Hyatt et se préparait à partir vers une destination inconnue pour remplir la tâche qu'on lui avait assignée.

Monsieur Kaplan était au téléphone avec ses hommes et tentait de mettre en place la surveillance sur le terrain pour pouvoir suivre tous les faits et gestes de son employeur. A son regard quand elle raccrocha, Alan comprit que c'était mission impossible dans un si court laps de temps.

« C'était ce que je craignais, Alan. Bocharov n'a eu que des informations partielles. Ceux qui ont tout organisé, ont compartimenté son rôle pour minimiser les fuites. »

« Et Denziger, c'est une piste, non ? Où est-il en ce moment ? »

« Nous sommes en train de nous renseigner, mais je ne compterai pas trop là-dessus. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« L'Amiral Denziger n'existe pas. »

Livide, Alan se passa la main sur le visage.

« Ils n'y arriveront pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Un de mes hommes est déjà en train de pirater le réseau des caméras de surveillance de la police, mais il est très difficile de suivre quelqu'un de cette façon. Si nous perdons la voiture qu'empruntera Red, nous ne saurons jamais où il doit se rendre. »

« Elizabeth va arriver à temps ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Alan. Je l'espère de tout cœur. »

_A suivre…_

_J'ai essayé, je n'y arrive pas… Je vous jure, j'ai essayé, mais non… impossible de me résoudre à me séparer d'Alan ! Je l'aime trop, mon avocat au cœur d'artichaut ! En parlant grosse légumes, le dénouement approche à grands pas et je vous promets du grand spectacle ! Patientez encore 2 chapitres si tout se passe bien._

_*__ Il est cuit_


	16. Course contre la Montre

**Chapitre 16 : Course contre la montre**

Toutes sirènes hurlantes, Elizabeth Keen roulait rapidement au milieu de la circulation, heureusement peu dense en ce début d'après-midi. Se rendre à quelques blocs de la Maison Blanche, était toujours un défi, surtout quand il y avait des manifestations sur la pelouse du Lafayette Square.

La situation géographique du Grand Hyatt posait problème puisque l'hôtel était situé à l'angle de trois rues et disposait donc de trois entrées, sans compter celles du métro, via la galerie marchande, et celle du parking souterrain. Laquelle surveiller ? Rongée d'inquiétude, Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre. Elle allait devoir faire un choix. Les battements désordonnés de son cœur faisaient échos aux secondes qu'elle voyait défiler trop vite sur l'horloge du tableau de bord, et paradoxalement, jamais un simple trajet en voiture de vingt minutes ne lui sembla aussi long…

Quinze heures vingt huit… Elle stoppa le SUV sur la H Street, sortit de son véhicule et prit sans hésitation son téléphone pour appeler l'associée de Reddington, tout en gardant un œil sur l'entrée principale.

« Monsieur Kaplan ? Où en êtes-vous avec les caméras ? »

« _Je vous vois, Elizabeth… Julian a la seconde entrée dans la 11__ème__ Rue sur ses écrans… L'accès par la 10__ème__ n'est couvert que par les vidéos de surveillance de l'hôtel… Il essaie de pirater leur système…_ »

Elizabeth entendit un juron en arrière fond. Visiblement, s'introduire dans les ordinateurs de l'hôtel ne devait pas être chose aisée. Sans doute qu'avec du temps, c'était possible, mais ils n'avaient plus une minute à perdre.

L'agent du FBI aurait aimé entrer dans le hall de l'hôtel, mais comme elle n'avait pas de backups, elle avait peur de perdre le contact si elle apercevait Red s'engouffrer rapidement dans une voiture sur la contre-allée. Elle en profita pour observer les véhicules entrants ou sortants de la voie d'accès. Quelques taxis déposaient des personnes et elle remercia le ciel que les gens ne se bousculent pas à cette heure de la journée.

Elizabeth guetta encore et encore, avec un malaise grandissant. Et si elle l'avait manqué ? Et s'il n'était déjà plus là ? Elle repoussa la bouffée d'angoisse qui l'envahit et se concentra sur ce qu'elle voyait. A chaque fois que les portes automatiques s'ouvraient, elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre.

La jeune femme aperçut tout à coup une casquette blanche, seul signe distinctif, aisément reconnaissable de loin. Elle ne distingua pas les traits de Reddington mais l'homme portait élégamment un pardessus ouvert sur un uniforme sombre, qu'elle entrevit brièvement. L'individu qui l'accompagnait lui indiqua une voiture noire aux vitres noires dans laquelle il disparut promptement. Le tout n'avait duré que cinq secondes.

Le téléphone sonna, alors qu'Elizabeth remontait dans son véhicule.

« Je l'ai, Monsieur Kaplan… »

« _Un individu en uniforme est également sorti par la 11__ème__. »_

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et jura tout bas. _Evidemment, tout aurait été trop simple…_

« Je n'ai pas distingué les traits de l'homme qui est sorti par l'entrée principale. Lequel dois-je suivre ? »

« _Julian passe leurs visages au scanner_… »

L'attente se prolongea encore quelques secondes. Devant l'hôtel, le chauffeur démarra et Elizabeth fit un saut dans l'inconnu en décidant de le suivre. Elle s'engagea dans le trafic.

« _Elizabeth, Raymond est sorti par la 11__ème __! La voiture remonte en ce moment la rue en direction du Smithsonian !_ »

« Merde… »

La 12ème Rue sur sa gauche était en sens interdit. Toujours sur la H Street, Elizabeth ne pouvait pas s'y engager. Elle fit un demi-tour brutal sous un concert de klaxons et de freins, puis accéléra en grillant le feu, pour s'engager sans attendre dans la 11ème.

« _Le véhicule est une berline noire Audi A8, vitres teintées, avec des plaques gouvernementales… Elle doit avoir une centaine de mètres d'avance sur vous._ »

Elizabeth accéléra et doubla des véhicules plus lents. Quand elle aperçut l'Audi, elle ralentit et tâcha de rester discrète derrière d'autres voitures.

« Je l'ai en visuel ! »

« _Julian va essayer de la suivre aussi. Indiquez-moi juste les rues que vous empruntez._ »

La voiture s'engagea sur Pennsylvania Avenue et se dirigea vers le Capitole. Après la National Gallery of Art, elle tourna à droite et remonta la 4ème, longeant les musées et les parcs jusqu'au croisement avec Independence Avenue qu'elle prit.

Elizabeth suivit sans trop de mal la voiture qui roulait à vitesse régulière. Parvenu devant le Washington Monument, l'Audi tourna à droite dans la 15ème.

« Monsieur Kaplan, ils sont en train de remonter vers la Maison Blanche. »

« _Ils tournent en rond et veulent s'assurer que personne ne les suit._ _Continuez à suivre Raymond. Mes hommes approchent du quartier._ »

Devant le Ministère des Finances, la voiture tourna à droite et prit F Street pour finalement se garer devant l'Intercontinental Willard, l'un des plus vieux palaces de Washington. La portière arrière s'ouvrit et elle reconnut Reddington quand il sortit. Il ajusta sa casquette tandis qu'une mallette noire se balançait au bout de sa main gantée.

« Il vient de rentrer dans le Willard. Je vais le suivre. »

« _Elizabeth, soyez prudente ! Vous ne savez pas dans quel état exact se trouve Raymond. Il vous a déjà attaquée et n'hésitera pas à recommencer si vous intervenez… Mes hommes arrivent._ »

« Non, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente menacé ! »

« _Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seule ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a l'intention de faire !_ »

« Si, c'est la meilleure option ! Il faut que je lui parle ! Je suis sûre qu'il m'écoutera ! »

Elle pénétra dans le vaste hall de l'hôtel et s'arrêta net en voyant le nombre d'hommes en uniforme présents.

« _Elizabeth, écoutez-moi…_ »

« Désolée, Monsieur Kaplan, je dois appeler le Directeur Cooper et lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Une équipe d'intervention va certainement boucler l'hôtel. Nous essaierons de sortir Red discrètement avant qu'il ne cause de dommages. »

« _Dembé est en route pour vous aider._ »

« Mais je n'ai… »

L'associée de Red avait déjà raccroché. Elizabeth se dirigea vers l'une des jeunes femmes de l'accueil en sortant son badge.

« Bonjour, Agent Keen, FBI… Je cherche l'Amiral Denziger. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer son numéro de chambre, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

« Je suis désolée, pour des raisons de sécurité, je ne suis pas habilitée à vous communiquer cette information. Il faut que vous alliez voir le PC Sécurité Militaire qui se trouve dans la première salle sur votre droite. Là, on pourra vous renseigner. »

« Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

La jeune femme la regarda avec surprise.

« Vous n'avez pas vu le tableau sur votre gauche à l'entrée ? La Conférence des Chefs d'Etat Major de la Défense de l'OTAN se tient ici pendant deux jours. »

oooOOOooo

« Capitaine Collins, je vous répète que je dois voir l'Amiral Denziger. C'est urgent. »

« J'ai essayé de joindre son secrétaire qui ne répond pas. L'Amiral est sans doute en réunion. »

« Je vous en prie, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

« Si c'est une question de sécurité, vous devez nous faire part de vos inquiétudes. »

« Très bien. Une personne va s'introduire à la réunion de dix-sept heures et va menacer la vie d'un des intervenants. Mais je ne sais pas qui est visé. »

« Ecoutez, Agent Keen, n'importe qui peut se présenter ici et me raconter ce qu'il veut. Vous imaginez bien que j'ai besoin de plus d'informations avant de déclencher une alerte. D'où tenez-vous ces infos ? »

« Je ne peux pas vous révéler mes sources, mais je vous assure qu'elles sont fiables… Qui sera présent lors de la dernière réunion? »

Collins secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas vous fournir cette information. »

« Nous sommes dans une impasse. J'ai appelé mon supérieur, le Directeur Cooper. Voici son numéro. Appelez-le, parlez-lui ! Une équipe d'intervention va venir et sécuriser tout le périmètre, mais avant, vous devez me laisser voir l'Amiral Denziger. »

« Je vous ai dit qu'elle était indisponible. »

« C'est une femme ? L'Amiral Denziger… est une femme ? »

« Vous ne le saviez pas ? »

Déstabilisée, Elizabeth prit un moment pour réfléchir calmement. Tellement persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, ils n'avaient pas envisagé une seconde que ce puisse être une femme. Elle eut soudain une intuition et sortit une photo de sa poche qu'elle tendit à l'officier responsable.

« Est-ce qu'il s'agit de cette personne ? »

L'homme prit la photo et l'observa un instant.

« Je ne suis pas sûr. »

Collins tapa un nom dans l'ordinateur et fit apparaître l'accréditation de l'Amiral Robin Denziger. Elizabeth reconnut immédiatement le visage de sa mère.

« Cette femme n'est pas l'Amiral Denziger. Elle s'appelle Julia Voronina. Elle appartient au contre-espionnage russe. Il faut que vous l'empêchiez de quitter l'hôtel et que vous la mettiez en état d'arrestation ! »

« Julia Voronina, vous dites ? Un moment. »

« Vite… faites vite… »

L'officier entra le nom de la Russe dans ses fichiers et immédiatement, un dossier apparut sur l'écran qu'il parcourut. Il prit son téléphone et donna l'alerte immédiatement.

« Ici, le Capitaine Collins, Sécurité niveau 3 ! Envoyez une équipe à la Chambre 608, sixième étage. Interceptez l'Amiral Denziger et amenez-la en sûreté... Hé, où allez-vous ? »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas. Elle sortit du PC sécurité et s'engouffra dans un des ascenseurs dans le grand hall.

oooOOOooo

Quand Elizabeth parvint à la chambre 608, les militaires en sortaient en escortant l'Amiral Denziger, alias Julia Voronina. Elle montra son badge au chef de groupe, puis les deux femmes croisèrent le regard. Voronina lui fit un grand sourire.

« Agent Keen, vous l'avez manqué… »

Elizabeth éprouva une impression singulière à voir de visu celle qui devait être sa mère et dont elle ignorait tout. Voronina, en revanche, n'ignorait rien d'elle, puisqu'elle savait qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait. La jeune femme avait mille questions à lui poser mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Elle se concentra sur l'urgence en interrogeant l'officier.

« Y avait-il un homme avec elle ? »

« Non, elle était seule dans la chambre. »

Elle se tourna vers Voronina qui la regarda avec ironie.

« Tic-tac, tic-tac, le temps passe si vite… »

« Où l'avez-vous envoyé ? »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Que lui avez-vous ordonné de faire ? »

La Russe ne répondit pas et lui sourit une dernière fois avant d'être entraînée par les militaires. Elizabeth resta seule dans le couloir et se mit à réfléchir quand son téléphone sonna.

« Dembé ? »

« Elizabeth, je ne peux pas entrer dans l'hôtel. Ils ont fermé les accès. »

« Je suis à l'intérieur, mais j'ai perdu Red. Il peut être n'importe où. »

« Je vais essayer de vous rejoindre le plus vite possible. Soyez prudente. »

Elle raccrocha et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée pour retrouver le Capitaine Collins.

« Agent Keen, vos collègues sont en route. Ils vont se charger de Voronina. »

« Capitaine, j'ai besoin d'un plan de l'hôtel et de l'accès à la vidéosurveillance »

« Pourquoi ? »

« L'homme que je recherche ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre avec Voronina, mais je sais qu'il est encore ici, quelque part. »

« Vous sauriez le reconnaître ? »

« Oui. »

Collins la conduisit dans une pièce contigüe au PC Sécurité.

« Jason, montrez à l'Agent Keen les mouvements au sixième étage… » Il se tourna vers la jeune femme. « … Si la menace est toujours présente, je dois procéder à une évacuation pour les intervenants du Congrès. »

« Si vous ouvrez les portes de l'hôtel, il va nous glisser entre les doigts… » Elle le vit hésiter. « … Laissez-moi un peu de temps pour le retrouver. »

« Très bien, mais je vais au moins rassembler le plus de gens possible et les faire évacuer au moindre danger. »

Elle hocha la tête. Collins s'en alla et elle resta seule avec le dénommé Jason. Ils épluchèrent les bandes vidéo du couloir et virent Red sortir de la chambre 608 une dizaine de minutes avant l'intervention du groupe armé.

« Où est-il allé ? »

« Là… Il a pris l'escalier… Et là, caméra 4… Il descend… »

Il y eut un long moment de silence alors que le technicien consultait toutes les caméras du secteur et suivait Reddington de façon détournée. Cela leur prit une douzaine de minutes pour le situer exactement.

« Il est entré dans le salon Buchanan au niveau inférieur, près des salles de conférence… »

« On peut le voir ? »

« Non, Seuls les couloirs sont couverts par les caméras. »

« Merci, j'y vais… »

« Agent Keen, vous devriez attendre l'arrivée de vos collègues. »

« Montrez ces images à l'Agent Ressler et à l'Agent Navabi, les agents en charge. Ils sauront où je suis. »

Elizabeth s'empara d'un gilet pare-balles pendu au mur, jeta un œil sur le plan de l'hôtel, s'orienta et se dirigea vers l'accès. Arrivée devant la porte, elle montra son badge à l'agent de sécurité de l'hôtel en faction.

« Je dois m'assurer qu'il n'y a plus personne en bas. »

« Nous avons des ordres, agent Keen. Vous ne pouvez pas pénétrer dans cette partie. »

« Le Capitaine Collins est au courant. Je suis autorisée à me déplacer dans le bâtiment, Monsieur… ? »

« Moore… »

« Monsieur Moore, mes collègues du FBI vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Nous prenons le relais et je descends au niveau inférieur… _maintenant_. »

L'agent de sécurité l'observa et s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Il n'avait pas l'autorité pour arrêter un agent fédéral. Elizabeth descendit une volée de marche, poussa une première porte, puis une seconde et se retrouva dans un long couloir. Le salon Buchanan était le second sur sa droite.

Sur le plan, la pièce disposait de sept accès, dont l'un par le premier salon. Elle préféra passer par là. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle pouvait sentir son estomac se serrer. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle allait trouver derrière la porte à laquelle elle frappa avec détermination.

Une clé tourna dans la serrure et le battant s'ouvrit, révélant Reddington qui pointait son arme sur elle. Il se détendit en la voyant et lui adressa un sourire ironique.

« Agent Keen…Comme un bon petit soldat, toujours là quand il faut pour sauver la nation... »

_A suivre…_

_Nous ne sommes plus désormais qu'à 2 chapitres de la fin. Les impatientes (j'en connais mais ne citerai pas de noms) doivent se dire _enfin ! _Comme d'habitude, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la toute fin. Vous êtes déjà prévenues qu'il y aura beaucoup de tensions entre nos 2 protagonistes dans le prochain opus._


	17. Dénouement final

**Chapitre 17 : Dénouement final**

_« Agent Keen… Comme un bon petit soldat, toujours là quand il faut pour sauver la nation. »_

Le criminel baissa finalement son arme et Elizabeth l'observa en restant le plus neutre possible.

« Reddington, qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire ? »

Il ne répondit pas comme à son habitude et se détourna d'elle, en la laissant entrer. Il prit simplement la casquette blanche posée sur la table et se contenta de l'ajuster sur sa tête, puis regarda Elizabeth dans les yeux. La jeune femme fut frappée par son autorité naturelle et par la puissance qui se dégageait de lui. Il était né pour commander. Fallait-il en plus que l'uniforme lui aille aussi bien et exacerbe sa sensualité ?

Red surprit les yeux de la jeune femme qui s'attardaient sur lui et ne tarda pas à la ramener sur Terre par un brutal :

« Fichez le camp d'ici, Elizabeth. »

« Pas sans vous. »

« Alors nous avons un problème. »

« C'est vous qui avez un problème. Pas moi… » Elle croisa les bras pour lui montrer sa détermination. « … Reddington, vous pouvez tout arrêter, il n'est pas encore trop tard. »

« Je n'ai nullement l'intention d'arrêter. Ce qui doit être fait, doit être fait. »

« Ecoutez-moi. Vous avez été manipulé par Praetorius… programmé pour effectuer une mission qu'au fond de vous, vous ne _voulez_ pas remplir. Quoi que ce soit, vous devez tout suspendre. »

Il eut un bref sourire.

« Personne ne me dit ce que j'ai à faire, Elizabeth. Vous devriez le savoir. »

« Bocharov vous a drogué et a pris le contrôle, Red. La façon dont vous vous êtes comporté ces derniers jours, votre agression sur moi, ça ne vous ressemble pas… Je suis certaine que vous n'en n'êtes même pas conscient, mais il vous force à faire quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas faire... Refusez d'exécuter les ordres qu'il a plantés dans votre tête. »

Red avança vers elle, faussement nonchalant. Elizabeth le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il était excessivement dangereux quand il adoptait cette attitude détachée. Elle recula et maintint la distance. Il eut un sourire amusé quand il la vit mettre la table entre elle et lui.

« Vous voulez jouer au chat et à la souris avec moi, Agent Keen ? »

« Je ne referai pas l'erreur de vous laisser vous approcher de moi. »

« C'est une sage décision. Laissez-moi donc vous donner un autre conseil : vous devriez partir, quand vous le pouvez encore, parce qu'il n'est pas question une seule seconde que vous contrecarriez mes plans… »

L'agent du FBI se sentit dans une impasse avec lui. Reddington n'était clairement pas lui-même et elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie. Ils continuèrent à s'observer comme deux chats aux aguets, à se tourner autour, prêts à profiter du moindre faux pas de l'autre.

A court de solutions, Elizabeth sortit finalement son arme et la pointa sur lui. Nullement impressionné, il ne se départit pas de son sourire.

« Quel aveu d'impuissance, Lizzie… Vous allez faire quoi, m'abattre de sang froid ? »

La jeune femme prit une profonde respiration et déglutit, en sentant la bile lui monter dans la gorge.

« S'il le faut, oui. »

« Ça ne résoudra rien. Je suis couvert d'explosifs C-4 qui peuvent exploser à tout moment… Vous permettez ? Je vais juste enlever ma veste d'uniforme et vous montrer à quoi ressemble une bombe humaine... »

Lentement, il leva les mains et se dévêtit, révélant le harnais qu'il portait. Il laissa tomber la veste sur la table, puis resta les bras en croix, pour ne pas lui montrer d'intentions hostiles. Choquée, Elizabeth le regarda avec angoisse.

« Vous voyez ? »

« Reddington… »

« Encore une fois, je vous conseille de déguerpir. Quand vos amis vont se présenter d'un instant à l'autre, ils ne prendront pas de précautions et ils vont m'abattre. »

« Enlevez votre harnais. »

« Je ne peux pas. Si je défais la moindre boucle, tout explose. Et pour votre information personnelle, j'ignore quand ça va exploser. »

Elizabeth se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen.

« Est-ce que pouvez desserrer les sangles ? »

« La question est plutôt : est-ce que j'ai envie de desserrer les sangles ? »

« Reddington, je vous préviens… »

« Quoi, Agent Keen ? J'ai une mission à achever… je vais sortir de ce salon et me rendre au colloque… »

« Non… Vous n'irez nulle part, il n'y a plus de conférence. Les hommes du SWAT sont en train d'évacuer tout l'hôtel. Ils vont se poster dans les couloirs et vous abattre à vue si vous sortez. »

« Essayez donc de m'en empêcher… »

« Venez avec moi, Red… »

« Non. »

Il n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de ce qu'elle avait dit. Le criminel se détourna d'elle et fit un pas vers la porte. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la franchisse. Elizabeth visa et tira sans hésitation. La balle atteignit Reddington à la cuisse droite. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre pour se retrouver allongé au sol en grimaçant de douleur.

« Ça vous suffit comme ça, ou je continue ?… »

« Vos collègues ne vont pas tarder à arriver… Autant finir le travail tout de suite, Agent Keen. »

« Seulement si vous m'y obligez… Reddington… S'il-vous-plaît… »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Ils s'observèrent pendant de longues secondes, puis, lentement, Red sortit son P226 et le pointa froidement sur elle. Choquée, Elizabeth le regarda, l'esprit cotonneux.

« Tirez, Lizzie, tirez avant que… que je ne vous blesse… »

« Vous avez conscience que vous agissez de façon irrationnelle et que vous tenez des propos incohérents ? »

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement. Reddington serra les dents et commença à transpirer. Malgré la peur, Elizabeth raffermit sa position, en lui indiquant bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de céder. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle était sûre que Red devait aussi l'entendre.

Un tic agita l'œil gauche de Reddington et il se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres. Elizabeth déglutit et se rendit compte que cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu hésiter avant d'abattre quelqu'un. L'attente se prolongea et curieusement, l'arme dans la main de Red se mit à trembler alors que ses yeux trahissaient un désespoir comme elle n'en avait jamais vu.

« Red ? Posez cette arme… Vous ne voulez pas me tuer… Si vous faites ça, vous le regretterez et jamais vous ne vous pardonnerez… »

« Quelle… importance… puisque… je vais… mourir… »

L'arme trembla de plus belle et Elizabeth craignit soudain qu'il appuie par inadvertance sur la gâchette. Comme si elle ne devait pas interrompre le fil entre eux, le lien qui les unissait, elle se concentra sur son regard enfiévré. Le combat faisait rage en lui, elle pouvait le voir lutter contre lui-même, contre des ordres qu'il refusait de suivre aveuglément.

« Red… C'est moi, c'est Lizzie… N'écoutez pas la voix qui vous dit de tirer… Ce n'est pas vous… Je sais que vous n'avez pas envie de faire ça… »

Le visage de Reddington se tordit et il ferma soudain les yeux. De façon déterminée, il posa le revolver au sol et l'éloigna brusquement d'un revers de la main. La somme de volonté qu'il lui avait fallu rassembler se traduisit immédiatement chez lui par une respiration lourde et angoissée. Le visage baigné de sueur, il baissa les yeux et tenta de se mettre debout.

Soulagée, Elizabeth baissa son arme en reprenant elle aussi la respiration qu'elle avait retenue inconsciemment depuis de longues secondes.

« Reddington… Red ? »

Le criminel ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il lui tourna le dos et commença à se traîner vers la porte. Elizabeth le remit en joue.

« Red, arrêtez ou je tire… »

L'arme dans les mains, Elizabeth hésita et comprit qu'elle serait incapable d'appuyer sur la détente pour délivrer le coup fatal. Désespérée, elle décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Elle baissa son arme et cria.

« _Secutor ! Stop !_ »

Reddington avait posé la main sur la poignée de la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsqu'il se figea soudain.

« Reddington ? Vous m'entendez ?... Red… Si vous m'entendez, retournez-vous… S'il-vous-plaît… »

Lentement, le criminel lui fit face et s'appuya contre la porte, avant de se laisser glisser au sol, vidé physiquement. Son visage n'exprimait rien. Il regardait dans le vide, les yeux perdus. Elizabeth frissonna soudain de peur. Elle ignorait où elle en était avec lui, dans quel état il se trouvait et s'il avait toute sa raison.

« Red ? Est-ce que ça va ?... Red ? »

Elizabeth s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur pour qu'il puisse la voir. Elle posa la main sur sa cuisse et la serra doucement en un geste de réconfort. Red sortit de sa catatonie en croisant ses yeux.

« Red, je suis là. Vous m'entendez ? »

« Lizzie ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?... Où suis-je ? »

Il regarda autour de lui avec confusion, comme s'il découvrait la pièce pour la première fois. Elizabeth en profita pour défaire le nœud de sa cravate.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et son regard tomba sur sa cuisse, en semblant s'apercevoir pour la première fois qu'il était couvert de sang. Elizabeth lui retira la cravate du cou sans qu'il réagisse. Il était en état de choc.

« Je suis blessé ? »

« Sans gravité… Je vais vous faire un garrot. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Vous pensez que vous pourrez marcher ? »

Il avisa le gilet d'explosifs et porta les mains sur les boucles.

« STOP ! N'y touchez pas ! » S'écria Elizabeth en posant sa main sur les siennes pour le retenir. « Si vous enlevez ce harnais, l'étage part en fumée et nous avec. »

« Comment ?... »

« Je vous expliquerai, mais pour l'instant, vous devez me faire confiance… Desserrez seulement les sangles. Comme vous avez maigri, votre harnais est suffisamment lâche pour passer mon gilet pare-balles. Puisque vous ne pouvez pas ôter le harnais sans déclencher une explosion, nous pouvons enlever de la charge explosive sur votre dos et minimiser la déflagration. »

Il resta un moment silencieux. Elizabeth en profita pour enlever son gilet et le lui tendit.

« Ça vaut le coup d'être tenté. Faites-le pour moi, Red, s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Lizzie… » Il se passa la langue sur la lèvre inférieure. « … Fichez le camp d'ici tant que vous le pouvez encore. »

« Je ne vous laisse pas. On est ensemble sur ce coup là, que ça vous plaise ou non. »

« Gardez le gilet. Je n'en veux pas. »

« Red… »

« Elizabeth, je suis sérieux. »

Sa voix avait pris des inflexions métalliques alors qu'il repoussait fermement sa main. Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes.

« Maintenant, sortez d'ici… »

Au lieu d'obtempérer, elle sortit son couteau en le dévisageant avec détermination.

« Non, je ne partirai pas. Je ne m'enfuirai pas. On peut le faire... Ensemble… »

Avant qu'il ne réplique, elle s'attaqua au premier pain de plastic qu'elle se mit à découper. Elle enleva le plus gros de la charge et la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle continua ainsi, en faisant attention à ne pas faire entrer la lame en contact avec les fils ou à les couper accidentellement.

Le silence entre eux était pesant. Elle pouvait sentir le regard tendu de Reddington sur elle et entendre le son de sa respiration rapide. Son front était couvert de sueur. Elle aussi n'en menait pas large, mais elle se concentrait sur sa tâche.

« Lizzie… Faites les charges dans mon dos, je ferai le reste. Il faut que vous partiez. »

« Non, je reste avec vous. »

« Lizzie, soyez raisonnable, ça peut exploser à n'importe quel moment. »

« Pas question de vous laisser ! Vous m'entendez ? » Gronda-t-elle avec une agressivité peu habituelle. « Si jamais ça devait… Je ne peux pas… Je ne supporterai pas… »

Red lui saisit le bras et le serra en la dévisageant en silence pendant quelques secondes.

« Le karma est un bel enfoiré, Lizzie. Il trouve toujours le moyen de vous baiser royalement au moment où vous vous y attendez le moins… »

« Il ne m'aura pas cette fois et je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir de vous avoir aussi… »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa détermination farouche qui lui rappela la fois où elle avait déboulé dans sa chambre d'hôtel et lui avait planté un stylo dans la carotide. Le cran et l'audace qu'elle avait eus à cet instant, avaient définitivement changé le cours des événements entre eux. Elle reprit son découpage méthodique et maugréa :

« … Pas question qu'il me prenne encore quelque chose auquel je tiens plus que tout… »

Il manqua un battement de cœur et la regarda soudain sous un nouveau jour, comme s'il avait mal entendu. Elle était concentrée sur un nouveau pack et ôtait le maximum de charge explosive, presqu'avec rage.

« Lizzie ?… » Lui souffla-t-il, indécis.

Elle refusait de lever les yeux sur lui et s'obstinait à arracher un autre morceau de C4. Il connaissait ce genre de réactions : la colère était un excellent substitut à la peur, mais brouillait le jugement. Ils marchaient sur des œufs tous les deux. A lui de la recadrer en douceur.

« … Je peux me montrer encore plus tenace que lui... » Continua Elizabeth. « … Il ne me connaît pas mais il va bientôt savoir à qui il a à faire… »

« Je vous vois très bien lui mettre une bonne raclée et le renvoyer dans les cordes, mais… Lizzie ? »

« QUOI ?!... » Elle croisa enfin son regard et s'adoucit. « … Red ? On peut avoir cette discussion plus tard ? Je voudrais finir _rapidement, _si c'est possible… »

« Ok. »

Rassurée par sa lucidité retrouvée, il la laissa poursuivre. Elle continua sa tâche sous son regard scrutateur. S'il vivait ces derniers instants, il ne voulait pas la quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Il se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'il lui dise aussi ce qu'il éprouvait réellement pour elle, et sans passer par ses sempiternelles paraboles cryptiques qui lui faisaient comprendre à mi-mots son état d'esprit.

« Depuis le premier instant où je t'ai vue, j'ai su que j'irai jusqu'au bout de l'enfer pour toi... »

Lizzie lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, mais ne dit rien.

« … La damnation m'était déjà promise, alors quelle importance est-ce que ça avait ?... » Il eut un ricanement de dérision. « … Si je pouvais sauver des vies après en avoir autant détruites, si je pouvais encore te protéger … »

Il pencha la tête. Sa voix prit un ton plus intime.

« … Pendant des mois, Lizzie, j'ai nié ce que je ressentais parce que c'était ce qu'un homme dans ma position était supposé faire pour la fille de son ami le plus proche... On se ment à soi-même en prétendant que ce n'est jamais arrivé, que ça dépasse les limites qu'on s'est fixées, qu'on ne doit jamais… jamais… franchir la dernière frontière... Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi tout le temps, de te vouloir prêt de moi, de te parler, te toucher... »

Il posa sa main contre sa joue et elle s'arrêta un court instant dans ce qu'elle faisait pour le dévisager. Il était devenu pâle et elle le sentait trembler.

« Quand nos relations sont devenues difficiles, j'ai voulu m'éloigner… Vraiment… Partir pour t'épargner la douleur que ma présence, tout ce que je symbolise et que tu veux fuir, représente pour toi… Mais Berlin, Luther et le Fulcrum… tout s'est précipité comme je le craignais et il ne m'était plus possible de m'en aller en te laissant sans protection… Ça aurait été comme abandonner… abandonner l'amour de ma vie… »

Red la regardait avec une telle adoration, comme si cette révélation le libérait. Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas céder à l'émotion que suscitaient ces mots en elle. Son téléphone se mit à sonner au même instant. Avec un regard désolé vers Red, elle décrocha.

_« Keen, quelle est la situation ? »_

« Ressler… »

Elizabeth regarda Red qui fut agité d'un violent frisson, ferma les yeux, et appuya sa tête contre la porte en étouffant un gémissement.

« Sous contrôle, mais Reddington est blessé. Envoyez d'urgence nos démineurs et tenez une équipe médicale prête… »

_« Il a une bombe ? »_

« Oui, sur lui. Evacuez tout le monde, même les tireurs du SWAT et coupez les caméras du niveau inférieur. »

_« Combien de temps reste t-il ? »_

« Je ne sais pas. »

_« Liz, fiche le camp… »_

« Non, je reste avec lui, jusqu'à ce nous puissions l'évacuer discrètement par les cuisines. »

Elizabeth raccrocha et porta naturellement la main au visage pâle de Red couvert de sueur. Il rouvrit les yeux et la regarda, éperdu. Il avait besoin d'elle.

« On va te sortir de là. »

« Pars, Lizzie, laisse-moi… »

« Pas question… La cavalerie arrive. »

La tension des dernières heures associées à sa blessure, avait à présent raison de lui. Elle le vit se mettre à trembler, incapable de contenir davantage les effets du manque. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux en brosse si doux et il ferma les yeux, en laissant échapper un nouveau soupir.

« L'équipe médicale sera bientôt là. Tiens encore le coup. »

« Lizzie, je n'ai pas la force de m'éloigner de toi… »

« Chut… Calme-toi… »

« Je me suis engagé à te protéger... Même de moi-même… Tu dois partir… maintenant… »

Elizabeth secoua la tête négativement. Reddington déglutit et la dévisagea, les yeux enfiévrés.

« S'il-te-plaît… »

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos et se retourna. Armes au poing, Ressler, Navabi et Dembé pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Le garde du corps de Reddington se précipita vers son patron et ami, et l'examina rapidement. Red était au bord de l'inconscience.

« Dembé… »

« Raymond… »

« Dis leur… de partir… Pars, toi aussi… Protège Elizabeth… »

Sans attendre, Dembé sortit la seringue et l'enfonça dans le biceps de Red. Ressler n'avait pas quitté des yeux le criminel effondré contre la porte et observait la scène avec fascination.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui injectez ? »

« De l'insuline. »

Elizabeth laissa Ressler en conclure ce qu'il voulait. S'il demandait, elle parlerait de diabète. C'était la seule explication que ses collègues obtiendraient, quant à l'état de Red.

« Où est l'équipe de déminage ? » Demanda Elizabeth.

« On n'a pas le temps… » S'écria le grand Soudanais, qui examinait les explosifs.

Dembé se leva et arracha les câbles électriques de toutes les lampes du salon, puis les dénuda à l'aide de son Leatherman. Samar vint l'aider.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda Elizabeth.

« Il va shunter les fils pour qu'on puisse lui enlever le harnais. » Répondit Navabi.

« Ça va marcher ? »

Dembé et Samar ne répondirent pas. Reddington avait fermé les yeux et ne semblait plus trop lucide. Ses tremblements continuaient. Elizabeth lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Il ne réagit pas.

A deux, ils furent efficaces et avancèrent rapidement. Quand il eut terminé, Dembé se tourna vers les trois agents.

« Je vous conseille de sortir de la pièce. Même si l'Agent Keen a enlevé de la charge explosive et même si les câbles sont bien en contact, je ne peux pas prédire l'issue quand je vais couper le fil principal. »

« Mettez ça… »

Ressler enleva son gilet pare-balles et le donna à Dembé.

« Liz ? Tu viens ?... » Demanda Samar.

« Allez-y sans moi. »

« Keen ! Tu ne peux pas rester là ! »

Ressler la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle lui sourit faiblement, espérant lui faire comprendre.

« Je reste. Il a besoin de moi. »

« Lizzie… Va-t-en… »

Elle se tourna vers Red qui avait ouvert les yeux et reprit ses esprits. Doucement, elle posa sa main contre sa joue et lui sourit.

« Non. On va jusqu'au bout. Ensemble. Ok ? »

Reddington déglutit.

« Ok. »

Elizabeth se tourna vers Dembé.

« Ok ? »

« Ok. » Répondit sans hésitation le garde du corps.

Samar et Ressler sortirent de la pièce. Les trois compagnons se regardèrent tour à tour, puis Dembé coupa le fil…

_A suivre…_

_Et BOUM !_

_Nous arrivons au terme de cette histoire. Encore un chapitre et elle sera terminée. Pas question pour autant que nous nous quittions sur une note dramatique, je vous promets que vous allez bien rigoler… _


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Raymond Reddington venait de terminer son récit et d'expliquer à son frère ce qu'il avait vécu, ainsi que le sort qu'il avait réservé à Praetorius : une balle dans la tête, après de longues heures d'agonie pour en savoir plus sur Shaltaï Boltaï… une faveur.

« Quelle aventure… » Avança Alan Shore. « … Je ne suis pas fâchée qu'elle soit terminée. »

« A qui le dis-tu ? Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant souffert... » Répondit Red, après avoir tiré une bouffée de son cigare. « … Parfois, je me dis qu'il doit y avoir une méchante marraine qui s'est penchée sur mon berceau quand j'étais bébé… J'aurai deux mots à lui dire… »

« Tu crois à ça, toi ? »

« Oui. Tu ne crois pas aux contes de fées ? »

Alan éclata de rire.

« Je n'y croyais pas, mais quand je te vois avec Liz maintenant, ça me laisse rêveur… et envieux. »

Il avala une gorgée de whisky et contempla la ville qui vibrait à ses pieds. Red se mit à rire tout à coup.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas encore sorti officiellement avec elle… Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas aimé une femme, je ne sais plus comment faire. »

« Je sais, c'est terrifiant. Mais c'est ça qui est bon… Etre sur la corde raide… C'est bien d'être amoureux, Red. »

« C'est toi qui dis ça, Alan ? »

« Elizabeth est une très belle femme. »

« Oui, en effet. »

« Et un bel esprit… Elle t'aime tel que tu es. »

« Jaloux ?… »

« Oui, je suis jaloux. »

« Dois-je m'inquiéter ? »

« Non, je suis son grand frère... » Il avala une gorgée de scotch et sourit avec fierté. « … J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une petite sœur à qui parler, avec qui partager les expériences, les peines, les joies, les angoisses… »

Red le considéra un instant en silence.

« Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir laissé seul, Mattie, avec toutes ces interrogations, toute cette… honte... »

Alan fit un geste qui voulait dire '_Laisse tomber, c'est du passé tout ça'. _Pour lui, la page était tournée. Une nouvelle était à écrire. Il porta le cigare à ses lèvres et inspira la fumée du _Montecristo n°2_ que lui avait offert Red. Un pur bonheur.

« Parle-moi plutôt de cette Madeline… »

Red se mit à rire.

« Tu ne perds pas le nord, toi !... Alan, Madeline est… En fait, elle serait parfaite pour toi. Je crois que vous pourriez vous entendre à merveille… »

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à Florence… »

« Alors juste un conseil : ne te laisse pas embobiner par elle, c'est une menteuse professionnelle… »

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Reddington posa son verre et son cigare.

« En attendant que tu partes faire ton tour européen avec Denny, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi... »

Intrigué, Alan le suivit à l'intérieur de sa suite. Red alla ouvrir la porte lui-même et deux jeunes femmes aux charmants minois les saluèrent.

« Bonsoir les filles, entrez… »

Alan les détailla comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire, en les déshabillant littéralement du regard. Lorsqu'elles firent tomber leurs manteaux sur le sol, il eut l'impression d'avoir les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête… Simplement vêtues de sous-vêtements affriolants, les deux jeunes femmes avaient des corps de danseuses harmonieusement musclés et des seins à damner… un Saint !

Avec un sourire, Red vint se placer entre elles et passa ses bras autour de leurs tailles.

« Alan, voici Samantha et Claudia… Je leur ai gentiment demandés de venir s'occuper de mon petit frère… » Il les regarda toutes les deux. « … Vous serez très gentilles avec Alan. Il m'a sauvé la vie et a fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre. »

Avec de petits rires, les filles quittèrent les bras du criminel pour aller se nicher dans ceux d'Alan, qui fut ravi de les accueillir. Red prit son manteau et son chapeau.

« Tu ne restes pas ? » Demanda Alan.

« Oh non ! Lizzie a décidé de faire de moi un homme honnête… Elle s'attelle à une tâche monstrueuse, mais tu la connais, elle ne lâche jamais rien ! »

« Encore une cause perdue… »

Red éclata de rire et sortit deux bouteilles de champagne du mini-bar. La soirée promettait d'être chaude.

« Le service est offert par la maison… Amuses-toi bien. »

oooOOOooo

_Quelques mois plus tard…_

**« Alan Shore et Madeline Pratt ont le plaisir de vous inviter à leurs fiançailles qui se tiendront au Palazzo… »**

Reddington leva les sourcils de façon comique et éclata d'un rire énorme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Liz en entrant dans le salon, intriguée.

« Lis… Tu vas être enchantée. »

Il lui tendit le carton et Elizabeth eut immédiatement une exclamation choquée.

« QUOI ?! Dis-moi que c'est une blague !… »

« Hon-hon… »

« Alan est marié, il ne peut pas se fiancer ! Qu'est-ce que cette vipère de Madeline lui a fait ? »

Red se mit à rire.

« Elle lui a mis le grappin dessus, c'est tout… A moins que ce ne soit lui… »

« Ton frère est devenu fou ! Il s'agit de Madeline Pratt, tout de même ! »

« Maddie n'est pas un monstre, Lizzie. Et les fiançailles sont une simple promesse réciproque de futur mariage, pas un engagement définitif. »

« C'est ridicule ! Denny Crane est encore vivant ! Il ne va pas bien mais il peut vivre encore très longtemps… »

« Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que Denny a donné son accord. Il doit d'ailleurs trouver Madeline plutôt à son goût… »

« Red ! »

L'hilarité de Red atteignit des sommets. Outrée, Elizabeth fusilla son compagnon du regard.

« Je savais qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. »

« Quoi ? C'est toi qui as arrangé tout ça ? »

« J'ai juste suggéré à Alan d'aller visiter les splendeurs de l'Europe. A son passage à Florence, j'ai dû mentionner Madeline dans la conversation, et… et voilà ! »

Elizabeth mit son visage dans ses mains et secoua la tête, désabusée.

« Je n'y crois pas ! »

« Avoue que c'est surtout la perspective d'avoir Maddie comme future belle-sœur qui te dérange… »

« Red… Ce… C'est… je n'ai pas de mots ! »

« Scandaleux ? Insensé ?... Je ne m'inquiéterai pas à ta place. Tu sais combien mon frère est volage. Et je connais Madeline. La fidélité n'est pas son point fort non plus... »

« Je vais appeler Alan. Il risque sa carrière et sa réputation. »

« Elle est déjà faite, mon amour. Et je crois qu'il s'en moque. »

Elizabeth se dirigea néanmoins vers le téléphone. Red savait que quand Elizabeth Keen avait décidé quelque chose, il était difficile de lui faire changer d'idée. _Ce que femme veut_… Il la laissa faire.

Quand elle revint une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune femme était troublée et se laissa tomber à côté de l'homme de sa vie sur le canapé. Red ôta ses lunettes et posa son journal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi fais-tu une tête pareille ? »

« Madeline est enceinte. »

Red leva les sourcils, surpris, et siffla.

« Alors ça, pour une nouvelle, c'est une nouvelle ! »

« Ils sont fous de joie tous les deux... Madeline va faire l'objet d'une surveillance particulière pendant sa grossesse. Alan est juste… heureux ! Et moi, je suis… » Elle eut un geste d'incompréhension. « … sonnée… »

Red eut un rire grave et se leva. Il versa du scotch dans deux verres et en donna un à Elizabeth, avant de se rasseoir à ses côtés. Puis il passa un bras autour des épaules de son agent préféré et l'attira à lui.

« Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que le karma était un bel enfoiré ?... Il fait aussi parfois bien les choses, comme de nous réunir même dans les circonstances les plus folles. »

« En ce qui me concerne, je préfère oublier ces instants là, si tu veux bien. »

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Lizzie, tu m'as sauvé la vie…Répète-le… »

« Non… »

« Dis-le… »

« Je t'ai juste donné une seconde chance. »

« Fichue tête de mule… »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe, avant de lui murmurer :

« Tu _nous_ as sauvés, Lizzie. Tu nous as offerts un avenir ensemble, la possibilité d'explorer et d'approfondir le lien qui nous unit. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant... Es-tu heureuse ? »

Elle lui sourit doucement.

« Bien sûr que je suis heureuse. Et toi ? »

« Tu m'aides à le devenir davantage chaque jour qui passe. »

Avec un sourire, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres qui finit par devenir enflammé.

« Mmmm… Peut-être devrait-on travailler… à donner un cousin… ou une cousine… à mon futur neveu… ou à ma future nièce ? »

Elizabeth se recula tout à coup et le dévisagea.

« Tu parles sérieusement ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais comment ?... Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Il haussa les sourcils et la regarda avec cette expression partiellement moqueuse et innocente qu'elle ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

« Je ne t'aurai pas cru si naïve, Elizabeth... Les bébés ne naissent pas dans les choux, ni dans les roses... »

Elle roula des yeux et le regarda avec exaspération.

« Red, tu sais de quoi je veux parler ! »

Il soupira et reprit son sérieux.

« Je ferai ce que tu auras décidé. »

« Tu voudrais être père à nouveau ? A ton âge ? Avec tous les dangers qui nous entourent ? »

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, même si je suis conscient des difficultés… »

Il la vit baisser les yeux, perdue, et lui serra la main.

« Nous trouverons un moyen, Lizzie. Quand tu seras prête, tu n'auras qu'à me le dire… Ok ? »

« Ok. »

« En attendant, laisse-moi juste te montrer les multiples façons de s'y prendre… Il y a d'abord la bonne vieille position du missionnaire, celle que la ménagère préfère. Pantouflarde, elle n'a pratiquement rien à faire… »

« Raymond ! »

« Quoi ? »

Elizabeth vint s'installer sur les genoux de Red et l'embrassa avec une passion grandissante pendant que ses doigts défaisaient les boutons de sa chemise un par un. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, il la laissa faire et força ses mains à rester immobile sur le canapé. Quand Lizzie promena enfin ses ongles dans le duvet de son torse, Il posa sa tête en arrière sur le dossier.

« J'aime quand tu prends le contrôle des opérations… » Souffla t'il.

« Attends que je t'attache au lit... »

« Avec tes menottes ? »

« Avec mes menottes… »

A ces mots, les pupilles de Red se dilatèrent considérablement et sa voix prit une tonalité rauque.

« Oh, Agent Keen, j'aime quand vous êtes une vilaine fille… »

« Et qui est le fautif, hein ? Si tu ne m'avais pas attaché les poignets avec ta cravate et fait toutes ces choses par derrière, alors que j'avais les yeux bandés… »

« Plains-toi. Tu as tellement adoré que tes cris ont réveillé les voisins qui se sont sentis obliger d'appeler la police… Nous avons dû quitter précipitamment la planque. »

« Tu n'es qu'un dépravé… »

« … Qui a une mauvaise influence sur toi, je sais... Mea culpa. »

Elle traça un dessin sur sa poitrine avec son doigt.

« Disons plutôt que tu réveilles le côté obscur de la Force… »

« Pardon ? »

« Ah, c'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu en étais resté aux années soixante, question culture populaire... »

« J'adore les années _Sexe, drogues et rock n'roll_… »

« Oui, certes… Mais nous sommes en 2015, Red… Je t'informe que l'homme est allé sur la Lune, qu'un acteur de cinéma est devenu Président des Etats-Unis, que Clinton et Bush ont menti à la nation entière, que le onze septembre a tout changé et que Barack Obama est devenu le premier Président noir de l'histoire… »

« Oh ? J'ai manqué tout ça ? Mais il faut dire que c'est moins fun que toutes ces femmes qui ont jeté leurs soutiens-gorges dans les poubelles des rues de New York en 68... »

« Mais Red, tu n'étais qu'un gamin à cette époque ! »

« J'étais déjà très précoce. »

« Seigneur… »

« Et si nous poursuivions cette conversation ailleurs ? J'ai encore quelques trente positions à explorer avec toi et… » Il haussa les sourcils, faussement innocent. « … L'ancre est levée… »

Les yeux de Liz glissèrent vers la bosse qui déformait – très nettement – son entrejambe.

« Red, je sais que tu es un marin dans l'âme, mais pourrais-tu t'abstenir de faire ce genre de remarque ? »

« Lizzie, comment le pourrai-je ? Tu as toujours une place dans mes pensées les plus inappropriées… »

Elizabeth essaya de ne pas sourire. Sans succès. Elle secoua la tête et se mit à rire.

« Je n'ai aucune chance contre toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Au contraire, Lizzie, il n'y a pas de gagnant, ni de perdant… Les plus belles victoires ne se gagnent pas sur un champ de bataille, mais sur un oreiller… à deux. »

A ces mots, Elizabeth l'embrassa doucement. Ils approfondirent leur baiser avec tendresse, puis elle se leva prestement et le tira par la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, alors ? Viens… Combien de positions encore à découvrir ? »

Red éclata de rire et se laissa entraîner par la femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

**FIN**

_Je tiens à préciser que j'ai écrit cette fin avant le passage de James chez Jimmy Fallon, où il parle de ses relations de voisinage tendues, à cause de la façon dont il écoute de la musique. Dans ces conditions, toute ressemblance avec des faits existants ou ayant existé est donc purement fortuite._

_(Je vais juste finir par croire que j'ai des antennes branchées sur cet homme)._

_De même, il semblerait que Red m'en veut de lui avoir fait passer de sales moments et il me le fait savoir. Je vais aller me cacher en espérant qu'il ne me retrouve pas et me le fasse payer. J'ai bien une idée de ce que je pourrais lui faire pour me faire pardonner, mais je risque pour le coup de m'attirer les foudres d'Elizabeth. Je peux toujours rêver… _

_(ou comment briser un 4__ème__ mur, comme dans « Boston Legal », dans une fanfiction)._

_Merci, merci de m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'au bout de l'aventure qui aura duré 6 longs mois. Merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires. Je vais désormais pleinement me consacrer à la fin de « All that Jazz » que je vous convie à lire aussi…_


End file.
